It Sucks To Be A Fusion Girl
by Dar117
Summary: So AMC insists on doing this totally lame serial killer storyline, and this is my take on it. And pretend there's not a title because I couldn't think of one that didn't totally give away the ending.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So be forewarned: I pretty much suck at finishing stories that aren't one shots. But I'm determined to finish this one I think. Also be forewarned: This story will be Greenlee/Kendall centric, but it might turn out to be a lot about Amanda, I'm not really sure which way I want to go yet. Also, when I say it will be Kendall centric, I don't mean Zentric. I respect the relationship and it's place in Kendall's life, but it pretty much bores me, so while there will be Kendall, and there will probably be some Zach, and there will be allusions to Kendall/Zach, there will be no actual Kendall/Zach.. if that makes sense.

"You're nothing but a babystealing whore!" Kendall allowed herself a slight smirk, placing her hands on her hips. "Seriously, you're pathetic Kendall. You parade yourself around, and sleep with anybody who even looks in your direction."

"Oh and you're any better? How many guys have you slept with in the hopes that someone could actually feel something besides utter contempt and hatred for you?"

"Better then being a no talent hack who had to ride mommy and my coattails to success."

"Newsflash: You're not a part of Fusion anymore. I've been running it and been doing flippin fabulous," Kendall told her haughtily, standing up straighter.

"Because I taught you everything you know," Greenlee retorted.

"Oh please."

"No retort Kendall?" Greenlee asked, rising up to her own full height, which was admittedly much shorter then Kendall.

"At least I'm not fat!" Kendall snarked, eyeing Greenlee's not so flat anymore stomach. Annie watched the scene unfolding before her warily. She had no clue who this short woman was, but from the angry glint in her eye, she had the feeling that this was about to turn really ugly.

"Hey Kendall, why don't we go get some drinks?" she asked, carefully approaching the scene. Greenlee and Kendall turned to look at her, wearing matching expressions of disgust and annoyance.

"Kendall, who is this person?" Greenlee asked.

"I'm An-" Annie started to say, but was interrupted.

"Whatever, I so don't care," Greenlee told her, turning back to Kendall. "The point is you don't even deserve to be here. You don't know how to be a friend. Exhibit A: Splinter."

"What?" Kendall asked, utterly confused.

"Or whatever it was that you "named" that demon spawn of yours," Greenlee said, making sure to use air quotes around the word named.

"It's Spike," Kendall told her through gritted teeth. "And the only demon I see around here is you, and your cold little black heart."

"Says the baby stealing whore."

"Yeah well thank god I did!" Kendall exclaimed. "You can't even get his name right!"

"You didn't even give him a real name!" Greenlee exploded.

"Listen why don't we all calm down, and leave it alone? This isn't really the right foru-"

"Who ARE you!?" Greenlee yelled, turning again to look at Annie. "Seriously, shoo fly. Go. Stop annoying me."

"Who are _you?"_ Annie asked snottily, glaring down at the woman. "I've never even met you before and here you are, causing a scene at Simone's reception where people are struggling with the fact that they just buried this woman and I'm supposed to-"

"Is it still talking?" Greenlee asked, exasperasted, and Kendall had to stifle a small snicker.

"Don't bite Greens, we wouldn't want Annie to get rabies," Kendall told her calmly.

"Yeah well Simone was one of my best friends, and if this little bitch didn't skip out during my eulogy at the funeral, she'd know it, and wouldn't be sitting here telling me to act appropriately," Greenlee snapped. "Tell me Annie, why are you here? Did you know Simone? Were you friends with her? And what was so important that you rudely disrupted her funeral by getting up and leaving? And you're trying to teach me about decorum. Whatever."

Ryan looked up from his conversation with Erin, to see Greenlee. She was here. She was right here in front of him. When she walked into the church earlier, he couldn't believe it. Of course she would come. But still, seeing her after all this time, he was still blown away. And she was yelling at Kendall and … Annie? He excused himself and walked over to the three women.

"- and your hair sucks!" Kendall yelled. Greenlee gasped.

"Take that back! Take it back right now!" Greenlee yelled.

"You're just an ugly haired, fat little midget," Kendall remarked, smirking. "Kind of like an oompa loompa." She watched amusedly as Greenlee tore off her shoe, and held it up, as if she were going to dig her manolos into Kendall's throat.

"Whoa hey, hey hey," Ryan said, grabbing the shoe from Greenlee. "That's enough, don't you think Greenlee?"

"This is Greenlee?" Annie asked whispering to Kendall. "Ryan's Greenlee?" Greenlee eyed her murderously.

"Ryan doesn't have a Greenlee," she announced stiffly. "He never did."

"Annie," Ryan started, and Greenlee looked at the way Annie looked at him. Yeah, she recognized that look.

"Is this the one Bianca told me about?" Greenlee asked. "Ryan's new girl?"

"We're not-"

"Yeah," Kendall answered, wondering where this was going. Greenlee eyed Annie, circling her.

"Well she's certainly taller Ryan," Greenlee said slowly. "That's good for you Ryan, you were starting to develop this grotesque hunchback thing. You never were as good at kissing as Leo was. He knew how to do it right, and without getting the crick in his neck." She watched as Ryan lowered his eyes to look into hers. "But honestly," she continued, "this is low even for you Ryan. I mean, finding some low rent, less pretty version of me? That's sad. Get a blow up doll or something. And I don't mean Kendall."

"That's uncall-" Annie started.

"Kendall can fight her own battles Barbie," Greenlee told her stonily. "Oh and also? You really should talk to a lawyer about those lips of yours. Because whoever your plastic surgeon was, so deserves to be sued. This is what they're supposed to look like," Greenlee practically purred, pointing at her own lips, before grabbing her shoe, and sauntering off.

"Ryan, no disrespect and all, but your ex wife is kind of a bitch," Annie told him.

"No kind of about it," Kendall agreed.

"I had to go," Annie explained. "My cell phone rang, it was the sitter. Emma's playdate..."

"Don't pay any attention to Greenlee, Annie," Ryan assured her. "She's just..."

"Greenlee," Kendall finished for him. Ryan didn't like the look in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda sipped her glass of wine, trying to avoid staring at Greenlee, Kendall, Annie and their constant drama. She had been like that once. Then her dad died and there was no more reason to. With her dad dead, and her mother crazy, there was no one left to love her enough to fight with her like that. Like Kendall and Greenlee fought. She had thought Jamie was her friend- the way he looked after her after they found Babe and her dad, but then he disappeared. He was too wrapped up in Julia to remember her. She didn't blame him. She wished she could have something like that.

There was Brooke. But Brooke was too nice, too busy with making sure she was okay to really know her. Besides, no one could know her like her dad could. Tim was who knows where, and Jonathan- he still loved Lily. Or at least, whatever he felt for Lily, he didn't love Amanda. He had made _that_ perfectly clear. All she had left was Babe. Babe who had forgiven her for keeping quiet about her mother, when it had almost got Babe killed. When _she_ had almost got Babe killed.

"I can't believe this!" Babe whispered to her, nursing a martini. "It just feels so wrong! I mean, Simone's dead. How can she be… and Kendall and Greenlee sitting there making a scene like this! How disrespectful is that?"

"We've all made scenes, Babe," Amanda replied.

"I guess," Babe replied. "I guess people grieve in different ways. I can't believe Josh isn't here." Amanda smirked at what she knew was supposed to be an offhanded remark. Amanda knew better.

"He didn't know Simone that well," Amanda tried to rationalize.

"But Kendall and Bianca are his sisters," she said. "You'd think he'd be here to support them."

"Or you?"

"No, Amanda, I am so done with Josh," Babe told her, shaking her head. "I am sticking to my marriage and I am getting back with JR." Amanda shook her head slightly. JR used to be one of her best friends. Then he ran her over with his car. Then he pretended like she didn't exist. Then he tried to kill Babe.

"And where is this fabulous husband of yours?" Amanda asked snippily.

"He's not up and around yet," Babe explained. "I bet he'd be here though. I know he would."

"Do you think Simone was scared?" Amanda asked quietly.

"I don't know," Babe replied. "She was drugged. When I was drugged, I was scared."

"When I was drugged, I didn't know it happened."

"I mean, it was so horrible," Babe explained. "I just… I was so scared. I thought I was never gonna see my little boy and my mama again."

"But Simone must've been a little happy, right?" Amanda asked. "I mean, the person she loved most, she gets to be with now. It's different then for you."

"Yeah," Babe agreed. "God, if JR doesn't forgive me, I don't know what I'll do."

"You two always forgive each other," Amanda told her. She was starting to get annoyed.

"If Josh leaves us alone," Babe agreed.

"Simone wouldn'tve liked this party," Amanda commented. "I didn't know her well, but I think she'd want people to laugh. Don't you?"

"She was funny," Babe agreed. She creased her brow thinking. "Little A did the funniest thing last night!" she told Amanda, laughing. Amanda started to tune her out. She was grateful to Babe for her friendship, of that there was no doubt, but she didn't want to hear another story about some lego piece Little A stuck up his nose. Did it hurt? Did Simone know what was happening? Was she scared? Was she resolved? Was she sad? Was he?

"That's great Babe," Amanda told her friend, giving her a little smile. "I'm going to get another drink." Babe nodded in acknowledgement, her head already turned, looking for Josh presumably, before Amanda walked to the bar. She passed by Kendall- Zach was playing with her dangly earrings- Kendall was pretending not to notice as she talked to Bianca. She sidestepped Di and Dixie, who were deeply engrossed in a conversation about Tad. He hadn't come, Amanda realized. She turned her head quickly to avoid Sean's smirk. He was a nice kid, and his crush was cute, but she was so not in the mood for that today. She did take note of the way Jack was watching him protectively. Lucky kid.

Finally, she thought, reaching the bar. The bartender took her glass to refill. She glanced to the left- Greenlee. Amanda didn't know her well, but what she had said…

"Your speech was beautiful Greenlee," Amanda said to her. Greenlee looked up.

"It was all true," she replied, a bit wistfully. "Leo taught me how to be a friend, but Simone- she was my first real girl friend. It was huge for me."

"It was really brave of you," Amanda continued, "to say that in front of everybody."

Greenlee gave her a wry smile. "Clearly I have no problem airing my feelings in front of large groups of people." Amanda snickered.

"Yeah, but this is different. I could never do it," she told Greenlee.

"It's hard," Greenlee agreed. "You think it makes you vulnerable. You sit there and you think "I just told everyone all my weaknesses."

"So…"

"Because I owed it to Simone," Greenlee told her. "I owed it to Simone to let the world know what a wonderful person she was. She wasn't ever really the center of attention. But she was always there, and she was always amazing. And people like that, they do things for you- tangible proof of how great they are. And you have to tell people so that they know when you say Simone was great, they know you mean it, and aren't just saying it because she's dead. So you have these funerals and everyone gathers, and it's really awkward- but you do it for Simone. For whoever it is. Because they deserve at least that." Amanda swallowed. "I'll see you later, Amanda," Greenlee said, finishing her drink.

"Later," Amanda whispered.

"Amanda," Brooke greeted the girl when she walked in the door. "How was the service?"

"It was fine," Amanda replied. "There was a bit of a floor show between Kendall and Greenlee at the reception thing after, but other then that it was nice."

"That's good," Brooke agreed, looking at wild eyed Amanda.

"Brooke?"

"Hm?"

"I think I know why people do these things," Amanda told her.

"Do what?"

"Funerals," Amanda answered. She looked at the ground, scuffing her shoe a bit. "I think I'm ready." Brooke stared at her for a second, comprehending, before embracing Amanda in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Greenlee DuPres grabbed her black sweater out of her drawer at the Valley Inn. She sighed as she put it on, inspecting her outfit. Passable. At least she wasn't still in that spaghetti strap cocktail dress stage. God, what was she thinking then? Today's agenda was clear: Go to Jack's and tell him she was returning to Pine Valley and needed her keys back. Then have him figure out a way to get Babe the hell out of her company. Whoever said revenge is a dish best served cold wasn't kidding- this plan sure had bitten her in the ass.

Greenlee grabbed her purse, sticking her room key inside. Her phone started to ring, and she fumbled with the clasp of her bag again.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hey, how are you?... That's good. I'm fine… Well actually I have a few errands to run today… how long are you in town, maybe we could do lunch tomorr- I'll be right there." She hung up the phone, and headed for the elevators, his last words ringing in her ear. _It's about Simone_.

Greenlee entered BJ's and looked around. He was sitting in a booth in the corner.

"Kenny hi," she said, smiling, and setting down her purse next to her.

"It's good to see you again Greenlee," he replied, taking a sip of his coffee, as she ordered an herbal tea.

"Well of course," she replied. "I was uh, surprised to see you at the funeral. I didn't realize you and Simone had kept in touch."

"Well we didn't talk everyday on the phone or anything," he explained. "But we exchanged Christmas cards and emails. I met her in New York a few times when I was there for work."

"How is that?" Greenlee asked. "How's life in…that obscure country you moved to?" Kenny laughed to himself at Greenlee's crinkled nose.

"It's okay," he replied. "It's not as interesting as when Simone was in it but…"

"What could be?" Greenlee said, grinning. "That girl got herself arrested more times than Erica Kane's gotten married."

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "You do recall who always had to bail her out, right?"

"Yeah," she answered, laughing.

"If I recall, you weren't always a fan of her escapades."

"That's just because if I was going to break into a tv studio, I would do a hell of a lot more then make a commercial."

"Uh, Greenlee? You _did_. And you _did_. _On a wedding dress_."

"Simone told you!?" Greenlee whisper shouted, furious. Kenny chuckled at her ever reddening face.

"Actually, Mia," he replied.

"Mia? I could throw that girl out a window right now," Greenlee replied, half seething.

"Relax," Kenny told her. "It was a helluva story."

"That it was," Greenlee agreed, remembering that night. She hadn't known what love was then, hadn't known how to recognize it, but she sure as hell had it.

"What about you, Greenlee? How's your life?" She bit her lip at the question, twirling her ring absentmindedly.

"Good," she replied triumphantly. "My life… it's starting to look up." She nodded at the waitress who had just returned with her tea.

"So, I guess we should get to it, huh?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah," Greenlee replied. "Guess so."

"This really won't take long. I just needed to give you this." He handed her an envelope, and she frowned, as she started to open it.

"What's this?"

"I was her lawyer," Kenny explained. "She never wanted to bother about finding a new one, so whenever I was in New York, I'd handle her legal work. In my last trip, a few months back she called me up because she wanted to change her will. She said that she had inherited a lot of stock in Fusion, and she wanted to give it to you, in the event of her death."

"To me?"

"She explains it in that letter," he said quietly. She looked at the letter, fearfully, before quietly ripping it open. It had Simone's loopy scripted handwriting. This was her. Greenlee's eyes started to tear up.

"She says that she wanted me to have it because Fusion was mine," she explained. "Mine and Kendall's. Said she knew I wouldn't be able to give this away, because she gave it to me. So I would have to come back here and patch things up with Kendall."

"Maybe you should take her advice," Kenny said quietly. "Those are her last wishes."

"I never should've-" Greenlee whispered, with a tone of extreme self- loathing.

"What?"

"I'm a bad friend," she told him. "Simone deserved better."

"From what Simone told me, she was happy with her life. I mean, besides… Ethan." He shifted uncomfortably.

"You were still hung up on her, weren't you?"

"Never knew anyone like her," Kenny replied, a mixture of wistfulness and bitterness in his voice.

"You'll get it Kenny," Greenlee told him, smiling. "I know it."

"Yeah, well," Kenny sighed. "Let's hope that you're right. In any case, I think you should stay in Pine Valley. Do what Simone wanted."

"Oh believe me," Greenlee told him, one of her signature glints in her eye, "I plan on staying."


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda threw her jacket down on the counter and sighed. Confusion would be opening in a bit and she had a lot of work to do. Nevermind the fact that she had spent the morning planning a funeral with Brooke (thank god for Brooke who knew exactly what to do) and all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch _The Little Mermaid_.

"Rough day?" Jonathan asked, coming up behind her. Amanda felt her stomach flip a little. He really was beautiful.

"Something like that," Amanda answered, with a wry grin. He patted her arm, before grabbing a towel to wipe down the counter with.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied, flopping down in a chair. "I just want to forget everything. Tell me something happy."

"Penguins mate for life?"

"Yeah that's not really cheering me up," she told him, not able to hide the bitterness in her voice. He looked down, his face imperceptible.

"It's been a rough week," he agreed. "Simone-"

"Yeah," Amanda agreed. "It was so weird, you know? Like I went there, and I knew her, but I didn't really know her."

"Yeah, those things are always so awkward," Jonathan agreed, counting glasses. "People acting fake, pretending they like each other."

"Not at this one," she snorted. She almost laughed at Jonathan's befuddled face. "Ryan didn't tell you?" He shook his head. "Greenlee and Kendall and Annie had this major cat fight."

Jonathan's face visibly paled. "Greenlee's here?"

"Yeah," Amanda said. "She was one of Simone's best friends." She paused at the sick look on his face. 'Are you okay?"

"Just… do you think she's sticking around?"

"Probably not," Amanda shrugged. "It hasn't been long since she left the first time. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Jonathan replied, shaking himself out of his stupor. "I just hope Ryan is okay with this."

"She's probably just in town long enough to go to the funeral and see her dad or whatever."

"I hope so," Jonathan replied. He looked up at her, a lazy smile on his face. "So, are you going to actually do some work, or just leave it all to me?"

"Hmmmm," Amanda murmured, putting on a fake thoughtful look. "I think I'm going to let you do all the work. You're just so good at it." She laughed, and Jonathan grabbed his dirty rag, and threw it at her. She stopped laughing when it hit her square in the face.

"Hey!" she cried. "This thing is so gross!"

"Yeah, well, you deserve it," Jonathan told her. Amanda hopped out of the chair and made a run at the bar. Jonathan saw where her eyes were looking, and made a grab for the water spray, but she reached it first. She may be a girl, but she was quick. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't dare." Amanda arched an eyebrow. Jonathan started to move towards her, and she let the spray loose.

"Ack!" Amanda cried, laughing as Jonathan tried to wrestle the water from her.

"Just give up!"

"Never!"

"Here's an idea, why don't you try _not_ manhandling women?" Amanda and Jonathan both looked up at the new voice.

"Jamie?" Amanda asked, genuinely confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he told her quietly. "And my mom said you had work soo… here I am." He smiled at her, somehow managing to scowl at Jonathan at the same time.

"A few months too late," Jonathan snarked. He couldn't believe Jamie was being so obvious in his hatred.

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked.

"I'm just saying," Jonathan told him, "you disappear for months, and now you waltz back in?"

"Jon-" Amanda started to say, but was interrupted by Jamie.

"Who are you to lecture me?" Jamie asked. "My friendship with Amanda has nothing to do with you, so you can butt out. Go find a 12 year old to play house with… oh wait, you already did that. Why aren't you in jail, again?"

"And tell me, how many babies have you stolen lately?" Jon asked.

"You guys-"

"Do you really want to compare rap sheets Lavery?" Jamie asked, incredulous.

"You started it,"Jonathan bitched.

"That's mature, you guys," Amanda said, rolling her eyes. "Really."

"Listen, Amanda, I just wanted to talk," Jamie explained, switching gears. "Can we?" She gave him an appraising look before grabbing him by the elbow and leading him to the corner.

"What's up?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I saw you at Simone's funeral," he told her. "And I… the whole time I kept thinking about Simone. And my dad. I used to know her really well. Her and dad, they weren't in a very... conventional relationship, but I got to know her pretty well. And then they broke up, and I grew up, and I was sitting at her funeral realizing I hadn't talked to her in months. And then I saw you, and I realized the same thing."

Amanda shifted uncomfortably. He was comparing her to the dead girl? "We've been busy. You had med school and Julia and-"

"No," Jamie replied, shaking his head. "When your dad died I promised you I'd be there. And I didn't live up to that promise, and for that I'm sorry. But I'm here now… if you still want to be friends." Amanda stared up at his face… he really did have the best puppy dog eyes. She sighed.

"On one condition," she replied, a very serious expression on her face.

"On?"

"You admit that I'm right," she informed him, pausing a little. That there is no way Spiderman could beat Superman in a fight to the death." Jamie cracked a smile.

"That's something I just can't do," hereplied, as he shook his head sadly.

"But Superman is unbeatable!" Amanda cried, hitting him on the arm.

"Untrue! Even Superman has a weakness, and Peter Parker is a scientist. He devised the webbing didn't he? While Spiderman couldn't beat Superman-"

"Ha! You admit it!" Amanda cried, smiling. Jamie shook his head.

"Peter Parker totally could!" he cried, annoyed that even after all these years, she didn't believe him. "He would figure out how to use green kryptonite to his advantage, and devise a green kryptonite web that he could ensnare Superman in. Then Superman would be useless!"

"No!" Amanda yelled, "you're wrong!" She turned towards Jonathan. "Jon, tell him you agree with me?"

"I was always a Batman fan myself," Jonathan told them. "He can kick everyone's ass." Jamie and Amanda stared at him blankly.

"He's as stupid as JR," Jamie mused. When they had had this fight as children, Jamie had always thought science and technology could beat everything. Amanda believed in the idea that one man could be invincible, and JR had always ascribed to the theory that the rich guy always wins. Jonathan bristled.

"Are you five? Now you're calling me stupid?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "No Jonathan he meant-"

"I know what he meant," Jonathan told her, eying Jamie warily. "And I'm certainly not going to be called stupid by a guy who goes to PVU, when I went to Princeton."

"Didn't you get kicked out? Jamie asked, mockingly.

"At least I got in," Jonathan replied.

"This is not necessary you two," Amanda pleaded.

"And it's also really boring," Kendall piped up. The three looked towards the doorway, where she stood, hand on hip. "Seriously. If you two are gonna have a cat fight, at least make it interesting. I always use props- lotion, papers, wedding dresses, that sort of thing. But not when you're supposed to be working Jonathan, because you really don't want to give me a legitimate reason to fire you. And James, please leave, we're not open yet, but come back later, and maybe I'll teach you how to throw a drink in someone's face. Amanda, if you need intelligent conversation, come on upstairs… even _Babe_ is smarter then these two... maybe." The three of them stared at Kendall, as she walked towards the elevator. "Lame," she muttered, shaking her head slightly.

"Someone's in a mood," Jonathan muttered, bitterly.

"Her friend did just die," Jamie snapped at him. "Even a PVU idiot can figure that out." He turned to Amanda, completely dismissing Jonathan from his mind. "Do you want to grab lunch tomorrow? If you have plans…"

"No, tomorrow's fine," Amanda replied. "I have some calls to make, but I can meet you at BJs, say, around one?"

"Perfect," Jamie replied, giving her a big smile, before leaving. Jonathan scowled. Why did this asshole think he had any right to Amanda?


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall shook her head as she stepped off the elevator. How had she ever agreed to hire that thrice murdering, woman abusing, Kendallnapping dirtbag? And why did she have to deal with the likes of Jamie Martin? They really had to have a talk about who they let into Fusion, she thought, shaking her head a bit, as she put her purse on her desk. She looked up and saw Babe. Oh. Right.

"Hello Kendall!" Babe said, brightly. "It's beautiful today isn't it? The sun is shining and you just want to wrap yourself in it like a big snug blanket! Did you have a good lunch break? Did you see little Spike? He's getting so big, it amazes me how fast they grow, their little fingers and toes just-"

"Bianca?" Kendall asked.

"Hmm?" Bianca asked, barely looking up from her paperwork.

"Shut IT. Up." Babe looked at Kendall affronted, and Bianca just shook her head. Kendall and Babe would never get along. Kendall had never understood Bianca's ability to forgive Babe, just as Bianca could never understand how Kendall could hold a grudge so long. She knew what Babe did was wrong- she simply found it too tiring to hate her, to let Babe still have that kind of power over her. So she played nice, smiled in all the right places, and tried not to let everything bother her. She had her beautiful, smart little girl back, and that's all that mattered.

"How's Zach?" Bianca asked.

"Fine," Kendall told her. "He and Tad were working on the case this morning." This caused Bianca to look up from her paperwork. Kendall settled into her desk chair, crossing her long legs.

"Have they come up with anything?" Binks asked anxiously. Babe too, listened intently, though she was still shuffling papers around mindlessly. Kendall figured everything that skank did was mindless though. Kendall sighed.

"It was definitely poison. Aidan's drawing up a profile for the killer, and Tad used his dad to get at the medical records. Zach contacted some of his friends to get a hold of security camera footage in the area, to see if there was anyone here that night."

"Wait, back up," Bianca said. "Killer? But they ruled it a suicide!"

"Zach's pretty convinced it wasn't," Kendall told her. "Tad as well. And if both of them are that convinced… I mean, we knew Simone. She was my friend. Suicide never felt right to me."

"Why would someone want to kill Simone?" Bianca asked, softly, stunned. Kendall grimaced, knowing her sister was thinking exactly what she had been thinking hours before. When Zach had told her… Spike had woken her up early- apparently he was bored and wanted someone to play with. She had been sitting on the floor with him, half laughing, half crying as he tugged at her messy curls, when Zach walked back into the house. She had immediately known something was wrong. Normally when he found her in funny or uncomfortable positions like this, or when he watched her play with their son, or whenever she said something half way ridiculous, or hell, whenever he looked at her period, he had this half amused, half worshipping smile on his face, but his jaw was set in a line as he watched them. She had immediately disentangled Spike's hands from her hair and taken him into the other room. It was stupid but somehow she thought she was protecting him that way. It's not like he'd be able to understand what Zach said, and he'd never remember Simone, but he was so innocent, and what happened to Simone was so vile. She came back into the room, and he gave her the news- which was both devastating and relieving. At least if it were murder, it would mean there wasn't anything she could do to help her unhappy friend. She hadn't missed any suicidal signs.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "It's crazy."

"They can't be serious though, right?" Babe asked. "I mean, that's not crazy freak accident murder, like, Simone got shot in a bank robbery or something- someone wanted her dead and plotted her death and went to lengths to try to cover it up and-"

"Shut UP!" Kendall cried, seeing the sick look on Bianca's face. "We know what it means Babe. We don't have to keep saying it."

"It's awful," Bianca murmured.

"Death is not-" Zarf started to say, but was interrupted.

"Oh my god, are you here?" Kendall asked, outraged. She had completely missed the fact that he was there when she walked in, probably because for once, he was actually fully dressed. Thank god. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Kendall," Babe stated, and Kendall cringed at the perpetual half whine in her voice.

"Yep, I had to ask," Kendall muttered.

"You don't have to be such a bitch," Babe told her.

"I don't need manner lessons from a baby stealing skank, thank you very much," Kendall snapped.

"Babe is a beautiful person, in side and out, Kendall," Zarf declared. "You should try to be more like her."

Oh my lord," Kendall said through gritted teeth. "If you don't get out of here right now, I swear to god, I will-"

"Kendall," Bianca whined, "come on."

"Binks, this aura yoga freak needs to go now," Kendall told her sister, "with his death is amazing and his inability to keep his clothes on, and seriously, how excited can a person get over zen?"

"Your negative aura is the worst I've ever seen Kendall," Zarf informed her. "I'm surprised you can still breathe through it. How can you stand to live such a worthless existence?" Kendall raised her eyebrows, and everything in her tall frame bristled. If this piece of crap wanted to play, she'd be more than willing to win.

"Kendall, Zarf stays, "Babe said. "We've already talked about this."

"Fine," Kendall snitted. "But someone should teach him how to put eyeliner on properly at least. This is a cosmetics company, last time I checked."

"Zarf, would you mind going downstairs and asking Amanda if she'd like to join us for dinner?" Babe asked, sensing another fight. Zarf agreed, and Bianca sent her a grateful look.

"Look, let's just focus on the good things," Bianca stated, sending her sister pleading glances, in that stern way only she could pull off.

"Like what?" Kendall snapped.

"Zach, Tad and Aidan are tracking down Simone's killer," Bianca said. "They'll go to jail and Simone can be at peace."

"Binks, I have so much to teach you about revenge," Kendall told her sister, with a slight smile. "Jail? Hell no, whoever did this will most definitely pay."

"Tad and Zach will come through," Binks declared, smiling faintly. She had to believe that.

"Why should we wait for them?" Babe asked.

"What?"

"Why don't we do it?" Babe asked again, excitedly. "We're strong, capable, smart women. We can do this!"

"No we can't," Kendall told her.

"Why not? Stop being so negative Kendall."

"No Babe, I agree with Kendall," Bianca told her. "Tad's life work is to do this sort of thing. It's our job to make sure Simone's company succeeds."

"We owe her that," Kendall agreed.

"Fine then," Babe pronounced stubbornly. "I can do it on my own." Kendall raised her eyebrow again, glancing down at the pile of mail on her desk. Silently, she wished Babe would. There was no way that hobilly could hold her own against a murderer, and if one good thing were to come out of this, it would be Babe Carey Chandler out of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Greenlee sighed, as she knocked on the door, pulling her coat closer to her. It was freezing! And someone better open the door really quickly because she did not enjoy waiting. She smiled inwardly, when the door finally creaked open.

"Hot chick," the guy stated, after looking her over once. Greenlee, scoffed disgusted.

"Cousin," she replied, giving Sean a nasty look. "We met at Simone's remember?" She stared at him, and he smirked at her.

"Right," he replied. "Just messin with ya. So do you want to come in, or just keep standing outside sending me death threats with your eyes?"

"Don't you have school?" Greenlee asked, as she stepped by him, into the foyer.

"Half day," he replied. "It's gonna be awesome."

"Do you have plans?" Greenlee asked.

"That's the beauty of a half day," Sean replied. "Gonna go over to Colby's, see if she wants to hang, and then do whatever."

"Do they teach English at PVH?"

"Whatever," Sean replied, shaking his head.

"Is Jackson here?" Greenlee asked, taking off her jacket, and hanging it on the hook.

"Yeah, he's upstairs," Sean answered. "Took the day off work to catch up on some work."

"Sounds familiar," Greenlee replied dryly.

"Yeah whatever, thank god I didn't inherit that gene. Listen Uncle Jack'll be down in a sec, if you want him. I gotta go. Later." Greenlee watched as Sean grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door. She sighed looking around. She headed to the mantle- a picture of Kendall, Bianca, and Erica before the wedding to Jack that Greenlee crashed, one of Jack, Lily, and Reggie at Christmas, another of Travis, Jack and Bianca when she was little, the one of Kendall, Bianca and Miranda from that New Years in the hospital, a recent one of all of them including Sean, and one of Kendall and Spike. She fingered the edge of the last one- a picture of all of them at Jack and Erica's wedding in Florida. She'd probably never fit into this family, she thought, twisting her ring. But she sure as hell was going to try this time.

"Greenlee?" Jack asked, when he got to the bottom of the stairs. She turned and smiled. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi," Greenlee replied, "I didn't just let myself in- Sean did. He left."

"You know you're always welcome here," Jack told her, giving her a wry grin. "Though I am curious what the purpose of this visit was?"

"Well, I have a couple of reasons," Greenlee told him, following his lead as he sat on the couch. "I wanted to tell you that I've decided to move back to Pine Valley."

"Well that's great," Jack told her, a genuine smile on his face. "For how long?"

"I'm not sure yet," Greenlee replied. "Simone left me her shares of Fusion."

Jack looked at her, not sure what to say.

"Well that's… that's"

"And I want to honor her wishes," Greenlee told him. "She thought Kendall and I should be in charge of Fusion, and I want to do what she wants."

"And you'll be okay with Kendall?" Jack asked. "The two of you do have a bad past."

"I will do whatever's best for that company," Greenlee stated, "and if that means Kendall, then okay." She reached into her bag, and pulled out some papers. "Which brings me to this. Letting Babe have my shares was one of the worst mistakes of my life. Leo always said I was bad at revenge. Always wound up hurting myself more. So these are the legal documents, and if you can find any loophole for me, that would be fantastic."

"Of course," Jack replied, taking the papers. He looked at Greenlee keenly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered, too quickly for Jack's tastes.

"Losing Simone was hard," Jack began, clearly fishing for something.

"Yes. It was," Greenlee replied. "But I'm used to it." Jackson looked down, not sure what to say next. She had a way of doing that. Speaking the truth, and making you feel bad for her, but you just know if you express pity she'll try and cut you where it hurts the most. "Anyway, I don't want to think about that. I want to think about my company and my family and getting rid of Babe Carey."

"I'll do my best," Jackson replied.

"Thank you."

"Have you thought about where you are going to live?"

"At my penthouse," Greenlee replied. "Only thing I did know. Do you still have my keys?"

"Yes," Jack replied, "they're on the key rack. And don't worry, I've been having the place cleaned since Lily moved out."

"Lily lived there?" Greenlee asked, her brows furrowing. "When? I thought Lily only moved out when she was…" Realization dawned on her face. "No. Was she living there when she was married to that… that… thrice murdering, woman abusing, Greenleenapping dirtbag? Was he living there?"

Jack looked down. "I'm sorry but it was the only way-"

"He slept in my bed!" Greenlee yelled. "He tried to kill me- TWICE! And he slept in my bed? Now I have to get a new bed! And a new couch! And new marble busts! And new floors! And new curtains! And new-"

"Greenlee, I get it," Jack interrupted her. "And I'm sorry."

"Where is the little cretin?" Greenlee asked. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Well now you've made me an accessory before the fact, so I surely can't tell you," Jackson told her.

"Dammit Jackson!" Greenlee yelled, standing up, furious. "This is not a joke. I swear, if you don't tell me…"

"Greenlee, hurting Jonathan will not solve anything," Jackson replied, trying to soothe her.

"Fine," Greenlee snapped. "I'll just go to Fusion. Bianca or Kendall will tell me where to find him. They at least, know how despicable Jonathan is.

Jack sighed. She was going to find out eventually.

"He's probably at work at Confusion," Jack told her. "But while I fully support you in hating him, please don't do anything that will require me to defend you in court."

"He works at my bar?" Greenlee asked, her eyes deadly. Jack did not like that look. "Excuse me. I'll see you later dad." She flounced out the door, grabbing her keys off the key rack, as well as her jacket, as she went. Jackson wasn't sure what just happened, but he knew it wasn't good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"And so then that prick had the nerve to talk about my relationship with Lily," Jonathan fumed, venting to his sister. Erin propped her head on her elbow.

"And Amanda just let him say that stuff?" she asked, indignant. No one was allowed to treat her brother that way.

"It's not her fault Jamie Martin is an asshole," Jonathan told her, defending Amanda. "Besides, she did shut him up."

"Still, when Amanda gets back, I'm going to have a talk with her," Erin told him.

"Erin, don't worry about it. She's not the problem. And I can handle Martin."

"Yeah," Erin agreed. "I don't get why all these people act like they're better than us." Erin jumped at the sound of the loud crash behind her. She saw Jon's face go white, and turned to see a very tiny, very angry woman standing in the doorway. The sunlight from outside surrounded her, so all Erin could make out was her figure, but even that was unmistakable. Greenlee.

"You're fired," Greenlee declared, before Erin could even say hi.

"What?" Erin asked, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"You heard me," Greenlee told her. "Jonathan's fired."

"You can't fire him, Greenlee," Erin said.

"You don't even own Fusion anymore," Jonathan told her in his most superior voice. "Remember? You gave those shares to Babe Chandler?" Greenlee wanted to knock the smug right off his face. She reached into her bag, and held up the papers Kenny had given her.

"Simone left me a little present," she said, in her best smug voice, which was of course, a hundred times better then Jonathan's. "I'm in. You're out."

"You can't fire him!" Erin screeched. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"He tried to kill me twice," Greenlee told her, in a slow voice, like she was talking to a child. "Doesn't matter why he did it. If he makes my work environment uncomfortable, I can fire him. You can't find a judge in the world who wouldn't agree with me."

"You're just doing this because of Ryan," Jon declared angrily. "That's absolutely ridiculous. You're mad that our brother has moved on- you're such a Lavery Hater!"

" What, are you going to fire me next?" Erin spit out, her voice full of contempt.

"You work for me?" Greenlee asked, surprised.

"I work for Fusion," Erin said haughtily. "For Babe and Bianca and Kendall. Not you."

"Honey, I was in Kendall's kitchen when we formed this company, and I've got the shares now," Greenlee bitched. "But to answer your question, no, I won't fire you. Until I see what kind of work you do. Because unlike anyone in your family, I'm a businesswoman who knows that you don't just give your friends jobs, but pick the people who deserve it. So murdering kidnappers? Out. Annoying redheads who know what they're doing? Can stay. Unless you piss me off some more."

"You still can't do this Greenlee," Jonathan told her. "You're not the whole company."

"Yeah," Erin agreed, practically yelling. "We'll just see what Babe and Bianca have to say about this."

"What about me?" Kendall asked, exiting the elevator with Babe, overhearing the end of the conversation. "Greenlee?" she asked, noticing the petite bitch.

"Greenlee thinks she can fire Jonathan."

"Simone left me her shares, Kendall," Greenlee explained, completely dismissing Babe. She may hate Kendall, but at least she had half a brain.

"She did," Kendall stated, mentally appraising the situation. Tossing aside the fact that she'd actually have to deal with Greenlee which would suck, she focused on the fact that when it came to Babe and the Laverys, Greenlee would probably be her ally.

"Well Greenlee, that'll be so awesome to have you around!" Babe gushed. "But… you can't fire Jonathan. I own a fourth of this company, and I want him around." She sent Jonathan a comforting smile.

"Well I agree with the lying bitch," Kendall stated. Everyone looked at her while she paused. "Greenlee, not Babe. I agreed to hire Jonathan because it's what my cousin wanted. But now that she's not married to you, I have no reason to keep you here."

"You have no reason to fire me," Jonathan said.

"You tried to kill her, moron," Greenlee snapped.

"He's not a moron anymore," Kendall whispered to her. "Apparently he got his smart back."

"Because there was so much of it in the first place?" Greenlee asked. Kendall smiled. This was fun.

"That's preposterous!" Jonathan was fuming with anger. "I was cleared of all those charges!"

"You being around still causes mental duress to your victims, Jonnyboy," Kendall explained cheerily.

"But you knew all that when you hired him," Erin shot back.

"Yeah, that's a reason not to hire me, but not a reason to fire me," Jonathan spit out. "Nothing's changed."

"Sure it has," Greenlee interrupted. "Me. I'm here now. And it's you or me. And since I own part of the company, I don't know Kendall, what do you think?" Greenlee turned to her, a look of mock befuddlement on her face. Kendall matched her look.

"Hmmm," she paused, stroking her thumb and index knuckle over her chin, "Now I'm not sure but-"

"This isn't fair, you two," Babe complained.

"Don't interrupt Kendall baby stealer," Greenlee snapped.

"Hey! Don't defend me!" Kendall snapped back. She turned to Babe. "Don't interrupt me again, skank."

"That's really professional," Babe replied, rolling her eyes.

"That's a really sad comeback," Greenlee muttered, laughing to herself.

"You guys!" Erin exclaimed. "You're missing the point! You can't fire Jonathan!"

"Sure we can," Greenlee replied, dismissing Erin.

"On what grounds?" Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan," Kendall whined exasperated. "You drugged my new partner's drink here, to the point where she had to be hospitalized. And now you expect her to get served drinks by you? You're fired."

"End of discussion," Greenlee finished.

"You still don't have that kind of power," Babe declared. "Call Bianca down here. She'll side with us." Kendall raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, let's get Bianca downstairs," she agreed, smirking. She whipped out her cell phone. "Hey Binks? We're having a mini crisis down here, mind throwing your two cents in? Thanks." She shut her phone, and looked at the group. "She'll be right down." The five of them looked at each other in awkward silence. Erin's face was as red as her hair, and she was pissed. Jonathan alternated between furrowing his brows angrily, and shooting weird glances at Greenlee. Greenlee crossed her arms, and tapped her foot, annoyance and impatience exuding from every inch of her body. Kendall stood tall and languid, thoroughly enjoying work for the first time in months. She tried to keep herself from grinning. And Babe… well Babe looked smug.

"What's up guys?" Bianca asked, stepping off the elevator. She noticed Greenlee standing amongst the group. "Greenlee!" Bianca greeted her, breaking into a smile. She walked over to her cousin and gave her a hug hello. Kendall immediately lost her smile at this interaction. When the hell did Bianca start liking Greenlee?

"Hey Bianca," Greenlee greeted, parting from the hug. "I'm moving back to Pine Valley."

"You are?" Bianca asked, searching Greenlee's eyes for… something. Kendall wasn't sure what, but she could tell she was the only one who saw it.

"Yes, and Simone left me her shares of Fusion," Greenlee informed her, feeling like she'd said that 100 times in the last hour. "And I want to fire Jonathan. And Kendall agrees with me."

"But I don't because that's not fair," Babe piped up. "Jonathan's done nothing wrong. You know it's not fair Bianca, right? Everyone deserves a second chance!" Kendall sent daggers at the twit for uttering the words second chances to the woman whose baby she stole.

"Listen up Babe," Kendall started, but was interrupted by her sister.

"Yes, Babe, people do deserve a second chance," Bianca agreed, her face serious. Babe gave Kendall and Greenlee a haughty glance, and Erin and Jonathan exchanged smiles.

"Binks you can't be serious."

"I didn't finish Kendall," Bianca shushed her sister. "However, Jonathan can get a fresh start anywhere. His record has been cleared, and he has the ability and use of everything he learned in college. So, if the people who work here aren't comfortable having him around, then there's no reason to make this an even more hostile work environment. Jonathan, I will gladly give you recommendations to wherever you want to work next, and of course, you'll be compensated, but I'm afraid you are fired."

"That means beat it," Greenlee put in. Bianca rolled her eyes at Greenlee.

"This isn't fair," Erin yelled. "Come on, Jonathan. We'll fight this!" She tugged on her brother's sleeve, and pulled him to the door.

"Where are you going Erin?" Kendall asked.

"To find a lawyer," she snapped back.

"Okay, just remember I want that proposal on my desk by tomorrow," Kendall replied gaily. Bianca watched as Erin stormed out, Jonathan in tow.

"You two are such bitches," Babe declared, glaring at Greenlee and Kendall. She shook her head, and then headed to the elevator. "I have work to do." Greenlee and Kendall eyed each other warily. Bianca sighed. This was not going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Erin slammed open the door of BJs, sending it crashing into the wall. She sent death glares to the two old ladies clucking disapprovingly at her.

"Erin, I don't think breaking BJs will help with this," Jonathan mocked, smirking at her. Erin whirled around.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked angrily. "Don't you care what they did to you? I mean, how Ryan ever thought Greenlee or Kendall were worth his time… they're horrible."

"Yes, I agree."

"And Bianca!" Erin cried. "Man, I can't believe she turned on you too! What was she thinking?"

"I don't know." Jonathan sighed. It had been a few days since Greenlee fired him, and every lawyer they talked to said fighting the decision wouldn't be worth his time, and he was better off taking Bianca up on her offer for a recommendation. This last lawyer had been particularly smug about it, and had caused Erin to be a little irate. Of course, he wasn't happy about it either, but 5 hours with the punching bag at the gym had done him some good.

"Amanda!"Erin cried, and Jonathan looked in the direction his sister was. Amanda was sitting at the corner table, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, sipping a coffee, and going over a list of some sort. He had never seen her dressed so informally. He groaned inwardly. His good friend Amanda hadn't even bothered to call him after what had happened.

"Hey guys," Amanda greeted them, waving them into the empty chairs. "I didn't see you come in."

"You mean, you didn't hear me?" Erin asked, taking a seat. "I think I woke up people in Tokyo."

"No," Amanda replied, crinkling her nose. "I've been a little busy. I haven't really been paying attention."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Jonathan growled. Erin gave him a sideways glance- he hadn't even used that cold a tone when talking about Greenlee.

"You okay?" Amanda asked, furrowing her brow.

"Fine," Jonathan muttered. "Not that you'd care."

"What the hell?" Amanda asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you think?" Jonathan asked snottily. Amanda looked at him curiously, before glancing at Erin for some sort of help.

"The lawyers aren't able to help us," Erin told her. "They don't think we have a case."

"A case?"

"For Jonathan getting fired."

"You got fired?" Amanda asked, incredulous.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I took a few days off work to take care of some stuff," Amanda explained. "What happened?"

"Simone gave Greenlee her share of the company, and Greenlee and Kendall teamed up to convince Bianca to fire Jonathan," Erin explained. Amanda took a sip of her coffee.

"Wow, I'm sorry Jonathan,' she told him. "That sucks."

"That sucks?" Jonathan asks. "I tell you I got fired and all you have to say is that sucks?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, that Greenlee and Kendall are bitches?" Jonathan asked. "That it's completely unfair and you totally support me? That you're sorry for not being around? How about acting like a friend?" Amanda stared at him stone faced.

"I'm going to take into account that you had a bad day, and not completely write you off right now," she told him. "First of all, Greenlee and Kendall are bitches. But they've also been hurt by you, and yes, I know you've changed. But do you think that when my mom got better after having killed Will Cortlandt, Dixie Martin just said, oh hey, don't worry about it? Do you think my dad, after all the crap she did to my aunt, was just like "Yeah, that was no big deal?" No. It takes time for people to heal, and guess what? You just have to deal like the rest of us while they do so. So no, I don't think it's completely unfair, but I do support you. Personally, with your education, I don't see why you were just settling for that job, when you could do so much more. And excuse me, for not being at your beck and call. If you were having a problem, and wanted to talk, you could have called me and I would've been there. But I've been dealing with my own stuff and really don't have time for these petty problems."

"Petty?" Jonathan sputtered.

"Is anyone dead? Did anything happen that can't be fixed?" Amanda asked. "Losing a job sucks, but it's not the end of your world."

"Thanks Amanda, this is really showing me that support," Jonathan muttered. Amanda stood and threw a couple of bills on the table.

"I really don't have time for this right now," she snapped at him. She grabbed her purse, and ran out of the restaurant.

"Way to go brother," Erin told him, patting him on the back.

"She was wrong," he growled. "She was so wrong." Erin raised her eyebrows at him, watching as his face contorted in anger. How the hell did he go from being so calm to _that_ in just a few minutes?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: There's a chapter missing that describes Trevor's funeral because that's something I've wanted to write for awhile. But it's taking me too long, so I'm skipping it here, and will write it later.

Greenlee sighed as she watched Amanda leave the reception with Brooke, JR, and Jamie. She knew how hard this day must've been for her since she had gone through the same thing herself when her father had been killed on her wedding day. And she and Roger hadn't even been close. How horrible it must've been for Amanda when Trevor had been the greatest dad in the world, it seems. She glanced around- not a lot of people were left, but plenty had come to the funeral. Trevor had been well loved.

"Greenlee," Ryan greeted her. He had walked up, Annie by his side, much to Greenlee's confusion. What did they possibly have to say to each other?

"Ryan," Greenlee replied, "I didn't expect you would come."

"Jonathan and Amanda got into a fight," he explained. "He didn't feel right coming so I came in his place. Besides, Trevor was a good man." Greenlee nodded.

"I didn't know him well either, but I figured I should be here for Jackson," she explained. "Which if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do." She brushed past them, and walked across the room, more then faintly relieved at getting away.

"She's less violent this time," Annie quipped. Ryan nodded. Greenlee headed over to Jackson and Erica, placing a hand on his arm.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie, thanks for asking," Jackson replied, smiling at her. Erica eyed her warily.

"Not planning on making any scenes, Greenlee?" she asked.

"I won't if you won't," she replied slightly annoyed. As if Erica, queen of making scenes, had any room to judge. She glanced away. Kendall and Bianca were across the room, chatting with Zach. Myrtle, Palmer and Opal were having drinks with Derek and Dani. Maria, Dixie and Tad were talking in the corner- everyone else had pretty much left the Valley Inn. The family had headed back to Brooke's, and all that was left was a random assortment of long forgotten friends and hangers on.

"Why do you think she came back?" Kendall asked Bianca and Zach.

"Who cares, Kendall? She's back and we'll deal with her," Bianca replied.

"No, no, no, you know something Binks," Kendall replied, eyeing her sister shrewdly, her voice going higher in pitch, slightly wild, like it always did when she knew she was on to something.

"What?"

"You know what's going on," Kendall accused her. "Come on, you were so friendly with her at Fusion, why? Last I checked, you hated Greenlee." Bianca sighed.

"Do you know where she's been the past year, Kendall?"

"No," Kendall replied, "do you?"

"She was in Paris?" Zach asked, appraising Bianca's reaction. Yes, his wife was definitely right. Something was going on with Bianca and Greenlee.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To be closer to Leo, I think," Bianca replied. "After she left Ryan, I think she needed to be someplace she felt loved. And he loved her, and that's where they were supposed to be. Together. So she went to Paris."

"And what? You became friends?" Kendall asked, somewhat skeptically.

"I was with Maggie," Bianca explained. "And Maggie was Leo's cousin. They went out to lunch one day- talked about you, me, Leo, David, Vanessa, this town. They started hanging out more and Greenlee started coming over. Miranda really likes her. And yeah, we put our differences behind us. They seemed so stupid- we're both different people now. So yeah, I guess we're friends."

"I don't believe this," Kendall muttered.

"She's Uncle Jack's daughter!" Bianca whined.

"Not that," Kendall replied. "I can't believe you just lied to me for Greenlee. Now tell me the real story Binks."

Greenlee watched Kendall and Bianca fighting. She hoped Bianca would be able to hold her own- she couldn't let Kendall ruin everything… again. She jiggled her purse impatiently.

"Erica, it was nice to see you," Ryan said, walking over to say goodbye. "Jackson, Greenlee." Jack nodded at Ryan and Annie. Greenlee noticed their held hands and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no," Bianca muttered, watching the scene.

"What?" Kendall asked. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Look," Bianca said, nodding towards their mother, Ryan, and Greenlee.

"That's not good," Zach agreed. Kendall watched as Greenlee's phone began to ring, and she fished in her bag for it.

"Oh, and who's rude now?" Annie muttered. Kendall shook her head. Annie did not want to get into it with Greenlee again.

"Hello?" Greenlee asked breathlessly. "Maggie, Maggie slow down. What happened? … Oh my god, is he okay?.. What?... What? … She did? Where is she now? … Okay, where are they now? … And you're sure David's going to be okay? How, how's Bridget?"

Kendall watched as Greenlee's voice went from anxious, to concerned, to excited, to serene, as she talked to Maggie. She also noticed her sister edging towards the group. Ryan, Annie, Erica, and Jackson were involved in a four way what the hell glance.

"Okay, I'll be on the first plane back to- what do you mean? … David will be able to fly here?... You will? Maggie, you are amazing!... Is his cell phone working?... It what? Okay, okay, tell him to call me as soon as he can- why didn't he call me?... Right, right. Okay, okay, I'll talk to you soon. Love you!" Greenlee shrieked happily, as she flipped her phone shut.

"Greenlee what was that all about?" Jackson asked. Greenlee brushed passed him, and rushed to Bianca. "They got her! They got her!" she shrieked. Kendall watched as Bianca's face broke into a grin, and then she watched in horror as Bianca ran at Greenlee, hugging her and jumping up and down. It was like someone had taken Kendall and landed her in some bizarre world. This wasn't happening.

"Bianca!" Erica exclaimed, her shocked face matching Kendall's own. "Would you two care to explain why you're acting like children?"

"At a funeral, no less?" Jackson added.

"I've been in Paris," Greenlee explained, turning towards her father and Erica. "With Bianca and Maggie… and Leo." Kendall knew her jaw had dropped to the ground. Erica and Jack wore matching expressions of shock. Annie looked confused, and Ryan looked gutted. Kendall snuck a look at Zach, but she couldn't read his face.

"What?" Jackson asked. "Greenlee, Leo is dead."

"He's not, Uncle Jack," Bianca replied. "Look this town knows better than anyone that people come back from the dead all the time."

"Just look at that corner," Greenlee added, pointing towards Tad, Dixie, and Maria, who were watching the goings on with interest. "They were all dead at one point too."

"She's got a point Jack," Tad called from the other side of the room. Jack waved at him, bobbing his head. Tad's jokes would not be necessary.

"Who's Leo?" Annie asked.

"Greenlee's first husband," Ryan answered, his throat dry. "We thought he died a few years ago. He fell over a cliff." Annie stared at the woman who had viciously yelled at her days before, and then at Ryan. She could tell he was both happy and devastated at this news.

"How?" Erica asked, amazed.

"I was leaving town," Greenlee replied. "I had just left Kendall and Ryan at Ryan's house," she started, throwing a glance in Kendall and Ryan's direction. "I, I called David to say goodbye. He had just gotten a call from Leo. He had had amnesia, been staying at this farmhouse. His body had washed ashore there, and this old couple had nursed him back to health. There was, there was a newspaper article, and David's picture was in there- Leo recognized him, so the old couple called him. David was on his way up there, so he gave me the address. We went there, and he, it was him. It was Leo." Greenlee paused and glanced at Bianca.

Kendall watched as her mother started to cry.

"Mother?" she asked, heading over to her side. Bianca did the same.

"I'm fine," Erica replied, wiping away a tear. "I'm just… I'm happy. You know, Greenlee, how I felt about Leo."

Greenlee nodded. She had been going on auto pilot these past weeks. It started when she found out about Simone, and just got worse when Leo and David told her they were going after Vanessa. What if she lost him again? She had spent her time in Pine Valley shoving him in the back of her mind, pretending he never came back, in case he didn't again. She hadn't let herself believe it could finally be over. For months they had lived in Paris, Leo never leaving the house, so she would never know he was there, just in case Vanessa was watching her and Bianca and Maggie. She had had long drawn out conversations in public with Binks about how she wasn't over _Ryan_, of all people, in case Vanessa had spies there. Leo hadn't really been allowed to live, and she couldn't make herself believe that it was possible for their situation to change. But when she saw Maggie's number on her phone, she knew. She knew.

"Leo remembered us. When he saw us he came back to life. But we knew that if he was alive, Vanessa could be alive so David arranged for us to get out of the country until he found her. So we went to Paris."

"I was there," Bianca explained, "and Maggie. Greenlee and David knew they could trust us. And we knew that between Greenlee and I, we could get him to remember everything."

"And he did" Greenlee told them, finishing the explanation. "Anyway, we were living there, and then David got a tip on Vanessa. She was living in Vienna, so Leo and David went there to find her. I came here. Leo and I had planned… after they found Vanessa, to come home." She hadn't believed, until this moment, that he would be coming home.

"So what happened?" Bianca asked. "What did Maggie say?"

"They found her," Greenlee replied. "She's in prison in Vienna, and the authorities are working to extradite her here. David was shot- she shot him, but Maggie says that he's fine. It was only a flesh wound. He and Leo can leave Vienna tomorrow. They're just tying up loose ends. They're going to Paris to finish up the packing, and then everyone is coming back here. For good."

"Oh Greenlee," Bianca exclaimed, hugging her again. "I can't believe everything has finally worked out."

"I know," Greenlee replied. She turned to the rest of them. "We are sorry for lying to everyone. We just… I couldn't risk that Vanessa was keeping tabs on Pine Valley and would find Leo. We couldn't risk her coming after any of us."

"Well I'm just glad everything worked out sweetie," Jackson replied, giving her a kiss, still slightly shell shocked from information overload.

"Who's Bridget?" Kendall asked. "You mentioned speaking to Bridget." Greenlee and Bianca glanced at each other.

"Bridget…" Greenlee glanced at Bianca, not sure how to respond, but Bianca was no help. She gave her one of those "It's your mess" looks. "Look, you can't be mad at me, okay?" Greenlee whined, looking at Jack.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" he asked, not unkindly, but a bit exasperatedly.

"Bridget is my daughter."

"WHAT?" Ryan sputtered, eyes bulging out of his head. Annie's mouth opened slightly in dismay, Erica looked appalled, and Kendall was utterly shocked. "How could you keep that a secret from me?" Ryan demanded.

"Not. Yours," Greenlee told him, an edge to her voice. "Hello, I just told you Leo was alive, why would you think she was yours?"

"But, but I thought you couldn't have children," Kendall asked, her voice soft. She felt Zach's arm wind around her shoulders protectively.

Greenlee snorted, "Apparently I'm only allergic to Ryan's sperm," she explained. Kendall and Annie looked at her dubiously. "Seriously, it's a medical condition, look it up."

"So Bridget is your daughter?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Yes," Greenlee answered, a disgustingly large smile on her face. "Bridget Bianca du Pres. I would've told you sooner, but I couldn't. Then you'd ask who the father is, and that would've compromised Leo. Would you like to see a picture?" Jack nodded. Greenlee fumbled with her purse, taking out her wallet. "This is Bridget… and this is Bridget with Leo… and this is Bridget with Miranda."

"She's beautiful," Jack told her, looking at a picture of his grand-daughter and his great niece.

"She has your eyes," Greenlee told him. Erica leaned over Greenlee's shoulder, to look at the pictures.

"Oh!" she gushed. "How adorable is she!"

Kendall watched as everyone else crowded around Erica, Jack, and the pictures of Bridget. Even Palmer and Opal came over to take a look. She watched as Ryan walked away, a look of utter devastation on his face. Annie followed. She knew exactly how he felt. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes, and knew she had to get the hell out of there. She backed away from Zach, and tore out the door to the Valley Inn lobby.

"Hey! Hey, Kendall wait!" Zach called, and she stopped.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Kendall asked, bitterly, stepping back. "She's not in love with Ryan! And she has a baby!"

"These are bad things?" Zach asked. "Look, I know Greenlee's the most self involved person we know, but she can't be too horrible to her kid, right?"

"I'm not mad that she has a baby" Kendall snapped. "I'm mad… I mean, I'm glad she has a daughter. I think that's great, that she has a baby girl, and Leo's alive- I liked Leo! I was sad when he died. I mean, he was good to my sister- My sister, who suddenly is Greenlee's best friend. I mean god. It's not like I'm not happy for her, and it's not like I wish Leo were dead and Bridget wasn't born."

'Then what is it?"

"What the hell was it all for? Why did she act like she would die without Ryan and without his child? Why did she ruin our friendship? What the hell was she so mad at me about if two seconds later, Ryan isn't the love of her life, Leo is, and she gets a baby anyway. I mean I know, I know that it was all for Spike, and that I can't imagine my life without him, but she devastated me, Zach. She broke my heart. For Ryan! And she didn't even really love him. She's such a bitch!"

"C'mere," Zach whispered, pulling her to him, and Kendall was grateful for her husband. But still, she couldn't help thinking about Greenlee and how that bitch had ruined her life. She sure as hell would pay for that.


	10. Chapter 10

Bianca stepped out of the elevator at Fusion, nervous at what she'd see before her. She had been so caught up in Greenlee's news last night, that she had completely missed Kendall leaving. She had tried calling her last night, but Kendall hadn't picked up. She hoped that Spike had just been fussy, or Zach had been horny, and not that her sister was avoiding her calls. She placed her bag in her drawer, and looked around. Was she really the first one there?

Well at least she'd have some peace and quiet. That wouldn't last long. She sat down in her chair, and flicked her computer on. Erin entered from the other room, obviously avoiding eye contact, and dropped a file on Bianca's desk.

"Erin, come on," Bianca said, a bit exasperated. Erin had been giving them all the silent treatment the past few days, despite the fact that Bianca had faxed a, by all accounts, glowing and probably undeserved recommendation to Jonathan. She could at least be civil and stop acting like a child.

"It's the Hennerson file," Erin replied icily before leaving the room again. Bianca sighed. This was going to be a long day. Her computer sprung to life, just as the elevator doors rumbled open. Bianca watched as her sister strolled in, dropped her jacket on the back of her chair, and sat down without one word to Bianca.

"Not you too," Bianca whined. She was sick of people ignoring her just because she did something they didn't like.

"What?"

"Are you okay, Kendall? I didn't see you last night after Greenlee's announcement."

Kendall looked up. "I'm fine. I'm really happy for you and Greenlee. Leo was- is- a really good guy."

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

"You could have told me Binks," Kendall said, a bit snippily. "It's not like I would have shouted it from the rooftops. It's not like I'd have any way of telling Vanessa."

"I know that Kendall," Bianca said, her voice sincere. "We just didn't want things to get complicated."

"Really? So she could tell you and Maggie, but not me and anyone in Pine Valley because Vanessa could find us? Do you realize how stupid that sounds? She could've just as easily looked up Bianca Montgomery or Maggie Stone! She knew he was close to you two!"

"Leo never came over to our place, never went out into public. If anyone was watching us, they only saw Greenlee."

"Yeah, a pregnant Greenlee."

Bianca smirked. "Ryan helped out more than you can know with that. We always had these public conversations about how she had to go to Pine Valley and tell him the truth about his child."

"Sneaky," Kendall commented. "So she turned you into a liar?" Bianca knew Kendall was both annoyed that she was left out of the secret, and pleased that Bianca was apparently embracing her inner Kane scheming gene.

"I told you, it was complicated."

"And you didn't think maybe telling me would have made things simpler?"

"How do you mean?"

"It's nothing."

"_Kendall_."

She sighed, and sat back in her chair, her look thoughtful. "Maybe one of the reasons I was so resistant to wanting Spike was because he was supposed to be Greenlee's. Maybe if I knew she was happy and with the man she loves and a baby of her own, I would have felt less guilty. Do you know how long I felt guilty for loving that little boy? I mean, I still do,"

"I'm sorry," Binks replied, walking over to her sister, and sitting on her desk. "I never thought… I didn't think about you. I was just thinking about Leo."

"It's not your fault," Kendall replied, waving her off, and regaining her poise. "Ryan, Greenlee, Zach and I created that whole situation. Not you. I just… what a bitch!"

'Who?" Bianca asked, confused.

"Greenlee!" Kendall yelled, standing up, and throwing her hands in the air.

"Talking about me, Kendall?" Greenlee asked, entering Fusion. She always did have a way of arriving at the wrong time.

"You're not worth it," Kendall replied bitchily. Greenlee looked at her, a bit taken aback. She wracked her brain trying to think of something Kendall could be mad at her about. They had had a sort of truce ever since firing Jonathan. They weren't friendly exactly, but business came first.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You don't look very broken," Kendall snapped, picking up some papers and walking out. Greenlee looked at Bianca.

"I know I can be self absorbed, but did I do something to deserve that?" she asked, genuinely confused. Bianca smirked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"You called her a baby stealer, gave Babe part of her company, told her she was responsible for the ruination of your friendship- not to mention the dress ripping and the boyfriend stealing," Bianca informed her, counting things off on her finger.

"Yeah, but … we got past most of that months ago."

"And you came back here, and what did you do? Attacked her at Simone's funeral!" Bianca cried.

"I was keeping up with the act until Leo called," Greenlee insisted.

"That's crap," Binks replied. "By that time, Leo and David were already in Vienna, and he would've been exposed to Vanessa anyway. You were trying to hurt her." Binks fixed an accusing glare at Greenlee. "Think about it Greenlee. You tell her that she broke you, broke your friendship, you hurt her more times than I can count for Ryan and Spike, and then it turns out you don't want either one. Of course she's mad!"

"It's not like I traded Spike and Bridget like purses!" Greenlee exclaimed. "I _was_ hurt. I did think she meant to hurt me then- I wasn't thinking rationally! Clearly, considering I married Ryan. I did leave because of that. I'm not going to apologize for the love of my life coming back to me."

"She doesn't want you to apologize for Leo," Bianca replied, sighing.

'Then what does she want?"

"Her best friend?" Bianca asked. "I don't know, but really, do you have much to be angry with her for anymore?"

"I'm not mad at her," Greenlee replied airily, as if Bianca should know this already.

"Then tell her! And apologize for not telling her sooner, and tell her you're sorry for how things went down, and god, Greenlee, how many times have we talked about this?" Bianca asked, exasperated. They had spent many nights in Paris, watching Bridget and Miranda, discussing Kendall and how Greenlee should react to her. In Paris, she had been calm and rational, but ever since coming back to Pine Valley, she had been acting like she hated Kendall, and Bianca, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why.

"I'm here!" Babe's voice rang out, sugary sweet. Greenlee felt like she had just gotten an insulin injection.

"Oh joy," Greenlee muttered under her breath.

"Be nice," Bianca whispered. Greenlee rolled her eyes.

"Little A did the cutest little thing ever, you guys!" she gushed, "First he looked up at me with those big blue-"

"Babe do you have the proposal for the new line of foundation?" Greenlee interrupted.

"Not yet," she replied. "I just have to finish the last touches."

"The meeting is at 2," Greenlee replied stonily.

"It'll be done," Babe replied. "I promise." The three worked in silence. Kendall reentered the room. Greenlee glanced up at her, but quickly glanced down. "Hey, what should you wear to Caluccio's?"

"What?" Bianca asked.

'I've got a date at Caluccio's tonight," Babe explained. "I've heard it's really fancy. What do you think I should wear?"

"This isn't the 8th grade, Babe," Kendall snitted. "We don't sit around trying on outfits in front of the mirror and gushing about boys."

"What are we going to do, play girl talk next?" Greenlee joked.

"You've already got a head start on that Greenlee, what with the giant zit on your chin," Kendall snarked. Greenlee narrowed her eyes.

"Grown ups talk about this stuff with their friends too, you two," Babe whined.

"We're not friends," Greenlee and Kendall told her in unison.

"Well Bianca's my friend," Babe replied, jutting out her lower lip defiantly.

"You should wear your blue dress," Bianca offered, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Who's the date with, anyway?" Kendall asked. "That psycho husband of yours or my poor deluded brother?"

"Josh likes Babe?" Greenlee asked.

"Unfortunately," Kendall replied, dryly. "Hey, want to let him borrow some of your STD medication Greens?" Greenlee narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not the whore here Kendall," she replied. "How many guys have you slept with again?"

"You think I'm a whore?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"Well I think she's more of one," Greenlee replied, jabbing her thumb in Babe's direction. Kendall settled down.

"Well, naturally."

"Hey! You two!" Babe cried. "Maybe you should get to work? Or quit complaining. Or at least stop making fun of me. You would think with your friend all fresh in the ground, murdered, you two would realize how pathetic it is to bicker like this. Simone wouldn't want that."

"You don't get to talk about Simone!" Kendall snapped, her voice turning deadly. "She was my friend too," Babe told them haughtily.

"That would require you to know how to have a friend," Greenlee replied stonily, "without attempting to steal their babies." Babe looked like she had been slapped in the face, Kendall was deadly silent, and Bianca's face drained of whatever color she had.

"Let's just, let's just do our work," Bianca said quietly, glaring at the paperwork on her desk. Babe, Kendall, and Greenlee silently agreed, all concentrating on whatever was at their desks. But as Greenlee went to grab a pen out of the mug on her desk, she caught Kendall's eye, and knew they were thinking the same thing- Babe _had_ to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Amanda sighed as she ambled through the park. It was a bitter winter day, and the air was like ice, but there was something about the cold that she liked. Ever since she was little, she had loved winter, even when it attacked her and left her frozen. She watched as snowflakes drifted down, landing in her hair. When she was younger, she thought this made her look beautiful. Now she knew it only made her hair frizz. But she didn't care. Strangely enough, she was happier today then she had been in a long time, ever since she found out her father died. She had laid him to rest, had reconnected with her brother, Hayley… JR.

She had expected Jamie to be there. After his strange display of macho pride in Confusion, he had been there for her. So when she arrived at the chapel, and he was standing there already in his gray suit, arm around his mother as she talked with the reverend, she hadn't been surprised.

JR was another story. He had entered the chapel with Hayley, holding her hand, trailing behind her a bit. Hayley had come up to Amanda straight away, hugged her, told her she loved her, squeezed her wrist. She had been perfectly Hayley, just what Amanda needed. JR had hung back, looking slightly squeamish and slightly afraid, like a little kid meeting a stranger, but all he really wanted to do was cling to his mother's skirt. All he had to cling to were Hayley's fingers which he promptly grabbed hold of again after she hugged Amanda. Hayley yanked them away, gave him an encouraging smile, and then made herself busy with Tim. Amanda stared at him awkwardly, waiting for him to say something. He stood there, a man who tried to kill his wife, who tried to kill her, and he actually stood there looking at her expectantly.

"I can go if you want."

That's it? That's what he had to say to her. She stood silent.

"I know this is probably weird," JR continued, his voice growing stronger. "A lot has happened these past few years. A lot of it my fault. But... can we just pretend today, that everything is like it was when we were little? Your dad was family to me Amanda. You're family. I want… I need…" He paused staring at her. He sighed. "I need for whatever you need to happen." She stared at him, searching his blue eyes, which held an intensity she hadn't seen in a long time. She knew she should push him away, berate him for all his bad deeds, but his bad deeds were also hers. She stood there, the woman who almost killed half this town, who did kill Ethan, the ruiner of everyone's lives. She smiled, and when it came time to sit, he and Jamie were in the pew behind her and Hayley and Tim. And the rest of the night it was the three of them, falling into a solid rhythm. She felt like she was home again. She knew it was wrong, that she should never forgive him, and no one should forgive her, but she couldn't help it. Just that day, the day her father was put to rest, she wanted to feel safe again, like she had been when she was seven and they were her best friends.

She told herself it was just for that one night. But here she was walking through the park, a smile playing on her lips. She'd be driving Hayley back to the airport later, picking her up at the Chandlers, and she couldn't help hoping he'd be there and they'd go down to the lake and find a frog to put in Tad and Dixie's bed like they used to. Tad had always screamed like a girl, and Dixie had always laughed at him, afraid of a defenseless little frog. She would fetch it, and pet it, and make it domestic for a few hours before releasing it. And then Tad would sit them down on the couch, and give them a stern talking to, or as stern as Tad could manage, and Amanda would sigh and look distraught, and JR would bite his lip and then tell Tad that he couldn't lie anymore. He'd glance at Amanda guiltily, and then look Tad straight in the eye and tell Tad his truth- Jamie did it.

Amanda laughed as she remembered. Jamie used to get so mad at JR, but it didn't matter because he idolized JR anyway, and Dixie would take one look at her son, put her hand on her hip and blast him for being a liar.

"What's funny?"

Amanda glanced up and felt her insides squirm.

"Nothing," she replied icily. She bent her head, and moved to go past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Amanda, can we talk?" Jon asked. She bit her lip. She hadn't seen him since that day she blew up at him in BJs.

"What's up?" she asked, folding her arms against her chest.

"I heard about your father."

"It happened a long time ago," she replied.

"I mean, I know what you meant now by other things… and I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You could have came," she replied, lifting her head up defiantly. "If you wanted to."

"I didn't know if I should," he replied. "You were mad at me, and that day was about you, not us, and I figured you'd want to be with your family." Amanda looked down. He was right thinking that. She thought of the way Hayley squeezed her wrist, how Tim tugged her hair affectionately when he first saw her, how Derek had kissed her on the top of her head in the most fatherly way after she dropped her rose on the grave, and she knew he was right. He had had no place there that day.

"I guess you're right." She shifted awkwardly onto her left leg.

'Listen, can we start over?" he asked. "I said some pretty stupid things and-"

"We've all done stupid things," she whispered to him. "Let's just… let's just forget it."

"Okay." He smiled at her, and she wished he would stop doing that. It was torture knowing all he wanted was Lily. She turned from him, needing to get away from that smile.

"Amanda?" he asked, confused. She stopped, glanced around her, and bent down.

Jonathan didn't even see her snowball coming.

"It was good seeing Hayley. I think it was really good for Colby since she doesn't really even remember her sister," JR continued. "I mean, they talk on the phone and everything, but it's not like they grew up together."

"You guys didn't either," Jamie pointed out. "And you and Hayley are still friends."

"Yeah, but I have the knowledge that Hayley would get herself kidnapped for me," JR reasoned. 'I just don't want Colby to have the type of relationship Skye and I have. Everyone always says me and Skye have so much in common- I just don't know her."

Jamie dug his hands in his pockets, making a mental note to call Laura. This was all Dixie's fault. She had come home and made it her mission to fix Jamie and JR's relationship. In some ways, Jamie was secretly glad, but at other times, he wished Dixie had never come back. Being friends with JR meant he had to face what he did to him. He had apologized. A lot. And JR had accepted, and gone on like nothing happened. He was even confiding in Jamie, like he was now, a little bit more each time, but whenever he did so Jamie had this image of a deer with a broken leg, stumbling towards him, praying he wouldn't shoot him. He wondered what happened to his big brother, the one who was invincible. JR still thought he was invincible, but every time he took Babe back, every time he looked at Miranda, every time someone he loved came back from the dead, it was obvious in his eyes that he had been broken and put back together a million times before. Jamie didn't like having to think about that.

"Mom says that the search for Simone's killer is gong well," JR continued, changing tacks, desperate for something to talk about that would be easy and comfortable. He was sick of these stilted conversations, of Jamie being someplace else whenever they talked. All he wanted was his brother back, the little kid who hung on his every word. These days every conversation they had seemed to be painful for Jamie.

"I think it is," Jamie replied, swiping at a snow covered post office box. "Dad's got some leads." He turned the corner onto Maple, hoping they'd get to Kerrill's soon. Hayley was leaving that afternoon and JR had realized he had forgotten Lorenzo's last birthday. He had roped Jamie into helping him shop, and the two had been in every toy store in town, but nothing was good enough by JR's standards. Kerrill's was their last hope.

"That's good," JR said quietly, letting an awkward silence envelop them. He glanced around, looking for something to talk about, briefly wondering if he should suggest stopping at BJ's for lunch before Kerrill's. He dismissed that thought, figuring Jamie wouldn't want to drag this day out any longer. He kept walking past BJ's, until he realized Jamie was no longer with him. "James?"

"I don't believe it," Jamie replied through gritted teeth. He was standing at the edge of the glass window that looked in on BJ's, anger written all over his face. JR peered inside, curious. He glanced at the couple in the corner, the harried woman with the monstrous child attacking her waiter with the salt shaker, but his eyes finally settled on Amanda. She was soaking wet, her hair starting to dry, curling in weird spots. Her cheeks were red, her smile dazzling. She was sitting with Lavery.

"What's she doing with him?" JR asked.

"I don't know," Jamie replied. "I saw them having a water fight at Confusion the other day. I don't like it."

"Me neither," JR replied, his gaze as steely as his brother's. "Does she realize what he's done? What kind of guy he is?"

Jamie shook his head, watching her laugh. He crinkled his nose in confusion. Lavery wasn't funny. "She can't date him."

JR smirked thinking of what Amanda would say if she heard him say that. Most likely she'd start hitting him with her purse, yelling about how she could make her own decisions. Lavery fished around in his pocket, making apologetic gestures. JR watched as he answered his phone and walked away from the table, headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Jamie replied. He headed into BJ's before JR could stop him, headed straight for Amanda's table. JR could practically hear what they were saying.

"Jamie!" Amanda was greeting him, smiling. Jamie shuffled towards her, saying something that looked decidedly like "You can't date Lavery." JR smirked, not knowing whether to laugh or marvel at how obtuse Jamie could be. Her response was a stony glare, something whispered tersely, that looked decidedly like "That's none of your concern." Jamie gestured towards her with his hands, his eyebrows shooting up. JR could practically hear his voice rise in pitch. "He's not good enough for you Amanda, He's a dirtbag." Her eyes narrowed, deadly, as she crossed her legs defiantly. "I think you should go." Either that or "I stink too you know." Jamie gesticulated a bit more, she grabbed for her purse, and he walked out, shaking his head.

"No luck?" JR asked dryly. Jamie shot him a look.

"It's not funny," he snapped. "You don't get it."

"I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of her going out with Lavery, James."

"Yeah, but," Jamie complained, running his hand through his hair. He sighed, exasperatedly.

"What is it?" JR asked, confused.

"It was partly my fault last time," Jamie confided in him quietly.

"What was?" JR asked.

"Maggie." The word hung in the air, more awkward then any silence that came before. JR waited for Jamie to speak again, knowing he would. Jamie sucked in a breath, glared back into the restaurant, then looked at his shoes. "I was her best friend besides Bianca." His voice was hoarse. "She was mine and he was beating her up. I didn't do anything JR. I did nothing. I was too busy-" He choked on the end of his sentence, not wanting to voice it out loud.

"Too busy what?" JR asked.

"Too busy stealing your life," Jamie admitted. "Or trying to." He looked JR in the eyes, desperately wishing he hadn't. Blue eyes were staring at him, taunting him with how sad they were. His jaw was set, as if he had no care in the world, as if he had never been hurt, but his eyes always gave him away. "I can't go through that again," Jamie said, desperately, hoping to stop the awkward, hoping to make those eyes look someplace else.

"You won't," JR said, finally, a level of confidence in his voice only a Chandler could attain. "I've got an idea."


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall grabbed her hair twisting it back into a ponytail. She would finish this proposal tonight. She would finish it within the next hour. She would go home to her husband. She _would_. Babe had left hours ago, yammering on about Little Adam, and how much fun she had at Caluccio's. She'd been talking non stop about that restaurant for three days now. Kendall was about ready to shove her foot up Babe's Caluccio. She glanced up as Erin walked in whistling, a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" Kendall asked. Erin glared at her, though she couldn't quite get rid of her smile. "Come on Erin, you're obviously happy."

"Just know before I tell you that I am still very extremely angry with you," Erin told her. Kendall nodded seriously. "The numbers are back on the Zarf campaign. It's a total success!"

"Ahh!" Kendall shrieked, standing up, "let me see, let me see!" Erin handed her the report, and Kendall glanced down. This was big. This was huge. This was… ginormous. "Erin, do you know what this means?"

"Fusion's spring line will be a raving success?"

"And we don't have to have Zarf hanging around here anymore!" Kendall agreed happily. She knew she would be happy when this moment came, but she didn't realize just how exhilarating this would be. "We have to call Binks and Greenlee and, oh hell, screw them, let's celebrate."

"What?"

Kendall walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "We can call them later. For now, we celebrate."

"To Fusion?" Erin asked, grinning.

"To Fusion," Kendall agreed. She popped the cork, and started pouring. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you dressed so nice?" Kendall asked.

"What, do I usually look like a slob?" Erin asked, a bit confused.

"No," Kendall replied quickly, eyeing Erin's outfit. "Except that's not the sort of dress you wear when trying to impress a bunch of coworkers."

Erin laughed. "I may have a date tonight."

"May?" Kendall asked, quirking her eyebrow. "What's his name?"

"Seth," Erin replied. "He's a lawyer I met at Starbuck's the other day."

"Smart then. Cute too?"

Erin nodded shyly.

"To Fusion and Seth then," Kendall replied, raising her glass. Erin grabbed hers.

_Ring.Ring_.

Erin reached for the phone. "Fusion Cosmetics, this is- Ryan, hey. What's up? Sure, hold on a sec." He turned to Kendall. "It's for you."

"Ryan," Kendall asked, quickly taking the phone. "What's wrong? Is it Spike?... Okay, okay I'll be right there." She hung up and looked apologetically at Erin. "I'm sorry," she told the red head, grabbing her purse. "Spike's running a little fever and Ryan thinks he wants me, and I really should go. You should, you should take the champagne though, celebrate with Seth. No reason for it to go to waste. We'll celebrate tomorrow, with everyone, yeah?"

"Okay," Erin barely had a chance to reply, before Kendall disappeared into the elevator. She sighed looking at the bottle. She always could take the champagne with her. But would that be a little weird? She glanced at her glass, thinking about Seth. She hadn't been this nervous about a date since she started going out with Aidan. He had been her first, and she wasn't exactly sure how this dating thing worked. Would Seth be expecting…? She shook her head nervously, glancing at her watch. She'd better head over to the Yacht Club soon, if she didn't want to be late.

Bianca fluttered around Greenlee and Leo's apartment, making sure everything was perfect. There were platters of food set up on a table in the corner, and everyone was assembled. Lily was chatting with Shawn on the couch, who was playing with Miranda. Jack and Erica were by the window. She had tried to convince Kendall to come, but Kendall had deferred claiming she had to work. Bianca just thought she was still mad at Trey for never visiting after he got out of jail. To be fair though, Kendall had never made the trip to visit him when he had been stuck there. Trey was standing by the marble busts, looking extremely out of place. He alternated between glaring at Jack and looking nervous. Bianca hadn't been sure what that was about, but apparently, Trey was a bit miffed that Jack hadn't seen Reggie in awhile.

They would be here soon. Greenlee had gone to the airport to pick up Leo, Bridget, David, and Maggie. Maggie. Bianca gulped thinking about her- what would she think when she saw her? Would she be the old Maggie, or would she be the Maggie who left her? Had she... had she thought about Bianca lately? For the first time, Bianca was cursing Greenlee's decision to keep it family only. If more people were here, there'd be more ways to avoid the inevitable awkward exchange.

Erica glanced at her daughter and then at her husband. Both looked equally nervous. She sighed. Jackson first, then Bianca.

"Jack," she said, giving him her best smile. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or just stand there all night?" Jackson looked down at her, and smiled.

"Eri-"

Erica held up her hand. "The truth, Jackson."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

Erica's mouth dropped open. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that. "Jack, don't be ridiculous. Leo likes everybody." She looked at him as if he were clearly stupid.

"But what if he doesn't like _me_?"

"He already knows you sweetheart," Erica replied, taking his hand.

Jack stared down at her. "Yes, and the last time we spoke I threatened him."

"You threatened him?"

"He stole evidence from Anna's office. I went to his home, and threatened to fall on him like a ton of bricks if I got any evidence against him."

"Why on earth was he stealing evidence?"

"For David."

"Of course," Erica replied, distaste etched in every inch of her face.

"And before that, I attacked him for being Proteus," Jackson continued.

"What?"

"Yeah, I called him a con, I bullied him into confessing where the money was, hell I practically said he was trying to swindle Greenlee," Jackson told her. "I took him away from her father's funeral. Erica, I had them followed on their honeymoon."

"You were doing your job, Jack," she told him, her voice soft. "Leo knows that. Greenlee knows that. You are a good man, and Leo- I know he's going to be ecstatic about having you for an in law." Jackson started to protest, but Erica continued. "Do you know what Leo thought of Roger?"

"No, not really," Jackson replied.

"He _hated _that man," Erica informed him. "Hated the way he treated Greenlee. Even when he was married to Laura, Bianca tells me he always felt the need to protect her from him. Roger Smythe was an awful human being and an awful father. Leo knows that. And he knows you, and knows that you being her father is the best thing that could've happened to Greenlee. He'll probably be happier to see you then any of the rest of us." Jackson looked down at his wife and smiled.

"How are you so perfect?"

"I'm Erica Kane, darling," Erica replied, leaning up for a kiss.

"Hello?" Greenlee called, opening up the door. She popped her head in, and soon she, Leo, Maggie, and a Bridget toting David were inside. Greenlee was impressed as Erica managed to smile at Leo and wrap him in a hug, all the while scowling at Maggie. Maggie stepped back, and glanced at Bianca, who busied herself by kissing David hello, and taking Bridget from him.

"They made you carry her?" she asked, reproachfully. "You're the one with your arm in a sling."

"I didn't mind," David replied, staring down at his niece. Bianca took Bridget, and sat her next to Miranda, who was more than happy to play with her cousin. Shawn shot Bianca a look that said he'd watch them.

Trey looked at both David and Leo uncertainly. David looked down, Trey glanced to the side, and Leo doubled over with laughter. Everyone glanced at him.

"This family is so dysfunctional," he explained, grabbing a brother with each arm and pulling them into a three way hug, careful to not hurt David's injured arm.

"Look at who spawned us," David replied.

"Hello," Lily said staring at Leo. "I'm Lily, Greenlee's sister. Since you're married to her, that makes you my brother."

"Well that's good," Leo replied, smiling at her. "I always wanted a sister." He winked at her conspiratorially. "All I've got are these lame brothers."

"I have a brother too," Lily told him. "Reggie, but he went to college."

"Hey Lily," Trey asked, "Have you heard from Reggie lately?" He motioned her over to the corner, where she began to tell him animatedly of all of Reggie's adventures playing basketball at college.

Leo turned. "Binks," he greeted, grabbing her and picking her up.

"Leo," she giggled, a pang going through her as she watched Maggie watching them. "Miranda's missed you."

"And I've missed her." Leo squatted down to slap her five, while David stood awkwardly near Erica and Jack.

"Erica."

'David."

"Jack."

"Hayward."

God, this was awkward. Maggie pulled her eyes away from Binks, and headed to David's side.

"C'mon, let's get you a glass of water, it's time for your pill." She pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Thanks for the save."

Maggie glanced back at the way Erica was glaring at both of them and muttered, "No problem."

Greenlee grabbed Jackson's hand, and pulled him over to Leo. Leo stood.

"Well… you two have already met, but…" she trailed off, not sure if introductions were needed.

Jackson stared at Greenlee's husband, thanking god he wasn't staring at Ryan. Leo stared at Greenlee's father, thanking god he wasn't staring at Roger. Greenlee glanced at Bianca.

Jack stuck out his hand. Leo stared at it and snickered. He grabbed Jackson's hand and pulled the man into a hug. "Welcome to the family," he said cheerily, glancing at his wife. "However dysfunctional it might be."


	13. Chapter 13

Leo opened his eyes, staring lazily down at his wife. He smiled, watching the sunlight flicker on her face. She looked peaceful, but her hand had his wrenched in hers and he was pretty sure he had lost circulation at some point during the night. He separated their fingers slowly, shaking his out. She had been like this ever since she found him. It had confused him at first, when he only sort of remembered her, but as he got to know her again, as he remembered, he realized just how much he meant to her. He would never leave again.

Except for right now, he thought wryly, getting out of bed, and padding down the hall to check on Bridget. Greenlee and Binks had stocked their fridge with everything except eggs it seemed, and he was craving an omelet. He glanced in at his daughter. Still asleep. Good. He knew Greenlee would wake if she started crying, but he still wanted to be back before she got up. He returned to the bedroom and changed out of his uniform of blue pajama pants and white t shirt, and into jeans. Button down or v neck sweater? Button down, he thought, grabbing the white one with the thin blue stripes. He finished getting ready, grabbed his keys off the nightstand, and kissed Greenlee goodbye. He threw on his coat as he locked the door, wondering if Greenlee would ever let him have his brown leather jacket back.

As they didn't yet own a car in the States, Leo had no choice but to walk. He didn't mind though. It was nice out, and unseasonably warm. Besides, it had been a long time since he walked through the Valley of the Pines. He ambled past what used to be S.O.S. That had apparently shut down, and a coffee place stood in its place. He made a mental note to get two lattes on his way back, see if it was any good.

"Leo?"

And so it starts, he thought, looking across the street to see who was calling him.

"Leo!" Ryan cried, jogging across the street.

Oh crap.

"How you doin, man?" Ryan asked, going in for a man hug. Leo shifted awkwardly, stiff as a board. "When Greenlee told us, I couldn't believe it. I mean, I'm so happy man…" Ryan trailed off realizing Leo was not wearing his signature smile.

"Hello Ryan."

"Hey… uh, you okay, man?"

"Wonderful."

"Good, that's good," Ryan muttered dragging his hand down his mouth. "I uh, I heard about Vanessa and everything, and I'm just glad… I'm just really glad everything worked out. Your mother's something else, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Listen um, are we cool?"

"Just peachy," Leo told him stiffly. "If you don't mind I'd like to get to the store so I can return to my wife."

"Hey man, listen I know this is kind of awkward," Ryan told him. "If I knew you were alive, I never would've married Greenlee."

"You didn't," Leo told him. "It's invalid."

'Yeah, I know, and I just, I want you to know that I'm not going to go after her or anything," Ryan told him. "I mean, you and Greenlee together, that's how it should be right? I wouldn't want to mess that up."

"As if you could," Leo told him, his voice cold.

"What?" Ryan asked backing up, and raising his hands. "Leo, what-"

"Understand this, Ryan. Under no circumstances will I ever fear that you could ever take Greenlee from me. What Greenlee and I have is love. What you and Greenlee had is a _joke_."

"Hey," Ryan snapped, "you weren't there Leo, you, with all respect you don't know what happened."

"I was there the first time," Leo told him. "That was enough."

"It was different," Ryan insisted.

"No, it wasn't," Leo snapped. "Greenlee was obsessed with you then because for once, someone was nice to her. You called her pretty and didn't try to change her so she thought it was love. What she didn't get was you didn't care about her. That's why you didn't care what she was like. You were just using her to get over Gillian or Hayley or whoever. I was there, Ryan, when you destroyed her, when she was attacking wedding dresses and making deals with loan sharks. And you, you, I don't know what you were doing. But do you think it was any different? Replace Roger with me, and Gillian with Kendall, and this last mess of yours is the same exact thing."

"Leo-"

"And you were the last person I would've wanted her with," Leo continued, gathering steam. "Because I know what obsession with you does to her. She gets mean and single minded and self destructive. She ruins everything good in her life, and you let her because it suits you. But you know what Ryan? You were my friend. You were one of my best friends. I was there when you married Gillian, I was there when she died. I was your friend. And I would expect my best friend to take care of my wife the way she deserved. I would think my best friend would never treat her like a piece of crap."

"Listen man, I didn't," Ryan insisted, backing away from Leo.

"So then what the hell was that motorcycle ride into the river?" Leo asked angrily.

"I was messed up man, I could barely take care of myself, let alone Greenlee and a kid, and she was better off, I thought she was better off-"

"STOP IT!!!" Leo screamed, his face contorting in fury, his voice dragging out each word. "God! Stop making excuses! I went over a cliff and I died! She watched that! I did it saving her life. You on the other hand… did you think that was best for her? Did you think, hey, here's a laugh, why doesn't Greenlee lose another husband the exact same way 3 years later?"

"I didn't think," Ryan started, trailing off. He had rarely seen Leo this angry.

"That's right, you didn't think," Leo spat. "And how many people got hurt? You think we're friends, _man_? Well we're not."

Bianca watched the two from across the street, worried. She knew Ryan and Leo had to have it out, but Leo looked beyond pissed. She wouldn't be surprised if it started to get physical. Leo rarely ever fought- he always said he was a lover, not a fighter- but the handful of times she saw him or heard of him fighting was for Greenlee. Always Greenlee. David had only called Greenlee a tramp that time Leo attacked him in the Valley Inn. Ryan had destroyed her; God only knows what Leo would do. She had to stop them. Besides, Bianca thought ruefully, she couldn't let Ryan mess up that pretty face. Leo might be the angry one, but Ryan wouldn't back off from an attack, and if it was between the pissed off pretty boy ex- gigolo and the one time card carrying member of fight club, she was going to put her money on Fight Club.

"Hey!" she called, grabbing Leo by the elbow. "Hey Ryan, nice seeing you. Leo's going to walk me to work." She tugged on his arm hard, pulling him away from Ryan. Ryan watched the two of them walk off confused as hell.

"You didn't have to do that, Binks," Leo told her.

"You were going to punch him," Bianca said.

"Yes. So?"

"I've seen Ryan's right hook," Bianca informed him, turning the corner, taking the short cut through the park. "Now you're going to walk me to work."

"I have to buy eggs."

"It'll take 5 minutes," Bianca informed him. "And you can steal a carton from Confusion."

"Why does Confusion have eggs?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." They walked in comfortable silence through the park, down Chesnut, and across Tyler Square. Bianca dragged him 2 more blocks, until they were standing in front of Fusion.

"I could've taken him," Leo told her.

"No, you couldn't've," Bianca replied.

"You're right," Leo responded, dragging his hand through his hair. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Bianca opened the door to Confusion. "Eggs are in the fridge." She gave Leo a quick kiss goodbye, and headed towards the elevator. Leo looked around- nice place. A bit flashier than S.O.S., but he could see this place being a success. He checked his watch.

"Hey Binks?" Leo asked, causing Bianca to hold the elevator door. "Mind if I come up? Call Greenlee? I've taken longer than I thought and she might be worried." Bianca nodded her assent, and Leo joined her in the elevator. He glanced around. "This place has a lot of possibility," he told her, and there was something lewd in his tone.

"Ew," she responded. "I really don't want to think about that." Leo laughed at the look on her face, and then did a mock curtsy as the door opened. "After you, milady." Bianca grinned at his antics and stepped into their workroom at Fusion. She promptly dropped her bag.

"Jesus Christ," Leo murmured, practically running to the lump on the floor. He placed his fingers to her neck, and looked up at Bianca. "She's dead." He watched her carefully, her face displaying terror, sadness, anguish, but he jumped up just as her knees started to buckle. "Hey, hey, hey," he whispered, placing her in the nearest chair, and turning it around so she couldn't see the body. "Just don't look, okay?" He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the phone number for the chief of police. It may have been years since he'd been here, but he certainly knew _that_ number well enough. "Um, hello, this is Leo Du Pres… yes, I'm alive… Yes, I know I have to get myself declared undead… Listen, I'm at Fusion and there's been a.. an accident? A murder? I don't know… Young girl, mid twenties, red hair-"

"Erin," Bianca whispered. "Tell Derek it's Erin."

"Bianca says it's Erin," Leo dutifully repeated, glancing at Bianca's defeated shoulders. "Yeah, she's with me. We found her. Okay… okay thanks." He hung up the phone and crouched down by Bianca. "Derek says the police are on their way. Why don't we wait downstairs for them?"

"I don't want her to be alone," Bianca whispered. Leo glanced down at the body, sprawled on the floor, a shattered glass near her hand, and only the slight remnants of her drink. The rest must've evaporated. She had to have been alone awhile.

'Okay," Leo replied. 'We'll stay here."

'I should call her family," Bianca whispered again. 'I should call Kendall and Greenlee and Babe."

"Why don't you let me handle that?" Leo asked. "I'll call Greenlee and she'll make sure to let Kendall know, and then I can call Erin's family, okay?" Bianca nodded. Leo grabbed Bianca's cell phone from her purse and called his wife.

"Greens?"

"Where are you!" she demanded.

"I'm at Fusion," he told her. "I ran into Bianca, there's something you should know. Something's happened. There's a girl- Erin? She's here and she's dead." He heard her suck in her breath.

"Oh my god," Greenlee murmured.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but how's Bianca?"

"Not too good," Leo told her. "I called Derek and they're on their way, but I want to get Binks out of here as soon as possible. I told her I'd call you and you'd call Kendall-"

"Of course," Greenlee replied. "Leo, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Erin's last name… it's Lavery."

"Ryan's sister?"

"Yeah."

Leo swore slightly, then said goodbye to his wife and hung up. He really didn't want to have to make this call.

"Leo? Bianca?" Derek called. Leo turned around as Derek, some detectives, and a couple of other cops and the ME walked in.

"Derek," Bianca whispered, standing up. She still looked a little shaky.

"Bianca, why don't you go downstairs with Officer Burke, and tell him what happened, okay?" Derek said, wanting to get her out of there. Bianca nodded and left with a tall blonde officer.

"Burke's a good guy," Leo confided in Derek, crossing his arms over his chest. "He likes my jokes."

"You found her like this?" Derek asked, glancing at Erin.

'Yeah, no one else was here," Leo replied. "Bianca unlocked the doors downstairs, we came up, and there she was. I uh, I have to call Ryan."

"Already done," Derek informed him. Leo stayed with the police, answered their questions, tried to stay out of the way. He couldn't help looking at her. She was beautiful- pale skin, red hair, nice hips. Absolutely no resemblance to Ryan though. If Greenlee were here, she'd laugh and say thank god. Those eyebrows on a girl? Not good. He had been there for the better part of an hour, and all he wanted to do was go downstairs and see Bianca. Hell, where were Greenlee and Kendall? The elevator doors crashed open, and Leo turned hoping to see his wife.

"Derek?" No such luck. Ryan had burst into the room, with a smaller brown haired man Leo didn't recognize. "Where is she?" Leo recognized the look in Ryan's eyes- he had seen it the night he convinced Ryan to give Laura Gillian's heart, convinced him to save Laura's life. He watched as the other man, his one time best friend, looked down at his sister. They were placing her in a body bag.

"Erin?" His voice cracked.

Derek looked at Ryan, somehow managing to meet his eyes. One suicide, fine. But two? No way. This had to be murder. He watched Ryan watch the bag be zipped up, his sister taken away. Leo clamped his hand on Ryan's shoulder comfortingly, whispering something to him. Ryan tried to smile, but it came out like a grimace. Leo whispered something else, enveloping the man in an awkward, sideways hug. Ryan would be fine, Derek thought. He glanced at Jonathan, jaw clenched, fists halfway raised, eyes threatening. That one, that Lavery would be the problem.


	14. Chapter 14

Amanda yanked on her hands, glancing around. Kendall and Bianca were sitting in the corner of Confusion. Bianca was pale, much paler than she normally looked, and Kendall was stroking her hair. Greenlee was standing in front of two officers, hands on her hips, eyes furious. She was trying to get the officers to let them upstairs, as it was their place of work. Officer Burke was shaking his head no, because as he had explained many times to her, it was a crime scene. Greenlee stamped her foot, yelling that her husband was upstairs. Amanda sighed. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Erin was dead. They were friends… sort of. She was Jonathan's sister.

Greenlee was in the middle of another screaming fit, when the words died on her lips. Ryan and Jonathan had entered Confusion. Greenlee looked away, her face red. Bianca looked down as well. Kendall tried to meet Ryan's gaze, but he was staring straight at the elevator doors. The officers let them go up. Greenlee sighed, admitting defeat, and walked over to the bar. She poured herself a drink.

Amanda stared at her shoelaces. What the hell was she doing here? They all waited in awkward silence for something. Anything. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Derek came down with a stretcher. Erin's body. They wheeled her away, everyone watching silently. A few officers came next, and finally Leo, Ryan, Jon, and another cop. The cop walked over to Kendall, telling her they couldn't go upstairs just yet, and to come back to work tomorrow. Leo walked over to Greenlee, kissing her hello.

"Good Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied. "Not exactly good."

"I'm going to drive Ryan over to the funeral home to make arrangements," Leo told her. "He's not exactly fit to drive." Greenlee nodded.

"Hey," Kendall greeted Ryan, pulling him over to the side. "You okay?"

"Why didn't I just tell her to come with you last night?" he asked her, his eyes a little wild. "I was on the phone with her. Why didn't I just say come over?"

"There was no way to know," Kendall told him.

"I should've known," Ryan whispered.

"Why?" Kendall asked. "Because you're Ryan the Invincible? The Superhero? Ryan the Omnipotent? There was no way you could've guessed anything."

"I should've protected her."

"From what?" Kendall asked, a little incredulous. "A glass of champagne that you didn't even know I had poured for her?"

"Thanks for trying to help Kendall, but…"

"Too soon?"

"Yeah."

"Go with Leo, okay? And listen to what he says because he has much better taste than you. And I'll head over to your place and pick up Spike, so you don't have to worry about him, okay?" Ryan nodded. Kendall leaned up hugging him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too." Kendall squeezed Ryan's hand and then watched him leave with Leo. Greenlee sidled up to her.

"Stop it," she told her.

"Stop what?" Kendall asked.

"I heard what you said to Ryan."

"Eavesdropping isn't a flattering trait, Greenlee."

Greenlee continued on, ignoring her words. "The drink you poured for her? It doesn't take a genius to know what you meant by that phrasing. You didn't know that champagne was poisoned," Greenlee told her.

"We still don't," Kendall snapped back.

"Oh please," Greenlee cried. "Bianca told us what happened. She was poisoned like Simone was. And you blame yourself, and I'm telling you to stop it because it's not your fault and this company has enough trouble right now without you feeling miserable over something you didn't do, got it?

"I need to go see my son." Kendall replied, and walked out. Greenlee let out a frustrated breath before leaving herself. Amanda looked over at Jon, who was still standing near the elevator, shaking.

"Jon?" she asked, walking towards him. Her hands grazed his forearm lightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's not fair." He snatched his hand away.

"It's not fair?" he seethed. "Someone cutting you in line at the supermarket isn't fair, Amanda. This is beyond not fair!" He started pacing back and forth. "Who the hell would do this? Why Erin? What the fuck did she ever do?"

"Nothing, she did nothing," Amanda replied, watching fearfully as Jonathan continued to rage silently. His face was contorted, his fists clenched, all the muscles in his back taut.

"And they're sitting there talking about funeral arrangements and flowers and coffins and who the fuck cares? Why don't they care who killed her?"

"They do, Jonathan," Amanda replied, reaching up to touch his face. "We all care." This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Amanda stepped back as Jonathan growled at her, hit her hand down, and turned to face the wall. He let out a low guttural sound, slamming his fist into the wall repeatedly. Amanda watched in horror, as blood started to gush from his knuckles, little rivulets of pain.

"Stop!" she cried, grabbing his arm from behind. He pulled back, sending her flying into a nearby table, and turned.

"My sister just died!" he yelled. "Don't tell me what to do!" Amanda rubbed her back as Jonathan slammed out of Confusion, heading god knows where.

"Amanda?" a small voice from the corner of the room asked. "Are you okay?" Bianca got up from her seat and walked over to her, helping her up.

'He's upset," Amanda told her.

'Doesn't make it okay," Bianca replied. "Listen Amanda, this might not be my place but… watch out with Jonathan."

"Why?" Amanda asked defiantly, crossing her arms, and sticking her chin up in the air.

"Because he's dangerous," Bianca replied quietly.

"I know all about his past, Bianca," Amanda told her. "I know it was the tumor."

'Was Maggie the tumor?" Bianca asked. "Was his last girlfriend? If the tumor had been large enough to affect him back then Amanda, it would've killed him before he got to Pine Valley."

"You don't know that. You're not a doctor."

"David had Jonathan's file sent to one of his old friends from school, a neurosurgeon. He specializes in brain tumors, and he told us that. An impartial, educated, third party."

"So what are you saying?" Amanda asked, quietly.

"I'm saying that maybe the murders weren't his fault," Bianca told her. "Maybe that was out of control. I do believe that. But the repeated violence against his girlfriends? We're talking about a guy who was abused as a child, who thought violence was normal. It's not really his fault, but we can't wave a magic tumor wand and pretend it all went away. He still has stuff he needs to work out."

"His sister just died," Amanda insisted.

"Yes, and look at how he handled it," Bianca countered. "That wasn't normal Amanda. I don't think he even felt the wall. Just, just think about it okay? Jonathan may need some help, some real help, before he's ready to be in any sort of relationship with a woman."

"Did Jamie send you?" Amanda asked.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I haven't spoken to Jamie since Simone's funeral. Why?"

"How did you know Jonathan and I…"

Bianca rolled her eyes again. "Oh, please." Amanda half smiled at her, but it soon disappeared.

"Do you really think that he needs help?"

"Yes," Bianca affirmed. "And I hope he gets it." Amanda nodded, and walked out. Bianca sighed, and flipped open her cell phone. It went to three rings before she heard the voicemail and the beep. "Hey JR, it's Bianca. I talked to her. I think… I think maybe some of it got through."


	15. Chapter 15

"Greenlee, so nice to see you," Babe simpered, placing her coffee cup on her desk.

"Likewise," Greenlee muttered snottily, putting her bag down. Kendall was already there, typing something on her computer, and Zarf was lounging on the other side of the room, doing some sort of yoga.

"We missed you the other day," Babe continued, a smug smile on her face. "At Erin's funeral. I can't believe you didn't show."

"I didn't want to be fake, Babe," Greenlee replied, giving her a pointed look. "Erin wasn't my biggest fan, and Ryan and I aren't exactly on good terms. And don't get me started on Jonathan. I thought it would be best for the family if I didn't go. Besides, Bridget was running a fever." She took off her jacket and sat down. "How was it? I haven't gotten the chance to talk with Leo yet."

"Small," Kendall replied. "But nice. It was perfect, and very Erin. Leo did a great job with the flower arrangements." Greenlee smiled in spite of herself. She knew he would. Leo had always had good taste, but after the wedding he put together for the two of them in the boathouse, she knew just how good he was.

"How was Ryan?"

"He seemed okay," Babe replied. "Annie was practically attached to his hip the whole time, but I think she's good for him." She stuck out her lower lip, glaring at Greenlee, as if daring her to disagree.

"And Jonathan?" Greenlee asked, inwardly rolling her eyes at Babe. Kendall shivered.

"He was not doing so well," Kendall told her. "He almost made it through, I think, but in the middle of Ryan's eulogy he sort of lost it. I guess he's still sort of resentful of Ryan. He turned over one of the flower arrangements, started screaming at everyone. He almost punched Ryan."

"Oh my god," Greenlee murmured. "Not that I'm surprised."

"Seriously," Kendall muttered, still glaring at whatever she was working on.

"You would've loved it Greenlee," Babe remarked. "Considering how you love huge spectacles at funerals." Greenlee glared at her, watching as Babe walked away, her entire body exuding smugness.

"We have to get rid of her," Greenlee declared. "Three against one, it can't be hard."

"Two against one," Kendall replied, trying to ignore that the two consisted of Greenlee and herself.

"What do you mean?"

"I think finding Erin freaked Bianca out," Kendall explained. "We talked about it over lunch yesterday. She said she'd call you to tell you as well. She thinks her time would be better served with the Miranda Center."

"So she's just leaving us?" Greenlee asked, incredulous.

"You can't blame her," Kendall snapped, looking up. "What she saw, right here, in this office? Why should she come back here?"

"It's never what she wanted to do in the first place," Greenlee agreed, sitting down. She and Bianca hadn't been friends when Bianca first came back to town, back when Leo first befriended her, but she had hung around the girl enough to know she never wanted to be Erica Kane's protégé. But still, she couldn't imagine being at Fusion with just Kendall and Babe. That would be… torture. "Okay," Greenlee said quietly, gaining conviction. "Okay, we don't need Bianca. Not to get rid of that trailer trash. Bianca's not as duplicitous as us anyway."

"True," Kendall replied thoughtfully. "If you hadn't given her those shares though, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Jackson's working on it," Greenlee replied quickly, not even denying how much she had messed up. _That_ certainly surprised Kendall.

"Maybe she'll be poisoned," Kendall said suddenly.

"Kendall!" Greenlee cried.

"What?" Kendall asked, incredulous. "First Simone, now Erin. If someone's killing Fusion Girls I know who's my choice for next picked."

"I highly doubt it's not me," Greenlee replied. Kendall looked her over, considering.

"Nah," she replied. "Maybe if your feet weren't so damn small, and I could have all your shoes. As it is though, if you died, I figure you'd probably haunt me, your stupid, yippy little voice following me everywhere. Better a thieving skank than a lying bitch."

"My sentiments exactly, "Greenlee grinned.

"You two are most awful," Zarf replied from his yoga mat.

"I've got an idea, why don't you try the jump out the window position next?" Kendall muttered. Greenlee snickered.

"Babe is a-"

"Guess what, Zarf?" Kendall interrupted. "Erin closed on your campaign before she died. You know what that means? You can go." She waved her hand in dismissal before returning to her work. Greenlee raised her eyebrow at Zarf, shrugged, and then flicked on her computer.

Kendall grinned. One annoying blonde down, one more to go.


	16. Chapter 16

"And this is where Daddy proposed to me once," Greenlee whispered to Bridget. "I had to stand on this to be taller than him because someone was too lazy to get down on his knees."

"I was not too lazy," Leo muttered, setting down their picnic basket. "You just jumped up there before I could stop you. Besides, I was on one knee when you made me ask you again, the next morning." Greenlee smiled inwardly at the memory.

"And that's where Daddy made fun of my pew bows," Greenlee continued, outwardly ignoring his comment, and pointing towards the edge of the boathouse. She stood, and walked over there. "But it didn't matter because Daddy set up a beautiful wedding for me right here. And that's where-"

"Careful Greens, we don't want to tell her everything that we did here," Leo warned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It might scar her."

"Leo, I'm trying to show Bridget our boathouse! I wasn't going to tell her about any of that anyway," Greenlee muttered. She huffed, rolled her shoulders back, and then looked at her daughter again. 'And that's where your Dad was mean and tried to force me to eat a bologna sandwich and a warm yoohoo."

"You said you wanted normal!" Leo muttered, shaking his head a bit.

"Normal is average and average is boring," Greenlee replied.

"And we are anything but average," Leo replied, turning her around. Greenlee smiled, kissing him lightly.

"So what did you pack?"

"Bologna sandwiches and warm yoohoos," he deadpanned. She arched her eyebrow. He sighed. "Southwest Chicken wraps, a couple of salads and chocolate covered strawberries. Courtesy of the Valley Inn."

"Erica's tab?" Greenlee asked.

"What do you take me for?" Leo asked, pouting at her. Greenlee raised her eyebrow. Leo sighed before grinning at her. "I put it on Brother David's tab of course."

"How is David?" Greenlee asked, setting Bridget down in her stroller. "I haven't seen him since we came back to town."

"He's been talking with some lawyers, actually," Leo replied. "Getting everything settled for returning to work." They sat down and Leo unpacked their individual containers, passing Greenlee hers. She took the bottle of wine, and uncorked it.

"And it's definitely going to happen?" Greenlee asked.

"Yes," Leo replied. "Or I think David might kill himself. He's way too attached to being a surgeon. I'll never understand it."

"What?"

"Productivity," Leo replied. "If he doesn't get reinstated at a hospital around here, I really think he'd consider moving.

"Bridget wouldn't let that happen," Greenlee told him, smiling at her little girl. "He's much too attached to her."

"Yeah, besides, neither of my brothers is leaving town, by plane, train, or any other method, until we've had a proper family dinner."

Greenlee's smile faded. "Not all brothers are created equal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked.

"Just that I like David."

"And you don't like Trey?"

"I don't like a lot of people, Leo," she replied, raising her eyebrows. "And they definitely don't like me."

"Now that I don't understand," Leo mocked her, grinning. "A sweetheart like you? What's not to like?" She swatted at him, and they both laughed. "How's Fusion?""Interesting," Greenlee replied. "Bianca left us, so now it's me, Kendall, and that heifer left."

"How is Kendall? As Kane like as ever?"

"She still hates me," Greenlee sighed. "Not that I care."

"Of course not," Leo replied sarcastically, "that's why you spent months in Paris watching old Fusion campaigns starring you and the mini Kane."

"Research," Greenlee told him, through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," Leo replied with a shrug. "You really shouldn't lie to me, Greens."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?" He gave her a devilish grin, grabbing his glass of wine.

"Because," he replied, taking a sip.

"Because why?" she asked, leaning in closer. Leo gulped down his wine and whispered in her ear.

"Because I'll do this." And then he spilled his wine on her shirt.

"Dammit Leo!" she cried, grabbing at the stain that was growing on her left boob, "Why did you do that!"

"Because you were lying to me and you tell the truth when you're angry," he replied.

"Yeah well, you _don't_ want to know what I think about you right now," she muttered. "My shirt is ruined!"

"Greenlee, there's about four more of those sitting in our closet. But you're right, we should probably get you out of that," Leo agreed, pulling her closer, and reaching for the top button.

"Leo," she whispered fiercely. "Not in front of Bridget!" Leo glanced at his daughter, then at his wife, and then he smiled again. He grabbed Greenlee's sunglasses from off her head, and propped them up in front of Bridget's eyes.

"Now she can't see." Greenlee rolled her eyes, but kissed him anyway.

"Greenlee? Is that you?"

Greenlee and Leo broke apart, frustrated. She hung her head, burying it slightly in his chest. "Dammit, why her?"

"Oh my gosh, it is!" Babe gushed. She looked at the stroller. "Oh! Is this Bridget! She's so adorable! Yes she is!" She took the glasses off of Bridget's face and touched her nose with her finger. "You are so sweet, and you and Little A are going to be such good friends! Yes you are!" She turned to Greenlee. "Can I hold her?" She didn't wait for an answer, and started to pull Bridget out of the stroller. Greenlee jumped up, quicker than she moved at a sample sale, and blocked Babe's hold on Bridget and the stroller. Babe stepped back a little shocked.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Babe said.

"Yes well, there should be a permanent amber alert on around you."

Leo snickered. Babe glanced at him, her smile faltering before brightening again. She looked at the tall, lanky man, lying on a blanket on the ground. She had noticed him at Erin's funeral, but she hadn't paid too much attention. Josh had been there, and for some reason wouldn't even look at her. He had been ignoring her for about a week, and she just didn't understand it. She studied Leo, his sandy hair, thin frame, and delicate features. Funny. He looked nothing like her father.

"You must be my Uncle Leo," she said, her tone warm again. "It's so great to meet you."

"Likewise," Leo replied, standing up, towering over both the blonde and his wife.

"Really?" Babe gushed. "Oh, you have to come over for dinner one night, Mama makes the best grilled cheese! Or you could come by for breakfast because, really, her French toast is amazing!"

"Goody!" Leo exclaimed, and Greenlee stifled a laugh. Babe gave him an uncertain glance.

"You do know about me right?" she asked. "I mean, I don't know what you've been told, but…"

"I know all I need to know," Leo replied. "Bianca is my best friend after all." Babe's smile brightened.

"I love Bianca!" she cried. "She just has the best heart, y'know?"

"And so forgiving too," Leo agreed.

"Isn't that the greatest thing about her?" Babe asked. "How full of love and understanding she is?"

"I wouldn't know," Leo replied. "I've never done anything to her that requires forgiveness beyond what's necessary in a normal friendship."

Babe had the grace to look a bit ashamed. "Well then she's lucky to have you. So really, you and Bridget and Greenlee should come by one time, and Mama and Winifred and I will make the best meal you've ever had!"

"Yeah and then I'd get food poisoning and die," Greenlee muttered.

"Greenlee listen, I know we haven't always been the best of friends but we're family," Babe reasoned.

"We are?" Leo asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah," Babe told him. "I'm your niece."

"Really," Leo replied. Greenlee glanced down, biting her lip. "So, will David be invited to this shindig?"

'Da- David?" Babe asked.

"Yes," Leo replied. "My brother. The brother I'm related to you by. The brother you treat like pond scum, when all he's ever tried to do is help you, no matter who else got hurt."

"You don't understand," Babe whined, "he was a monster. He tried to control my life, he did despicable things."

"Babe, I know all about despicable parents, okay?" Leo replied, his voice dripping with distaste. "Mother wrote the book on bad parenting. Has David ever held a knife to your husband's throat, has he ever tried to push him off a cliff? Is he a drug dealer? Has he murdered for the fun of it? My brother is a lot of things, believe me I know, but you do not get to judge him and deem him unworthy and then skip into the park all sweetness and light."

"He tried to run my life! I'm an adult and he doesn't get that I can make my own decisions. I don't need him to interfere, okay? He was like a cancer, and he kept doing these horrible things!"

"Like stealing a baby? Or two?" Leo asked.

"Bianca's forgiven me for that," Babe told him, jutting her chin out.

"That's nice for Binks," Leo replied, putting his hands in his pocket casually. "She's a sweet girl, and I'd expect her to do something like that." He leaned in towards her casually. "Thing is Babe, I'm not like Bianca. And you've hurt one too many people I care about."

"Because you're one to judge, Leo," Babe muttered.

"Excuse me?" he asked, taken aback.

"I know all about you," she told him. "How you came to this town, how you tried to marry Greenlee for her money."

"You have no clue what you're talking about Babe," Greenlee warned her. "Leo is ten times the person you are-"

"So that's why he cheated on his wife with you?" Babe asked. "The wife he married for her money, the one who was dying? People talk, Greenlee."

"Where the hell do you get off?" Greenlee asked. Leo put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. 'Leo did everything he could to make that annoying porn star twit happy. He saved her life. And who are you to talk about marital obligations? How is Josh anyway? Or Paul Cramer and Jamie Martin for that matter?"

"Because you're a pillar of morality, Greenlee," Babe snarked. "You have no right to judge me, and come after me, insulting me."

"You approached us," Leo told her, his voice full of exasperation. "Believe me, Greens and I would be more than happy to pretend you never exist. But don't try and use me to hurt my brother. You want nothing to do with him, you want nothing to do with me. And frankly, I think he's better off that way."

Listen, all I'm saying is some people have no room to judge," Babe retorted. "You two are not perfect. What you did to Kendall, Greenlee? Hardly model behavior. And your husband? Just like his brother, and I'm sorry to share DNA with them. The whole family is crazy, you have to know that. Maybe the reason you're so angry is because you know why he really married you- your money. Leo is just another liar and user in the bunch. He doesn't love you, he doesn't care, you're just a meal ticket-"

Crack!

Babe glared at Greenlee, rubbing the already red spot on her cheek from where Greenlee had slapped her.

"Insult my husband again and I swear Babe, you are going to regret it," Greenlee said through gritted teeth, Leo holding her back by her upper arms. "You know nothing about real love."

"Okay," he said calmly, "I think we're all done here."

"Yeah," Babe agreed, giving them a grimacing smile. "Touch me again Greenlee, and I won't hold back." She turned and sauntered, smoothing out her shirt. Greenlee turned around.

"I hate her, Leo," she whined, "I really, really hate her!" Leo smiled down at her, cupping her cheek.

'Thank you," he whispered.

"For what? Attacking that scum David spawned?"

"For always believing in me," he replied. She looked at him, searching his eyes. Babe meant nothing, but Leo never needed a reminder of why they met. Even now, long after he'd proven exactly how much he loved her so many times, she could tell it still bothered him, and that little brat had no right pushing his buttons like that.

"Always," she replied, leaning up for a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

"Your salad looks fantastic," Babe exclaimed, as the waitress at BJ's placed their meals in front of them. "I don't know why I'm such a pig all the time," she added, staring at her burger and fries.

"Believe me," Amanda snarked, 'if I had your metabolism, I'd have that and a piece of cake too." She smiled and Babe laughed.

"I'm so glad we were able to make time for dinner," Babe said. "Things have been so crazy with Little A and JR and Josh and this serial killer thing."

"Yeah,"Amanda mused, sipping her drink. "How are things going with that?"

"Tad says they have some leads," Babe explained. "Him and Zach and Aidan. And now that Erin's been killed, Derek believes that there's a murderer and not just that Simone killed herself. I mean this might sound awful, but I wish Simone had just killed herself, y'know?"

"Of course," Amanda replied. "It's not that you're glad she's dead, you just wish this didn't mean there was someone coming after you and the rest of the girls."

"Do you think you're on that list?" Babe asked. "You do work for Confusion." Amanda shrugged.

"I've fallen down a well, seen everyone I know get blown up on more than one occasion, my mom killed my dad- I'd like to meet the serial killer who can get rid of me." She grinned, but Babe could tell she looked a little unsure of herself.

"You're a survivor," Babe agreed. "Just like me." Amanda nodded.

000

Kendall opened the door to her condo and sighed. She turned around, glancing at the dark condo across the way. Spike wouldn't be there anyway. Ryan had him for the night, and he had taken him to his Uncle Jon's for some male bonding. Kendall didn't like the idea, but Ryan promised that the second Jonathan even looked less than in control, they'd be out of there. Besides, Tad and Aidan would be there too.

She walked into her bedroom, put on her sweats and flopped down in front of the TV. Work had been hellish today. Babe and Greenlee had been shooting daggers at each other the whole time, and Kendall was sick of the melodrama. Not that she didn't enjoy someone giving either one what they deserved, but with no Bianca or Simone there to enjoy it with her, it wasn't as much fun. She turned off her TV, and stared at the phone. Might as well call Binks and see what she was up to.

0000

"And then she slapped me!" Babe cried, finishing the story of her encounter with Greenlee in the park.

"Wow," Amanda exclaimed, truly surprised. She knew Greenlee was no stranger to physical fights but that seemed pretty harsh.

"And I don't even get why," Babe whined. "I mean, I guess I was goading her, but if she really didn't think I was right about Leo, she wouldnt've slapped me, right?"

"I don't know," Amanda murmured slowly. "I don't know either one that well."

"I so don't have the time to deal with her," Babe muttered. "Not with the way JR is acting."

"How is he acting?" Amanda asked, silently hoping this wouldn't turn into a drawn out JR vs. Josh debate.

"Like he's forgotten about me!" Babe cried. "Jamie comes over all the time, and he and JR are so secretive. When I walk into a room they clam up, and I've seen them planning. They have maps, Amanda!"

"Maps?" she asked amused.

"Or something! They've been drawing out plans and JR keeps them locked up in the secret safe he doesn't think I know about. If only I knew the combination."

"And you think it's about you?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "I mean, I thought things were good between us. Do you think I should be worried?"

Amanda flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I don't think so. JR and Jamie- they're still little boys and sometimes you have to tell them what to do." She laughed, smiling.

"What?" Babe asked.

"I'm just remembering this one time, the three of us went trick or treating, and they had made all these plans to run away from Becca, but I totally caught them at it, and followed them."

"Why did they run away?"

"They were trying to find the bottle cap man," Amanda replied matter of factly.

"The bottle cap man?" Babe asked incredulously.

"Yes," Amanda replied. "See this one time JR ran away from home, and Jamie totally caved on him and ratted him out. Jamie always was a wuss like that. If JR had told me the secret, he would've been golden. Anyway, he ran away from the crypt where he had been sleeping and into the woods. Couldn't find his way out. Everyone went to the crypt but there was no trace of him."

"What happened?" Babe asked.

"He found this trail of bottle caps that led him out of the woods," Amanda explained. "Went home."

"So they were trying to find the guy who left the bottle caps?"

"Yeah," she answered. "We didn't though. We got caught and were sufficiently yelled at. But believe me, I proved to them that girls were just as capable of being sneaky as they were. Better even, in Jamie's case."

"So you're saying," Babe trailed off.

"So I'm saying if you really want to know what's going on, find out for yourself," Amanda told her. "Like I did."

000

"Hey Binks, it's me," Kendall sighed into her phone. "Your sister. Kendall. Who hasn't heard from you in awhile, and really considering there's a serial killer out there after us, that's quite inconsiderate of you. I could be dead right now, and you wouldn't know. Well okay you would, because mother would tell you. The woman has been driving me crazy, calling every two seconds. I assume she's doing the same to you. Anyway give me a call. Love you."

"Now what?" Kendall grumbled, staring at her fridge. Spike was with Ryan, Binks wasn't picking up, and Zach would be home late. Which meant it was up to Kendall to figure out dinner. She _could _call her mother, but Erica was being so overbearing lately. She knew it was because she was worried about her girls, but honestly, Kendall did not need Val to tie her shoelaces for her. Besides, if Erica came over, she wouldn't leave, and she wasn't in the mood to hear her mother and Zach bicker. Greenlee and Babe had been enough. She settled back down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Food network? Maybe she'd make herself hungry enough to be proactive about dinner.

"Gah! No!" Kendall cried, flipping the channel quickly. "Stupid Rachel Ray. I hope you choke on that carrot!" She continued flipping, mentally going through the shows before settling on a really bad looking Lifetime movie starring Luke Perry. How did she ever think that guy was hot? "Note to self, flip channel before Zach comes home."

000

"Have you talked to Jonathan?" Babe asked.

"Yeah," Amanda replied. "I called him the day after the funeral. He seemed to calm down some. He's just taking this really hard."

"You care a lot about him," Babe stated, scrutinizing Amanda.

"Well yeah," Amanda replied, shrugging. "He… he's a good friend."

"You like him as more than a friend," Babe teased.

"You think that's a bad idea?"

Babe shrugged. "Who am I to judge if relationships are healthy or not, right? I mean, look at me and JR."

"Or you and Josh," Amanda teased.

"Josh and I are over," Babe stated, sniffing the air. "I can't give him what he wants."

"Who knows what the hell they want?" Amanda grumbled.

"Well clearly you want Jon," Babe told her. And if that's what you want, you should go for it."

"You think?" Amanda asked.

"Life's short Amanda, and we should make the most of it. You want him, you call him," she replied, handing her cell phone to Amanda. The brunette hesitated, then grinned and took the phone.

000

Kendall hummed as Luke Perry kissed the poor man's Penelope Cruz. Well that sucked. She glanced at her watch. She really should make dinner. And then she should kill her husband for staying so late at the casino. Honestly, you'd think he was the black jack dealer with the hours he worked sometimes. Maybe she should go to the casino? Grab some dinner, a room, her husband. Take advantage of the Spike free night?

"Too tired," she murmured sleepily, snuggling against the pillow.

000

JR glanced up as he heard the front door open and close quietly. He glanced at his watch. Probably Babe. Colby would be at Sean's until curfew. He _really_ didn't like that boy.

"Babe?" he called, entering the foyer.

"Hey JR," she cooed, giving him a kiss hello. "How was your night with your dad and Uncle Stuart?"

"Uneventful, " JR replied. "Uncle Stuart insists Little A and I go on the annual fishing trip this summer."

"Well that could be fun," Babe replied, settling down on the couch. JR sat next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," JR agreed. "But it's still a few months away. He wants Scott to come too. Good luck getting that guy anywhere near this family."

"You never know," Babe replied. "I'll have to meet your cousin at some point, right?" JR nodded.

"How was dinner with Amanda?" JR asked.

"She told me a very amusing story about you, Hansel," Babe told him. "And a bottlecap man?" JR laughed.

"Oh god," he cried. "I had forgotten about him!"

"Yeah," Babe teased, "and another one about a ferret?"

"She told you the ferret story?" JR asked, his face suddenly serious. Babe nodded. "I'll kill her."

"Well not before Thursday night," Babe told him mock reproachfully, practically singing.

"What's thursday night?"

"Her date with Jonathan," Babe informed him. JR stiffened.

"What? Her what?"

"Her date with Jonathan," Babe repeated.

"Jonathan Lavery?" JR asked, his voice low. Babe nodded confused. JR jumped up and practically ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused.

"To call Jamie," he called back. Babe narrowed her eyes a bit confused. Why did he have to call Jamie? What did it have to do with Jonathan or Amanda? And why wouldn't he tell her anything?

000

Zach practically whistled as he walked to the condo door, a pizza with extra cheese in hand. Gloopy cheese, that's how Kendall always described liking her pizza. Gloopy didn't sound very appetizing to him, but who was he to judge? Besides, he knew he had to make amends tonight. If he wasn't such a workaholic someone else could've run the numbers for him, but inevitably someone would make a mistake, and he'd have to redo it tomorrow, and then he'd miss lunch with her. So really, he rationalized, he stayed late for her.

He fumbled with his keys, and unlocked the door. All the lights were off, but the tv was on.

Lifetime, he mused, glancing at the repeat of Army Wives that was playing. He looked down at Kendall. She was asleep, and the soft glow from the television made her pale face look ethereal, almost ghostly, angelic. He smiled at the idea of Kendall as angelic- she was many things, but she was definitely not that. She'd probably punch him for even thinking it. He dropped the pizza on the table, and debated waking her up. She looked peaceful, but he knew she'd be grumpy if she woke up hungry later. He sat down next to her on the couch, and twirled a curl in his finger.

"Hey, Kendall," he whispered, his voice low. "Wake up, time to eat." He continued to play with her hair, bringing his face down near hers to kiss her awake. He froze mere centimeters from her lips. He sucked in his breath and waited. She wasn't breathing either.

"Kendall!"


	18. Chapter 18

Four days, twelve hours, and eighteen minutes. Roughly. It had roughly been that long since Zach had called for an ambulance. It had been eight minutes shorter than that since Kendall arrived at PVH. It had been two minutes shorter than that since Jamie, who was job shadowing his grandfather, had called Erica Kane, and had to inform her Kendall was in the hospital. He remembered the surprise and slightly distasteful tone she had had when he greeted her. No doubt she remembered Miranda. No doubt being the bearer of this bad news cemented him in her bad graces forever. It had been four days, twelve hours, and eighteen minutes since Zach called 911. And it had been four days, eleven hours, and fifty three minutes since Jamie Martin found himself in the incredibly awkward position of attempting to comfort Zach Slater.

Zach had been pacing in front of the trauma one doors, attempting to peek through the blinds, but one of the nurses had shut them. Jamie knew Zach was the type to interfere, and hospital personnel really didn't need rightly concerned, but meddlesome family members keeping them from doing their jobs. He knew Glenda was in there, and Glenda had worked on Kendall when Zach took her hostage and barred the doors. No doubt Glenda was taking precautions. Jamie knew if Zach felt he had to be in there, blinds wouldn't stop him.

He had racked his brain, trying to think of someone to call for the man. His thoughts finally landed on Myrtle, but he knew she was on a cruise with his grandma Opal and Marian Chandler. He called Bianca, but she was on a flight back from New York City. He didn't want to worry her while she was on a plane and couldn't do anything to help Kendall, so he made up a lie about finding Erica's PDA, but not being able to reach her. They both knew how important it was to Erica, so Bianca promised to stop by the hospital first thing tonight to pick it up and get it to her mother.

After that, he was out of options. It was possible Slater had lots of friends, though Jamie doubted it, but he barely knew the guy, and would have no clue who to call. So then he made three more phone calls- one to his dad to update him on the Fusion case, another to David Hayward- his number was still on file. He didn't know Greenlee DuPres' number, but he knew that if the killer attacked Kendall tonight, she had to be on guard, and he knew David would make sure she was safe. _That_ had been an awkward conversation. David had picked up, and Jamie was sure he had woken him. David had laughed bitterly, when Jamie had said hello, and had started to make fun of him, and the whole Martin clan really, but he shut up when Jamie said that Kendall was in the hospital.

The third call was to JR. This one had been the most awkward to make. The two had had a reconciliation of sorts lately, and Jamie knew JR still loved Kendall as a friend, even if she despised him. Just one more way Babe had completely screwed with JR's life. In any case, Jamie had to warn Babe. Moreover, he had to stay at the hospital, and he knew that after making sure Babe promised to stay at Chandler with the guards, JR would make sure Amanda was okay. True, Amanda wasn't a Fusion girl, but she worked at Confusion, and they didn't know how broad the Fusion targets were. Because there was no way this wasn't a murder attempt. Kendall was a perfectly healthy woman in her early thirties. They didn't exactly drop dead for no good reason.

After the phone calls Jamie had stared at his hands, wondering what to do next. Zach had stopped pacing and was standing in front of the window, hands in his pocket. Jamie supposed a nurse had taken pity on him and opened the blinds, but now Zach was just standing there watching Joe work on his wife. Jamie realized that until Erica and Bianca got there, he was the only one. And so he walked up to the man and stood beside him. He placed a comforting hand on Zach's forearm, patting it, wondering what the hell he was doing. Zach apparently, was wondering the same thing, for he turned slightly to look at Jamie, his face inscrutable, but Jamie got the picture- no touching. He released Zach's arm and put his own hands in his pocket. They watched Joe and Kendall in silence.

Joe had been able to save Kendall, but barely. She was currently in a coma, in one of those life chambers. Tad had headed straight to the condo, where Derek met up with him. It had been easy to detect the problem. Carbon monoxide poisoning. Zach had flipped when Tad showed up at the hospital and told him that. He had already had it rough. Kendall was still being worked on, and Erica had showed up, accusing him of being the one to hurt her. Erica had made a beeline for Tad, Zach striding up right behind her. Tad hadn't known where to look, up or down, at Zach or Erica, when he said the news. He settled at a space above Erica's head, but which probably landed at Zach's neck.

Zach had gotten pissed, even grabbed Tad threateningly, before realizing he wasn't the enemy. Then Julia had walked over to him, informing him he could see Kendall. He calmed down.

Bianca had been the next to arrive, just as Zach was stalking off. She looked tired, but Jamie knew it was from the plane and not from Kendall, because she didn't know yet. As soon as she saw Erica, she knew Jamie had lied, and he could hear the panic in her voice. Erica had calmed her down and the two had left to go see Kendall.

David, Trey and Maggie had arrived next. Jamie remembered the way his heart lurched when he saw Maggie, the cool look she gave him, but she immediately asked Julia where Bianca was. Upon hearing Bianca was with Kendall, she sat down, shuffling her feet, and waited. Then came Ryan, followed by Leo and Greenlee. When Erica and Bianca returned to the waiting room, Erica nearly turned on Greenlee, but Jack's appearance stopped her. He immediately stepped to his daughter's side, and Erica turned to Ryan, asking him where Spike was. Ryan informed her that he had dropped Spike off at Annie's, and then come straight over. Jack went to get coffee, and Erica was about to turn back on Greenlee, when she saw even better prey: Babe Carey Chandler.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Erica and Jamie yelled, though Erica's was more of a screech, as they both rushed to her side. They gave each other an appraising look. He steeled his eyes, knowing there was no way he could win against her, but he was saved by Bianca's sniffling. Erica looked from Babe to her daughter in agony, but her mothering instincts kicked in and she walked over to her daughter. "What are you doing here?" Jamie repeated.

"I'm seeing if Kendall is okay," Babe simpered, and Jamie gently grabbed her arm.

"Babe it's not safe for you," he insisted, and he could swear he saw Maggie rolling her eyes. "Where are your guards?"

"In the car."

"Go home," Jamie commanded.

"I'm not letting a serial killer scare me off Jamie," she whined. "I want to be here for Kendall." Jamie groaned inwardly, glancing around.

"Okay, but don't you think for Erica's sake, you should go home?" Jamie asked. "This is hard enough for her, and she should be concentrating on her daughters, not picking fights with you out of anger." Babe considered his reasoning, but she saw Erica leave Bianca's side and head over to a returning Jack.

"Bianca needs me," Babe exclaimed, making a beeline for the brunette. Jamie watched, somewhat amused, as Maggie shot daggers at the blonde. He ambled over to her, offering a piece of his oatmeal cookie, a peace agreement. She smiled slightly, tentatively, and accepted.

Sean, Colby and Lily were next- Jack had told Lily and Sean to wait at home, but Lily refused to sit there, and snuck out. Colby had snuck into Sean's window, a few minutes prior to Jack's departure, and the two were able to drag themselves away from videogames long enough to realize Lily was gone. Jack took Lily to see Kendall but made her promise that she'd go home right after that. She agreed. Josh had rushed in, searching for Erica. Babe had tried to catch his eye, but he went straight to Erica, to see what was going on. They had talked, and Josh went to go get the girls coffee. Amanda and Del were last. JR had indeed called Amanda, and had put Del to the task of watching out for her. Amanda, undeterred, wanted to be at the hospital, and Del felt obligated to go with her. Truth be told, he was secretly glad. Kendall had been a huge part of his life, and he needed her to be okay.

And so they had sat for the past four days. People left and sometimes came back, sometimes called, but Kendall hadn't woken up. Zach had stayed with her the whole time, simply staring. Tad, Aidan and Derek had worked on the case. Erica had divided her time between talking to her daughter and shooting daggers at Zach. Greenlee left for Fusion, and didn't return to the hospital after that first night. Babe walked around talking about what an uncaring bitch she was, but Leo, who hadn't seen his wife at home either, knew the real deal.

000

"Greenlee, you have to come home," he said, lounging in her chair at Fusion. Babe had taken a lunch to go see Little A, and most everyone else was taking their lunch break as well, so they were alone.

"I can't," she told him in a clipped voice. "I have work to do."

"You have a daughter who needs you," Leo informed her, as if she didn't know, as he stood up next to her. She looked up at him.

"She has her daddy and Uncles to take care of her for now. Believe me Leo, when Kendall is better and back, I'll see my daughter 24/7. But right now, I am the only one keeping this company afloat."

"You have a husband who needs you," he whined suggestively, taking a different tack.

She looked him up and down, before retorting, "You are more than capable of taking care of yourself Leo." He had sighed and sat back down.

"I don't want you working here," he told her in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning on him threateningly.

"Greenlee, this company is a death trap and you know it," he told her, glaring.

"Well it's my death trap," she snapped. She softened at the look on his face, and sat down next to him. "Leo."

"Greenlee."

"Leo, you know that you have made me exquisitely happy," she told him, smiling when he smiled, albeit his was reluctant. "You and Bridget, you're everything to me. You make me human. But this company… it's my validation, it's proof. I can't just let it go."

"Proof of what?" he asked sullenly.

"That you don't have to be in love with me to like me," she offered ruefully. "That I'm not Millicent Greenlee's trustfund grand daughter. That I'm-"

"I get it Greens, I do," he insisted, taking her hand. "I know it means a lot to you. But the risks…"

"We've beaten all the odds before," she told him, attempting to invigorate him. "Face it Leo, we're untouchable."

"Greens, I get that you love this company," he tried to continue, "but honestly? I don't care about your validation. All I care is that you're not dead."

"I'm not going to die," she told him. "I'm too young and pretty."

"Oh yeah because Simone and Erin were total frightfests," he retorted.

"They didn't know to be on the lookout Leo," Greenlee rationalized. "I do."

"Kendall knew, and look where she is."

"Don't," Greenlee snapped. "Kendall isn't going to die and neither am I."

"Just like I wasn't going to die?" he asked.

"You didn't!" she insisted. "You're sitting right here."

"But you still had to go through all that!" he pointed out. "Would you really do the same to me?"

She smiled softly, giving him a light kiss. "I promise I won't get myself killed okay?" she offered, her tone final. He would capitulate. He always did. The phone rang. "Get that, will you?"

Leo grumbled before picking up the phone. "Fusion Cosmetics," he chirped, "Where looks can kill. How may I service you?"

000

Amanda wandered around the hospital aimlessly. She didn't have to be at work until five and she couldn't really think of anything else to do. It was sad, really, that her only extracurricular activity was to hang around the hospital to see if her boss woke up from her coma. They weren't even particularly close. And with her visit over, now what was she supposed to do? She sipped at her smoothie, silently thankful that the cafeteria could make something right, and headed to the elevator bay. She was about to get on, when she saw a peculiar sight- a flash of blonde hair hidden behind the fern near the adjacent corridor. She stopped short, padding her feet as she walked over to the fern. Being a little sister, she had learned long ago how to sneak around silently. She peeked around the corner, and jumped to find blue eyes peeking back at her.

"Jesus!" she cried, hurtling herself around the fern, and slapping the man on the arm. "JR, what do you think you're doing?"

"Well," he whispered, "I figure Slater wouldn't really want to see me, and if Erica's around… have you ever seen those claws of hers?"

"So you're hiding?" Amanda asked, amused. He nodded.

"I just wanted to see if she was ok, y'know?" he told her seriously. Amanda looked at him, and nodded slowly. 'C'mon I'll help you." She turned and walked back towards Kendall's room, JR in tow, looking around furtively. Amanda had been here earlier and knew that Bianca had convinced Zach to go home for a quick shower, and Erica had gone to Ryan's to spend some time with Spike. But that still left Bianca and Josh to contend with. Amanda rounded the corner, and motioned for JR to wait there. She approached Kendall's room and saw Bianca walking in the opposite direction with Maggie. Funny, when did they get close again? Amanda shrugged. She guessed traumatic situations did that to exes.

"Bianca, Kendall is going to be fine," Maggie assured her.

"We don't know that, Maggie," Bianca whispered so low, Amanda had to strain to hear her.

"Yes we do," Maggie chirped. "When I went in to see her, I threatened her that if she died, I'd be the one to pick out her funeral outfit. I don't think she liked my orange kimono and rainbow brite stockings idea."

Bianca laughed. "No, I doubt that. Kendall told me once she wanted to go out in fire engine red. Combustible and fiery, just like she is in life."

"She's not gonna need that dress, Bianca."

Amanda waited until they disappeared, before padding to the window to Kendall's room. She peered in- Josh was there. Great. Just who she didn't want to see.

"Hey," a voice behind her said. Amanda practically jumped out of her skin.

"Hi!" she squeaked, turning around to see who the intruder was. She vaguely recognized the brunette… who knew glasses were sexy?

"You a friend?" he asked, sipping his coke.

"Um, yeah," Amanda replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I work for Kendall. You?"

"I'm her brother," he replied. "Trey Kenyon."

"Amanda Dillon," she said, sticking out her hand. He grinned at her formality and shook it. "So uh, were you planning on going in there?" she asked.

'Yeah," he replied slowly. "But there's some guy in there…"

"Josh," Amanda informed him, crinkling her nose. "Kendall's other, lesser brother."

"You think that highly of me already?" he asked, bemused. She made a face.

"More like I think that low of him."

"Ah," he said laughing. "Is he an ex?"

"As if!" Amanda replied. "More like he's an ex boss who tried to gaslight me and who up until recently, was schtupping my married best friend. Like I said- jerk."

"Got it," Trey answered. "Did you want to see Kendall?"

"Not while he's in there," she muttered, realizing she could use the situation to her advantage. She smiled. _C'mon Amanda, remember how to flirt_. Trey glanced at her, smiling.

"Well then I guess it's my brotherly duty to save Kendall from her defective brother," he told her grandly. 'And give you a few minutes. I'll take the guy for coffee, yeah?"

Amanda grinned and squealed. "Thanks!" she gushed, giving him a quick hug.

"No problem," he replied, heading inside. She watched as Josh looked up at Trey. The two stared at each other, sizing each other up, and said a few words before nodding curtly and exiting together. Amanda turned and motioned JR to come forward.

"I bought you a few minutes!" she whispered hurriedly.

'Took you long enough," JR muttered. Amanda gave him a look. "Right, sorry."

"Go in, go in," Amanda breathed, glancing around for any sign of Josh, Trey, Bianca or the medical staff.

JR pushed open the door and looked down at Kendall, lying peacefully. "You're kind of a bitch, you know that?" he blurted out. He mentally smacked himself, but it was the first thing that came to mind. "I guess I shouldn't've said that, but I know you'd agree with me. I know we're not really friends any more. That's an understatement, you do hate my guts, and for good reason but… well I'm guessing we're going to have to get over that because one day Little A and Spike and Mir-Miranda will be older and best friends, bonding over how many times they've been kidnapped, and how many times we've come back from the dead, and how many long lost siblings they've had, just like us, and it's not going to be as fun if you're in a coma." He paused, and placed his hands on the glass. "Y'know Hayley was in one of these once. Carbon monoxide poisoning, just like you. She was fine."

He stared at her for awhile more before leaning in and whispering, "I didn't mean it for you. I think you know that. I think you're more mad that I lied. I mean, you know all about doing the wrong thing just like me, but you own up to it eventually at least. I'm not there yet. If you hadn't-" He paused again, scratching his face. Even though he knew she couldn't really hear him, he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud again. He had told her once, when she couldn't hear, and then Zach and Ryan and everyone had ganged up on him. And then she rejected him, and his mother and Babe… what was he supposed to do? The only person who had believed in him always the past few years besides his father had rejected him. What was he supposed to do? "I'm trying." He left, and Amanda was right there waiting. She rubbed his arm soothingly.

"You okay?" she asked.

"She looks so little," he responded.

"Yeah, well as long as she doesn't wake up psychic," Amanda joked, skirting around the obvious pain.

"You were thinking about that too?" JR asked.

"Of course I was," Amanda told him. "Hayley is… she's who I can count on, you know?" She paused, mentally beating herself up at the look on his face. "Of course you do. She's all you got too."

"Yeah," JR replied. "We joke about it, but those visions saved my life." Amanda looked down.

"Do you remember it?"

"I was eleven Amanda, not deaf and blind,"he snarked, really smiling for the first time that day. "But yeah. It was surreal. I put on this huge front, throwing around the Chandler name. But inside I was pissing myself."

"What happened?"

"Hayley showed up," he said simply. "And then everything was okay."

"Kendall will show up too, y'know," Amanda told him.

"It wouldn't matter anyway," he grumbled. "If she were awake, or if she's like this, either way she hates me. I just wish she would wake up and say she hated me." Amanda nodded.

000

Tad strode into the hospital with purpose, face set forward. He didn't even notice JR and Amanda walk past him, or surely he would've stopped and said hi. He headed to the elevator bay, and then up to Kendall's room. Trey was sitting down inside, staring down at his sister. Zach was watching from the window.

"You're not in there with her?" Tad asked, surprised.

"Trey hasn't seen his sister in a long time," he responded. "Do you have anything?"

"No fingerprints or DNA near the pipes, but they were definitely tampered with," Tad informed him. "It was a murder attempt."

"Serial killer?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, but we're looking at something a little different now," Tad replied. Zach looked at him. "Serial killers tend to have a way of killing that they like. Similar victims, similar deaths that get progressively more violent. Simone and Erin were killed with poison, a very specific poison. The attempt on Kendall's life is much different. I think it's personal. Someone doesn't want to kill, they want these girls dead."

"There's a difference?" a squeaky voice asked. Tad and Zach turned, and Tad's face crumpled.

"Bianca," he whispered sympathetically, "I didn't want you to-"

She held up her hand. "Tell me the truth, Tad. What does that mean?" He sighed.

"Before we thought that the killer had some sort of obsession with Fusion, with make up, pretty girls. Something. It could've been some sick man you've never met who liked your commercials. Now we think it's probably someone we know or at least someone you've met, probably someone who doesn't like all of you girls."

"That doesn't make sense," Bianca replied, shaking her head. "Simone and Erin didn't have enemies."

"They might not know they did," Tad told her simply. "Listen sweetheart," he continued, touching her shoulders lightly. "I promise you we will find this monster before anyone else gets hurt." Bianca nodded, and allowed Tad to embrace her. Zach looked on, his face unreadable.

"You guys?" Trey shouted, his voice strained, "Zach! Bianca! Get the doctor! She opened her eyes!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay, so options," Babe started, turning towards Amanda and Colby. "Do we follow this up with Pretty Woman or Sleepless in Seattle?" Colby scrunched up her face, and stood.

"I don't know about you, Amanda, but I've reached my skank quota for the week," she informed them. "I'm gonna go take a shower and disinfect myself, and then head over to Sean's."

"But Pretty Woman!" Babe sputtered.

"Thanks Babe, but I've had enough of hookers strutting around like they own the place." Amanda watched as Colby sauntered up the stairs of the Chandler mansion.

"_What_ is her problem?" Babe asked. "She acts all nice to me during the movie and now she's being such a bitch. We were having such a good time!"

"She was probably being nice to you because you offered up extra butter popcorn and The Princess Bride," Amanda reasoned. Babe made a face. "She's a sixteen year old girl, Babe. They're irrational. If they think they have a reason to hate you, they're gonna hate you."

"That movie was stupid anyway," Babe muttered.

"Well now you're talking crazy," Amanda said, rolling her eyes, and grabbing for the bowl of m&m's.

"It was barely a romantic comedy," Babe exclaimed. "I mean, they kept interrupting it for that old guy and the kid from Boy Meets World."

"The Wonder Years."

"Whatever."

"And it's not supposed to be a romantic comedy. It's a comedy with romance," Amanda explained. "Huge difference." She paused for a minute, smiling dreamily. "God I love that movie."

"Why?"

"Besides the fact that it's awesome?" Amanda asked, incredulously. "Fine. Luke Mathers, Paul Weston, Dom Iacocco, Kyle Bennery, Mike Potter, need I go on?"

"I don't get it," Babe offered.

"They were my boyfriends," Amanda explained. "All guys love The Princess Bride. They can't help it. So you invite them over, pick the movie, they think you're awesome, and you're not stuck watching some stupid boy movie. And pretty much they fall for you for your movie choice alone. Worked every time I did it."

"Wow," Babe muttered, astonished. "That's so not what I did."

"What did you do?"

"Doesn't matter," Babe said quickly, grabbing some popcorn. "So I hear Kendall's going home tomorrow."

"Really?" Amanda asked. "Who told you that?"

"Bianca," Babe replied. "We had lunch yesterday. She said you were there when Kendall woke up?"

"Not exactly," Amanda told her. "We left probably 10 minutes or so before."

"We?" Babe asked.

"Yeah, me and JR," Amanda answered, chomping on some popcorn.

"JR went to see Kendall!" Babe practically screeched.

"You didn't know?" Amanda asked, her voice faltering a bit.

"No," Babe replied, miffed. "My husband doesn't find it necessary to tell me anything. He has you."

"Oh come on Babe, that's not fair," Amanda replied, practically whining. "I just happened to be there. JR loves you."

"He loves you too," Babe retorted.

"I doubt it," Amanda muttered. "And even if he did, not in the way he loves you. In like, a sisterly way, like with Colby."

"I think JR and Jamie's plots are about you," Babe blurted out, her tone accusing.

"Why would you think that?" Amanda's face didn't seem to know whether to express confusion or surprise.

"Because I told him you had a date with Jonathan and he ran out of here claiming he just had to call Jamie."

"Ughhhhh," Amanda groaned. "That would be just like them. Thinking they know everything, trying to control everything, who do they think they are?" She punctuated each thought with a punch to her pillow.

"Boys," Babe retorted.

"Little boys who can't leave a good thing alone," Amanda agreed.

"So this thing with Jonathan is good?" Babe asked, grinning. She propped her head on her elbow.

"I'm not sure," Amanda replied shyly. "We had a good time but… I don't know, he just still seems kind of angry all the time. And like, I get it, but I don't know if I can deal with it right now, you know?"

"Yeah," Babe agreed. "I totally get it."

"We have another date planned for tomorrow night though."

"That's good." They sat in silence for awhile, before Babe sat up. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Screw girls night in," she exclaimed. "Let's go out."

"Okay!" Amanda agreed, excitedly. "But nowhere local. I know this great club in Center City."

"Perfect!" Babe said. "I'll go tell Winnie to watch Little A for a few hours, and then we'll change, and we'll go, yeah?" Amanda nodded, starting to clean up the popcorn. "Don't worry about that. Just go up to my room, pick out something fantastic, and I'll be right there."

"Thanks," Amanda replied, starting to head up the stairs. "And Babe?" Babe looked up. "You know that even if JR did like me in that way, which he totally doesn't and you thinking that is just crazy, but let's just pretend we live in some crazy alternate universe, you know I wouldn't go for it, right?"

"Yeah," Babe answered slowly, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, which still looked a bit accusatory. "Hoes over Bros right?"

"Darn tootin."

000

"I still think Erin wasn't the target of the second murder," Tad announced, lowering himself into his desk chair.

"But why?" Aidan asked, leaning against the pinball machine, trying to hide his wince as he remembered his favorite memory of Erin in this room.

"Because why would someone kill Simone, a founder and shareholder in Fusion, then try to kill Kendall, another founder and shareholder, but stop along the way to kill an underling?"

"I agree," Zach said. "Kendall, Bianca, Babe or Greenlee was the target of that murder."

"But we don't know that," Aidan countered. "We're only working under the assumption that this is some sort of revenge plan-"

"Aidan, look at the facts," Tad reasoned. "This isn't some random serial killer."

"Simone's death was very specific," Zach reasoned. "She was poisoned when she was alone. The scene was set up so she would be the only one to get hurt."

"And Kendall's house was attacked," Tad added. "On a night when Spike and Zach would be gone."

"But that champagne could have been for anyone," Zach finished.

"But why would the killer go so out of the way to make sure you and Spike were safe, but just throw a poisoned bottle in the Fusion fridge, like some sort of Russian roulette game?" Aidan asked.

"Maybe the killer didn't know I was going to be at work," Zach countered. "Maybe that was a coincidence and they didn't mind killing us like they killed Erin."

"So we're looking for someone who doesn't care about innocents that could be hurt," Tad stated.

"Someone who doesn't care about incidental murder," Zach agreed. Tad and Zach looked at each other, but quickly looked away, their faces displaying disgust. When the hell did they start finishing each other's thoughts? Sure they had been working on this case together, but agreeing? Really? Tad wasn't entirely comfortable with this rhythm they'd built. Neither was Zach for that matter.

"Let's look at the list of enemies again," Aidan decided.

"Babe's enemies, that we know of, boil down to the Kane family," Tad stated, sighing as he ran through the scenarios again. "And we know it's not them. There are also several members of the seventh fleet, but they'd probably use guns. We're still checking into that though. And then there's Marsha McCladden and Tina Lawrence, one of whom is in jail, and one who checked out."

"Kendall's enemies are mostly business competitors," Aidan stated, "as well as a few women from her prison days. Lulu Wiggins looked promising, but she's too hyped on drugs to do any damage right now."

"Bianca has no enemies," Tad continued, "unless you count the anti- gay rights groups. But then, this isn't exactly a hate crime. And Simone's enemies all checked out. We've looked through Fusion fan mail for any suspicious characters, ex employees, rival businesses, and have also checked all the criminal records in the tri state area for anyone arrested with some connection to Fusion."

"And then there's Greenlee," Zach finished.

"All of Greenlee's enemies checked out too, Zach," Tad said. "They're either the business competitors of Kendall's, a nasty piece of work from her Revlon days, and a couple of debutantes who wouldn't know a poison from a hard day of work."

"But there have been new developments," Zach countered.

"Such as?"

"That mother in law of hers," Zach said. "Bit crazy isn't she? And she's got the connections to pull something like this off from jail."

"I don't know," Tad said, "It seems a little…"

"It's definitely possible," Aidan agreed. "Vanessa is very well connected."

"But to target the Fusion girls?" Tad asked.

"Tad!" There was an extremely loud succession of knocks on the door. "TAAD! TAD MARTIN!" Tad looked to Zach and Aidan, shrugged, and then answered the door.

'What took you so long?" Leo asked, brushing by Tad. "I've been out there for like, five minutes."

"My apologies, Leo," Tad said, giving him a wry grin.

"Leo, hey," Aidan greeted him, nodding his head. Leo nodded back.

"Good to see you alive," Tad added. "How's it feel?"

"You should know," Leo replied grinning. "Hey do people ever stop looking at you funny?"

"Usually," Tad replied. "Though it's still fun to scare them a bit."

"I know!" Leo exclaimed. "I was at the Valley Inn, right? And Dieter the

waiter who apparently is now a manager-"

"Knocked over the vase?" Tad asked. Leo nodded. "He did that every time I walked into the Valley Inn for about six months after I got back. He was a bus boy back in my day though."

"What do you want, Du Pres?" Zach asked, annoyed at the chit chat.

"Zach Slater, right? Funny, I thought you'd have a beard. Glad to hear Kendall's okay."

"Ahh, she's a Kane," Tad interjected. "You couldn't keep those women down for long if you had 12 angry dwarves, 7 panthers, and a starving Chihuahua. But I doubt that's why you're here Leo."

"You're right. See, Greenlee is being irrational in her insistence at staying at Fusion," Leo told them.

"Greenlee? Irrational? You don't say," Zach commented. Leo gave him a warning look before returning his face to neutral.

"Greenlee refuses to leave and you guys are the ones trying to find the killer. My wife, I'm in," he stated. Tad stared at Leo. The Leo he was used to had a permanent grin painted on his face, and looked perfectly relaxed and comfortable any where. Today Leo's posture was straight, and his normally teasing eyes were hard.

"We don't need your help," Zach told him. "Leave it to the professionals."

"You're not in charge Zach," Tad snapped, relieved that he wasn't sharing sentences with the man anymore. "And last I checked you didn't have your P.I.'s license either."

"And when it comes to Pine Valley crimes, I'm pretty much an expert, okay?" Leo told him. "I'm helping. That's it."

"Okay then," Zach said, relenting only because he needed to leave soon and they hadn't accomplished much. Besides, the boy could be useful, getting donuts and pizza and all that. "We've been looking into a new theory."

"That Vanessa's behind it all," Aidan explained. "She has motive, the connections, and the history. And with all that the opportunity."

"I think it's crap," Leo replied.

"Because your mother is so innocent?" Aidan asked.

"No because my mother is that crazy," Leo replied. "If Vanessa wanted to kill someone, it'd be Greenlee. She would've been the first target. Not to mention, Greenlee wasn't even back at Fusion when Simone was killed."

"Yeah, but Vanessa didn't like Simone either," Aidan countered. "That whole thing with Roger."

"And Erin?" Leo asked. "Vanessa didn't know Erin."

"We think Erin's murder was meant for any of the other Fusion Girls," Tad told him. "The champagne could've been opened by anybody. Kendall and Bianca- Vanessa hated Erica and Maggie enough to want to kill them to torture those two. Same with Babe and David. Or she could've killed Greenlee, her worst enemy."

"Wrong," Leo stated.

"What?" Tad asked.

"Wrong," Leo repeated. "Look I don't doubt your expertise when it comes to being a P.I. but don't doubt my expertise when it comes to rich, spoiled women, particularly those named Greenlee and Vanessa. I was one of the first people to see Erin, and I saw the bottle of champagne that was there. It was cheap. Greenlee would never go near that bottle, and Vanessa knows it. If Vanessa were the killer, she'd know the champagne wouldn't kill Greenlee, her main target."

"Really?" Aidan asked. "A free bottle of champagne? Just because it was a little cheap?" Leo turned to Tad.

"Greenlee once turned down a complimentary 83 Orsini Chardonnay. She huffed out of the restaurant swearing she'd never return to a place that hired such backwater trashy sommeliers."

Tad whistled in disbelief. "Yeah okay, she'd never drink it." Zach wasn't surprised. The spoiled little brat was more high maintenance then his mother in law, if it was possible.

"But what if Vanessa wouldn't want to kill Greenlee first?" Aidan asked. "What if she's saving her for last? Torturing her?"

"That doesn't explain how she'd be able to predict Greenlee returning to Fusion," Tad countered.

"She could've gotten her hands on Simone's will," Zach shrugged.

"But would she be able to plan this out?" Leo asked. "Mother's crimes against Greenlee have always been ill planned. More of a snatch and stab kind of thing, not a triple murder."

"I'll call a guy," Zach announced. "Doctor friend of mine, have him see if Vanessa would be capable of that sort of planning."

"We can just ask David," Leo supplied. "No one knows more about her illness than him." David had spent days with the doctors pouring over Vanessa's medical records and current evaluations.

"No need for that," Tad answered quickly, bristling. "I'm sure Zach's contact is more than capable. And I'll get my contacts to see who she's had contact with lately; maybe it can shed some light on things. Aidan order a pizza, and then we can go over the rest of the evidence."

"I can't stay," Zach announced, grabbing his coat.

"Hot date?" Tad asked.

Zach smirked. "With my wife."


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure you want to come back here?" Zach asked, taking his keys out of his pocket. "We can stay at the casino, or rent the presidential suite at the Valley Inn."

"No," Kendall said vehemently. "Whoever this dirtbag is, they're not going to keep me out of my own home." She shivered involuntarily, trying not to let her fears resurface. When her mother had offered her the penthouse above Enchantment, she had been tempted to take it. She didn't want to think about how Simone and Erin's killer had broken into her home, violated it, tried to kill her. But she wouldn't run away scared either.

"The new house will be ready soon," Zach informed her, opening the door. "We'll be moving soon anyway. And I've got another team to watch this place at all times so it can't be compromised again." Kendall slipped inside, looking around. It smelled the same. It looked the same. Maybe it could use a dusting, but lord knows she wasn't going to do that. Still though, she couldn't help being creeped out. The very air was tainted. She shivered again. Zach wrapped his arms around her. "I promise you'll be safe here," he whispered in her ear.

Kendall smiled softly. "I know." They stood there for a minute and she was grateful for his presence, his touch. He was solid, in more ways then one, and she needed that right now.

"Knock knock," a voice said, knocking on the open door, and Kendall groaned. There was only one person who could sound that degree of annoying. She unwrapped herself from Zach's arms and turned around.

"Greenlee," she stated. Greenlee took it as a greeting and walked inside. Zach tried to block her steps, but she merely pushed past him, and stood near the couch.

"I got you a get well perky," she stated, holding out a purple gift bag to Kendall. Kendall eyed it dubiously.

'A what?"

"A get well perky," Greenlee repeated. "Something you give people to make them feel better." Kendall looked at her blankly. "Come on, Kendall, you graduated from special ed, the concept isn't hard."

"Yeah, but people usually call them _presents_," she replied, taking the bag.

Greenlee blinked. "You and Bianca are so alike."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Where's Sparky?" Greenlee asked, glancing around.

"Spike," Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing here Greenlee?" Zach asked, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"I'm here to talk to Kendall," Greenlee explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We have a lot to discuss. Mind closing that door, she could catch a chill. Actually, it would be best if you leave." Zach looked to Kendall for his next move, and she rolled her eyes. Zach squinted at her, clearly asking her if she was crazy, and Kendall smirked back at him.

"Right. I'm going to go pick Spike up from Ryan's," he said aloud. Greenlee barely glanced up as he left.

"If you wanted to talk, you could've come to the hospital," Kendall told her bitterly, as she sat on the couch and placed her gift bag on the ground. Sure Kendall was still pissed at Greenlee for everything she pulled, but a small part of her had still thought Greenlee loved her. Her mistake.

"Hospitals give me hives," Greenlee sniffed. "Besides, I had two options. Cry by your bedside and let Fusion fall to Princess Cornpone, or spend all my time at Fusion making sure it stayed out of the red."

Kendall refused to outwardly agree Greenlee had done the right thing, so she picked up her gift bag instead. "So what's my perky?"

"Open it," Greenlee insisted. Kendall tore out the silver tissue paper and picked up the small delicate bottle inside.

"Perfume?" Kendall asked.

"Not just any perfume," Greenlee replied. "It's the new packaging for Fusion Passion. Isn't it fabulous?"

"It is," Kendall agreed, grinning.

"Goldilocks wanted to go with this heinous phallic looking bottle, and unfortunately, I couldn't get her to comprehend the concept of tacky. So Bianca and I went above her head."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kendall asked. Greenlee grinned. They stared at each other uncomfortably for a few moments before Kendall broke the contact. She glanced around her apartment, shivering again. Her shoulders were hunched, her hands twitched, and her eyes were cast downward, and they looked duller then they normally did.

"Well I expect you back at work first thing tomorrow," Greenlee snipped. "I won't have you freeloading on my brilliance anymore."

"Oh please," Kendall snarked automatically. "If by brilliance you're referring to the peanut you call a brain, I think it's cracked."

Greenlee stood. "Just don't slip and fall into any more comas, okay? Leaving me to deal with Hooker Barbie all by myself was truly cruel and loathsome."

"So sorry my near death experience inconvenienced you Greenlee," Kendall replied. "If I knew it was causing you such pain, I would've kept sleeping a little longer. Got some more beauty sleep."

"As if that would help," Greenlee retorted, heading for the door.

"What is your problem?" Kendall asked, standing up. "Or I guess I should clarify, what of your many problems and delusions is wrong this time?"

"Nothing," Greenlee replied. "I've just been doing all the work around here lately, but now you're back so you can pick up the slack okay? I've spent zero time with my husband and daughter if you really need to know, and it was all because you were too lazy to change the batteries on your carbon monoxide detector."

"Are you actually blaming me for this?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"If the ugly shoe fits," Greenlee shrugged.

"You self absorbed little shrew," Kendall started.

"Look just don't think you can take any more days off to spend time with your controlling bastard of a husband okay?"

"You do _not_ insult Zach in my home," Kendall threatened her. "I say nothing bad about Leo,-"

"That's because Leo is perfect," Greenlee replied airily. 'Zach's a jerk."

"Get out." Kendall pointed to the door, her eyes shooting daggers at Greenlee.

"See you Monday," Greenlee practically sang.

"Don't let the door hit that stick up your ass on the way out," Kendall called.

"Say hi to Spork for me!"Greenlee yelled back, slamming the door. "Bitch," Kendall muttered, grabbing a pillow and throwing it down again. She felt the anger course through her veins as she paced around her couch. She fumed. How was she ever friends with that bitch?

Greenlee stood outside Kendall's door for a few seconds grinning. Even the sight of Leo and Laura's Nightmare nest wasn't enough to make her frown. She put on her sunglasses, and mentally patted herself on the back. Well okay, so she had chickened out of telling Kendall the truth again. But at least Kendall was too pissed at her to be scared of the condo anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

Dixie readjusted her bag on her shoulder, glancing around the Valley Inn. She hoped they showed. Her eyes searched the room, not yet crowded because it wasn't yet dinner time, when she finally connected with a pair of brown eyes and a grin. She walked quickly towards the table, skirting smaller, empty tables on her way. He stood, gave her a kiss hello on the cheek, chaste, and somewhat forced- god knows she knew the difference between his kisses- before he pushed her chair in for her. She dropped the bag, and glanced around.

"Hey," she greeted them, in her signature drawl. Tad smiled back, but it quickly faded, Jamie enthusiastically responded, and JR sat somewhat mute, but every speck in his eyes appeared to be etching her presence into his memory with painstaking accuracy.

"It's about time you got here," Jamie joked, trying to break the tension. "I don't eat at the Valley Inn for just anyone you know."

"Sorry," Dixie apologized. "My meeting ran late."

"What meeting?" JR asked, his voice still a little stiff. "About Kate?"

"No it was with Mr. Franklin at the high school," Dixie explained, grimacing at the slight accusation in his tone when he said the word Kate. "I'm still certified, and I refuse to live off Uncle Palmer for the rest of my life. So I'll be substituting."

"What about Kate?" Jamie asked.

"Well we're still looking, "Dixie answered, glancing at Tad, both unconsciously grabbing for the other's hand. "Which is why subbing is perfect. They'll call in the morning, and if I have a lead on Kate, I'll say no. I've spent four years searching for her, with no result. We'll find her, but putting my life on hold hasn't helped so maybe if I… But I don't want to.. I don't,.. I want to know how you boys are. That's why I scheduled this dinner, right?" Dixie knew her smile was strained, but she was recovering from her flustered response. All three of them had said they forgave her, but it was obvious Tad was still bitter and JR was still unsure if she'd be there the next day. Tad and JR didn't fight anymore, but JR still didn't trust him, and Tad's hatred of Adam still got in the way. And then there was Jamie and JR. She hated what had happened to them in her absence, and she saw both trying to make amends, but Jamie was too proud, too stubborn like his father. He knew he had done wrong and he didn't want to deal with it. And JR… her little boy was being too forgiving, too conciliatory. Sometimes, very rarely and it always went away quickly, but sometimes she wished he was more like his father.

"I'm fine," JR answered. "Little Adam likes preschool. Babe and I figured it'd be good to get him used to other kids."

"Where is Babe anyway?" Tad asked. JR glanced quickly from Tad to Dixie, before looking down.

"She wasn't invited," he replied.

"I just thought it would be best to be the four of us," Dixie explained. "That's all. It's nothing against Babe." Jamie couldn't help but smirk at _that._ It was clear from the way the word Babe dripped with disdain off Dixie's tongue, that it had everything to do with Babe.

"How is Babe doing these days?" Tad asked.

"The murders hurt obviously," JR replied. "But she's doing okay I think. Amanda really helps."

"Amanda?" Dixie asked warmly. "How is she? I've barely seen her the past few weeks."

"She's terrible," Jamie spat. Tad and Dixie looked at him curiously, but JR interrupted before he could speak again.

"It's true. She's resorted to hanging out with Jonathan Lavery," he told them. 'She had another date with him last night. Probably tonight too." Tad's face visibly tightened and Dixie leaned back.

"The man who killed Edmund?" she asked softly. "That's… she can do better."

"Tell me about it," Jamie muttered again, wearing the same dark face as JR, something Dixie didn't fail to notice. The four fell into silence, staring at their menus. The waitress arrived, took their orders and left. Still, no one spoke. Dixie couldn't believe it. Family dinners used to be fun. When the hell did it get so hard? She mentally smacked herself. She knew exactly when and she knew exactly why.

"How's Julia?" Tad asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Oh great," Dixie interrupted, looking towards the entrance. "Look who just showed up," she muttered. "If they come over here, let me handle them, okay JR?" Dixie saw JR's lips twitch, and she recognized the look in his eye. JR might just start something if only to see his mother and Erica Kane duke it out. They watched as Erica, Jack, Kendall, Zach, Bianca, Josh, Ryan, and Spike seated themselves at a table in viewing distance.

"Alright boys, who wants what?" Tad asked. Jamie and JR quickly took out their wallets.

"I'll put fifty on Erica chucking a wine bottle at Zach's head," JR said.

"Suckers bet," Tad replied, taking his money. "No way will Bianca allow alcohol on that table. It'd compromise Erica's recovery."

"Thirty bucks Zach orders wine just to antagonize Erica then," Jamie put in.

"I'll put forty bucks and my farrah fawcett wig on Greenlee showing up and throwing a snit she wasn't invited to family dinner," Tad announced.

"I'll go in on that," Dixie put in, taking out her purse, "and throw in twenty on a hair pulling fight between Greenlee and Kendall." The boys stared at her. 'What? I'm not allowed to play?"

"Sure," JR said slowly. "Of course. Besides, it'll be fun to take your money. My source at Fusion tells me they've drawn a truce of sorts. More likely she'll fight with Lavery." He threw another ten down.

"Why is Ryan there anyway?" Jamie asked. 'Shouldn't he be keeping watch over his psycho brother?"

"But he has so many," JR snarked. Dixie looked instinctively at Tad. Their boys knew about Kit Fisher- everyone did- but she had never allowed the boys to know what almost happened the last time she saw Braden.

"Five bucks on a long lost sibling showing up," Tad joked, lightening the mood.

"Twelve on it being an aborted fetus," JR said.

"I still maintain that can't be medically possible," Jamie told them.

"Someone owes me forty bucks," Tad interrupted, keeping Jamie from going on yet another rant about Josh. The other three looked up. Greenlee Du Pres was standing in the doorway to the Valley Inn, hands on her hips. Leo and Trey stood to one side of her, David and Maggie on the other.

David and Trey were the first to move, heading to the table in the corner, with Maggie scurrying after them sneaking a hopeful glance at Bianca. Greenlee eyed her family, then her father, clearly wondering where she should head. She settled on taking an alternative route to her table, stopping at the Kane table.

"Nice inviting me, _dad_, " she retorted in greeting. Jackson looked up at her.

"Greenlee, you, Leo and Bridget are coming to the house tomorrow for dinner," he reasoned. "And I left a message on your machine about tonight."

"Well-"

"Hello Jackson," Leo greeted, sidling up to his wife. Whatever was going to come out of her mouth was going to be nasty, and she would've made things worse, so interrupting her was really the best idea. "Looking forward to dinner tomorrow. We have to be going now though."

"We just got here," Greenlee snapped.

"Yes and Brother Trey and Maggie are looking at the wine list," Leo replied cheerily. Greenlee's face went white.

"We have to be going," she told the table, and turned towards her own table. Leo gave a wave to the rest of the Kanes, before following her. Bianca laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked.

"In Paris, whenever Maggie, Greenlee and I went out, Greenlee used to scold Maggie on her wine choices. She said that since she was pregnant, she was living vicariously though Maggie, and wouldn't accept anything less than the best."

"Did you guys go out a lot?" Kendall asked. Bianca didn't like something in her tone.

"Yeah I guess," Bianca replied. "None of us are great at cooking."

"So Jack," Erica asked, taking a stab at changing the subject, "where are Sean and Lily tonight?"

"Lily's at her Uncle Michael's," Jack explained. "It's Brad's birthday, so they're having a cake, presents. Lily made a banner. And Sean decided he'd rather hang out with Colby Chandler than with us."

"Hormones," Kendall commented. "Gotta love them." She glanced at her sister, hoping to get a smile to make up for her brattiness earlier, but Bianca was too busy staring at Maggie.

"She keeps looking at me," Maggie whispered to Greenlee. 'That's good right?"

"Depends," Greenlee whispered back. "Does she look murderous?"

"No," Maggie replied.

"Definitely good."

"Would you two stop?" Trey asked. Maggie stuck her tongue out at him. Leo watched as David glanced off preoccupied. He followed his gaze.

"Please tell me you're not staring at Dixie Martin," he groaned.

"No," David retorted. "Her miscreant son."

"That's even worse," Leo snarked. David gave him a withering look.

"I'm wondering where Babe is," he informed his brother.

"Out stealing babies?" Maggie offered.

"Watch it," David told her. Leo and Greenlee glanced at each other, both trying not to roll their eyes. "There's a murderer on the loose and she's a target."

"Speaking of, David, did you get those files from Mother's doctors?" Leo asked.

"Yes and they confirmed what I already knew. Vanessa isn't behind this. Tad and his gang of nitwits have been on the wrong track. Surprise, surprise."

"That's good," Trey deduced. The others looked at him. "Well if they're on the wrong track, they won't get in the way of our investigation. It'll save us time."

"I appreciate you putting up with them Leo," David confided. "I don't know how you do it."

"Are you kidding?" Greenlee asked, leaning into the table conspiratorially. "Leo lives for quietly mocking others. I'm sure he has a fabulous time." She sipped her wine.

"That's your favorite hobby, Greens," Leo reminded his wife. "Not mine."

"Oh please, Leo. Our predilections are the same and you know it."

"What the hell did the Martins order?" Trey asked.

"Dinner?" Maggie retorted.

"They must have a few hundred dollars sitting in the middle of that table," Trey continued, ignoring Maggie's playful barb.

"Ta-ad!" Dixie whined. "You owe me five bucks and you know it!"

"No I don't," he replied matter of factly. "You said Ryan would spill something on himself feeding that baby. He merely put his arm in the butter."

"That's the same thing."

"No it's not," Tad replied. "Judges?" He turned to Jamie and JR.

"Definitely not the same," Jamie said.

"I've got a plate of oatmeal cookies at home that say otherwise," Dixie whispered conspiratorially. Jamie turned to his father.

"What d'you got?"

"Leftover Chinese in the fridge and some gum," he grumbled.

"Dixie wins," Jamie said automatically.

"You can't just change your vote," Tad exclaimed. "That's cheating."

"I was merely deliberating with my fellow judge before," Jamie explained. "That wasn't final. Right JR?"

'Absolutely," he replied, grinning at his brother.

"Fine," Tad groused. "I see I'm sitting with a bunch of cheaters. That's fine. I don't mind taking the moral high ground."

"Says the man who had six downs in the Labor Day Football game of 99," JR retorted.

"Our team won fair and square," Tad replied. "Just because you picked Adrian before me doesn't mean you can be mad about losing."

"Oh please Tad, you fudged the yardage and you know it," Dixie interjected. "You were as innocent that day as a pup in a pig pen."

"What does that even mean?" Tad asked, accenting every word.

"It means you're a cheat," she told him. "And now you owe me another five bucks."

"Why?" Tad asked, turning to look at Erica's table.

Erica tossed her hair. "All I'm saying is that Bianca can do much better than Maggie Stone," she announced in a matter of fact way. "My daughter Bianca is beautiful and smart and a Kane, and deserves much better than some cheating relative of Vanessa Bennett."

"Leo's a relative of Vanessa Bennett," Bianca pointed out, pissed at her mother, even though she knew she shouldn't be. Maggie cheated on her. Of course she deserved better.

"But Leo's different," Erica told her. "You know that. Are you honestly defending that woman?"

"No," Bianca replied sullenly. "I just don't see why we have to talk about it at the dinner table."

"Bianca," Erica stated again, but Kendall cut her off.

"Not now mother," she said in a dictatorial voice. "So Josh, what do you think you want to do next?" Bianca threw her a grateful look, which pleased Kendall, but Josh looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been a doctor and a TV producer and everything else known to man," she said. "So what's next?" Everyone was silent for a moment, and Kendall worried the subject change wouldn't take. Lord knows she didn't want to hear her mother go off on Maggie again.

"Maybe he'll be a fireman," Zach interjected. Kendall looked at him gratefully.

"A pilot!" she argued.

"No, I see him more as a cowboy," Zach told her.

"A _space_ cowboy," she said emphatically.

"Ghostbuster."

"Ballerina."

"Well now you're being ridiculous," Josh exclaimed.

"You mean you've never taken a dance class Joshua?" Kendall asked innocently. Bianca grinned, Josh saw her grin, as well as the look the sisters shared, and his mouth dropped.

"You _told_!?" he practically yelped. Bianca started giggling.

"I had too," she protested. "It was just too good!"

"Really Josh, Swan Lake?" Kendall asked. Her phone started to ring, and in the mad dash for it, she missed his retort. "Hello?" she asked.

Bianca twirled her pasta on her fork, half paying attention to Kendall's conversation, until she heard her sister's tone change. Her head shot up, and she saw the whole table was watching Kendall carefully. Her sister hung up, and turned to them all.

"That was Del," she informed them. "Amanda hasn't shown up for work. He called home, and no one there has seen her in awhile. She's not picking up her phone; they don't know where she is. Amanda's missing." Kendall sat there in shock, but Zach stood quickly, and walked over to Tad's table. Bianca watched the two talk quietly. Dixie looked concerned but both Jamie and JR looked increasingly angrier. Finally, Jamie jumped up and ran out of the Valley Inn. JR looked between his mother and Jamie, before standing, and walking over to the Kane table, pointing his finger at Ryan.

"Your brother's dead, Lavery." Ryan blinked as JR ran out as well, before giving chase. Bianca looked to her mother, who looked just as flabbergasted. Greenlee, ever looking out for gossip, walked over.

"Bianca, what's going on?"

"Amanda Dillon is missing," she replied. Greenlee's smile disappeared and she ran back to her own table, who was watching Tad's table with interest.

Tad glanced around in bewilderment, his eyes settling on Dixie. "Okay," he said. "Okay. I'll go after our sons, and see what Jonathan knows." He paused, and looked again at Dixie. She pointed to the door with her eyes, before giving him a confirming look.

"I'll go see Di and Julia," she told him, and he nodded before leaving.

"Kendall and I will go to Confusion," Zach informed her.

"And me," Greenlee butted in. Zach looked at her, weighing whether a fight was worth it.

"And Greenlee," he agreed.

"Are you coming?" Greenlee asked Leo, as he walked up to her.

"David wants to go to Babe's," he told her in a low voice. "Check on her. Trey and I figure we should see what Jamie and JR are planning."

"Okay, I'll see you at home?" Greenlee asked. Leo nodded, kissing her goodbye.

"Stick with Zach and Kendall, okay?" Greenlee nodded, and the trio left, followed soon after by David, Trey, Leo, and Maggie.

"Well," Erica exclaimed, "I'm sure she's fine."

"I'm going to call Derek," Jackson told her, standing up. "No one in this town ever thinks to call the police."

"Hey, you okay?" Josh asked Bianca, whose face looked whiter than usual.

"Yeah," she replied. "Will you come with me to get Miranda from Myrtles?"

"Yeah," Josh replied, touching her arm. "What are brothers for?" They said goodbye to their mother, Josh picked up Spike, and the two walked out. One thing was for sure- Josh was very glad he wasn't Jonathan Lavery just then.


	22. Chapter 22

Jamie Martin slammed his car door shut, walking quickly up the path to Ryan's house. He wasn't sure where Lavery was but that murdering lowlife was still mooching off big brother and he had no friends so he had to be at home. The house looked dark, but Lavery's car was there and there was a light on in the kitchen. Jamie paced, wondering what to do. Lavery wasn't exactly going to open the door to him and offer him cookies. And Ryan's door was not conducive to breaking in. He banged on the door three times, but no one answered. He banged again, getting increasingly more pissed off. Fuck it, he thought, picking up a stone, Amanda was missing. He arched his arm back, aimed at the window, and started to release, when he noticed something shiny on the ground. He dropped the stone. God these Laverys were dumb.

He picked up the key and entered. "Lavery!" he bellowed. "Get your sorry ass down here! Lavery! I know you're home!" Jamie flicked his eyes between the paused movie on the tv- _The Karate Kid_- and the entryway leading to the kitchen. He had to come back at some point. Jamie stopped pacing, crossed his arms, and surveyed the room. Fire poker- that could come in handy. He felt his jaw quivering- if Lavery hurt Amanda he was dead. If he thought about hurting Amanda he was dead. If he thought about saying hi to Amanda- asshole was dead.

Jonathan Lavery strolled into his living room, bowl of popcorn in hand, but stopped dead in his tracks. 'What are you doing here?"

Jamie crossed the room in three steps, grabbing hold of Jon's collar. The popcorn bowl went flying as Jamie slammed Jon into the wall. "Where is she?" he sneered, his voice lower than usual.

"Who?" Jon sputtered.

"Where's Amanda?"

"I don't know," Jon retorted. "At home? Hiding from your Hulk routine? Which by the way, get your hands off me."

"You went on a date with her and no one's seen her since," Jamie told him, his voice steely. Jonathan paled visibly. Jamie narrowed his eyes but he couldn't tell if Lavery was genuinely surprised and concerned, or he thought he had more time before someone came looking for her.

"What? She's missing?" Jonathan asked quietly, forgetting for a moment that Jamie had him pinned against a wall and was ready to strike.

"She won't be once you tell me where she is," Jamie told him. "I won't ask again."

"I told you," Jon reiterated, his voice annoyed, "I don't know." Jamie smiled a little before slamming his fist into Jon's face. The back of Jon's head hit the wall, but he recovered quickly, ramming into Jamie, and tackling him. The two fought, a flurry of limbs and muscle. In the back of his head, Jamie knew this wasn't helping, but every time his fist connected with Lavery's face, he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew this asshole had hurt Amanda, and he was going to pay. For his part, Jonathan just liked fighting. He grew up learning life lessons with each new bruise or welt, and quite frankly, it was nice to teach a pretentious dirt bag like Martin a lesson or two.

"Where is she!" Jamie practically growled, as he rolled away from Jonathan, and they both stood and regrouped.

"I knew you were slow Martin, but this is ridiculous," Jon spat, wiping blood from his mouth. "Yeah, we went out. Had a good time, I took her home, I left. We made plans for another date, but she texted me to tell me she had to cancel and we'd do it another time. That's it."

Jamie regarded him coolly for a minute. "Let me see the text."

"Why should I?" Jonathan asked. "You broke into my home and you expect to call the shots? Get the hell out!"

"If you cared about Amanda as much as you pretend to you'd help me find her by letting me see that text. That is, if it even exists."

"Don't ever question how much I care about Amanda," Jonathan warned him. "And if you don't leave now, I swear, you will be sorry."

"What? You going to kill me? Like you did to Edmund?" Jamie asked, goading him.

"You know nothing about it," Jonathan said, his voice low, his fists clenched. "You don't know anything about me or Edmund or that situ-"

"Don't tell me I know nothing about Edmund," Jamie told him dangerously. "Don't tell me it wasn't your fault, that his blood isn't on your hands. If anything happens to Amanda, her blood will be on your hands too. And this time there's no tumor to blame."

"Get out."

"Make me."

"That's mature," Jonathan snitted. The two faced each other in stony silence, the tension mounting. Jamie realized he at least, wasn't going to get anything out of Lavery. But he sure as hell knew something. Jamie had to know what it was. He had to find Amanda. He owed it to her, he promised her the night they found her father dead. He promised that he'd keep her safe. And he was failing her.

Jonathan blinked in surprise when Jamie suddenly let out a scream that could only be described as primal rage and lunged at him. He was taken aback for a second, but soon recovered. It was his natural instinct- fight first, talk later.

JR and Ryan arrived at the front door to see Jon and Jamie fighting to what seemed to be the death. JR surveyed the scene. There were some phallic looking candles strewn across the floor, lying in broken bits were a lamp and what looked like a ceramic kitty… JR glanced sideways at Ryan. What the hell did the man decorate his house with anyway? He smirked at the paused movie on the tv.

"Put him in a body bag, Johnny!" he murmured. Ryan turned to look at him curiously.

"It's a quote," JR explained, rolling his eyes. He turned back to the scene at hand. Jamie and Jon hadn't noticed them walk in, and were in fact, still pummeling each other.

"Come on," Ryan muttered. JR followed him in racing towards their brothers. He had a hard time getting Jamie off Jon- their grips were like death vices, but finally, Ryan pulled Jon away. Jamie didn't seem to know how to react when JR tried to pull him up. Apparently his mind was still on the fight, because he tried to take a swing at JR.

"Hey!" JR yelled, smacking Jamie on the head. Jamie growled.

"He knows something, JR," Jamie told him. "He was the last one to see her, he has to know something." JR caught the sense of desperation in his brother's voice, probably because he felt it too.

"Is that true, Jon? When did you last see Amanda?" Ryan asked studying his brother.

"I didn't do anything to her," Jon shouted, earning a snort from Jamie, narrowed eyes from JR, and a blink from Ryan.

"I know," Ryan assured him. "But we have to know the timeline of events, the last time she was seen, what she was acting like, wearing, all that stuff."

"Perhaps you boys should leave this to the professionals?" a voice dryly asked. The four men looked towards the door. Derek and Tad stood in the doorway.

"Derek, thank god," Ryan greeted him, walking towards them. "I don't know what's going on, but-"

"Lieutenant Frye, I'd like to talk to you," Jonathan said, walking towards the older man. "If I can help find Amanda in any way, I'd like to help." Derek regarded him coolly.

"All right," he said, "Let's go down to the station."

"I'll come with you," Ryan piped up.

"Me too," Jamie growled, but Tad put a hand on his chest to keep him from following.

"No you won't," he snapped. "You'll stay here and clean up this mess you've made of Ryan's house. I may not have been the best role model, but your mother certainly taught you better." Jamie's nostrils flared as he watched Derek and the Brothers Lavery leave.

"Fine," he snitted. Tad sighed, picking up the nearly empty popcorn bowl, and chomping on a kernel.

"I know what it's like to feel helpless son," he told him, "believe me, I know. But that doesn't mean you can go around destroying people's homes. Besides, there are better ways to get Jonathan Lavery to talk." Jamie grunted noncommittally at him. Tad watched him with an appaising eye, realizing this was not the time. "Right. I'm going to go see what Dixie found out from Di. I'll talk to you boys later."

"Night Tad," JR said, as his step-father walked out the door. He picked up a few pieces of shattered kitty and threw them in the trash.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked snottily.

"Helping you clean up," JR told him, picking up kitty's mostly in tact head. Something inside Jamie's head snapped. He couldn't handle Amanda and Lavery and his dad, and now, on top of all that, JR was still, still being so freaking conciliatory, and seriously, wouldn't he once, just once, treat Jamie the way he should?

'Well I don't need help from someone like _you_. Do Chandlers even know the meaning of the word work?"

JR's eyes widened before they narrowed. With any other tone, Jamie's comment would've been a joke, something he used to make fun of JR endlessly for when they were kids. But the tone he used now was the same goddamned tone he used when referring to JR back when Jamie was enamored with JR's wife. In some part of his mind he knew Jamie was just angry and frustrated about Amanda, but a small part of him couldn't forget that for some reason he was the member of this family that no one minded leaving behind, that he was always the one they took out their own stupid frustrations and insecurities on. He forgave Jamie for stealing his kid for christs sake, and Jamie couldn't even accept a broom from JR's hand. What more did he have to do? He steeled himself, Chandler instinct taking over, his hand crushing the kitty head it held. "That's right," he snarked. "Jamie Martin doesn't need anybody's help. Except for when he kidnaps people's kids, then he sure as hell loves having other people bail him out. Have fun with your pity party James." Jamie's back was to JR, but he could see it tense. JR shook his head and walked towards the door. He stopped calling back, "I'm sure Amanda really appreciates it." He smirked as he closed the door, knowing Jamie would be agonizing over that one until she was found. Serves him right, he thought. He looked down at the cat head in his hand, and the little cuts in his palm from where he had dug it into his skin. He grimaced- smart move, Chandler.


	23. Chapter 23

Greenlee rubbed the side of her face, the words on the Lacey's contract mixing together. It wasn't even that late in the day, but she just couldn't bring herself to focus. Fusion girls were being picked off one by one, people were quitting every day, and even the workers they had left, like Babe, had barely been around to do any work. Not that Greenlee wanted her around but the Hobilly Hooker would probably waltz in to take all the credit for her and Kendall's work. She sighed. This was getting nowhere. Jackson would just have to look at it for her later.

She got up from her desk, and walked over to the minifridge to grab the Evian bottle she'd placed in there this morning. Maybe she should just go home. Convince Uncle David to take Bridget for the afternoon, spend a little time with Leo. Hell, even a nap would be perfection.

"Soy un perdedor… I'm a loser baby… so why don't you kill me?... Soy..."

"What the hell?" Greenlee asked, looking around, before her eyes settled on Kendall's ringing cell phone. She walked over to it curiously, and the ID Box read "Little Bitch". She didn't recognize the number. "Hmmm," she thought, mulling it over, her fingertips tracing the phone. Whoever this was, Kendall clearly hated them. She had to refrain from looking for her own cell phone to make sure it hadn't been stolen- who else could be a better little bitch than her? Should she answer? Could be fun. She glanced towards the entrance from the back room- no sign of Kendall. She picked it up, the song still playing, before finally placing it down. "Nah," she thought, "could be some creepy sex game of Kendall and Zach's." She shuddered as the phone went to voicemail.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked, strolling into the room, stopping short when she saw Greenlee near her stuff. Greenlee slightly flinched at the interruption, but recovered quickly.

"Nothing," Greenlee replied, stepping away from her phone. "Your phone rang. I was just seeing if it was anyone important. For Fusion. Little Bitch isn't important is she?"

Kendall stopped dead in her tracks, visually stunned. Greenlee bit back a smile, glad to have regained the upper hand. "That's who called?"

"Mmm hmm."

Kendall shook her head, and Greenlee could practically see her thought process. Whoever Little Bitch was, Kendall definitely did not want to talk about them. "Has the baby borrower shown up yet?"

"No," Greenlee replied. "With any luck, she's decided to quit."

"You're telling me," Kendall agreed, picking the contract up from Greenlee's desk. "You'll send these over to Jack's?"

"Of course," Greenlee told her. "This Lacey's agreement will be locked up by Wednesday. We'll just need the Hobilly Hooker to sign off too."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Babe called out. Kendall and Greenlee turned towards the elevator, as Babe walked towards them. Babe looked- for lack of a better word- like shit. Well, she always looked trashy, but there were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was greasier than ever, and she had a sort of yellow- green look to her. All in all, unpleasant.

"How's your day been, ladies," Babe asked, her voice not as chipper.

"Just peachy," Greenlee snarked, before feeling a little bit bad. Amanda was Babe's only friend in the entire world. Was it mean to kick a rabid bitch when she was down?

"Way to show up, Babe," Kendall told her.

"I've been busy," she bitched back. "The police aren't arresting Jonathan for Amanda's disappearance. I've been... I just can't believe…"

"That he's innocent?" Greenlee asked.

"They have to know it's him!" Babe told them. "They have to believe that. But they don't. And so now I don't know…"

"What is she babbling about?" Kendall asked Greenlee in a whisper. "I thought she liked Jonathan? Was his greatest champion?"

"Better question: why does she think we care?"

"You should care," Babe snapped at them. "Amanda's missing and it's all your fault."

"Why? Because some psycho is after Fusion Girls?" Greenlee asked. "That's not my fault. Please Babe, explain to me how it is. The only person at fault here is whoever took Amanda."

Shut up Greenlee," Babe retorted. "I don't want to talk to you. You either, Kendall."

"With pleasure," Kendall told her.

"So who's the Little Bitch?" Greenlee asked, and Kendall stood mute, turning her back on Greenlee. "Oh come on Kendall, you must've known you couldn't throw me off. It was a local number. I must know her. Or is it a him?"

"Shut it Greenlee," Kendall replied.

"Oh my god, it _is_ a creepy sex game! Ew!" she gasped.

"What?" Kendall asked, truly perplexed.

"You and Zach," Greenlee told her. "You're the Big Bertha to his Lulu. That is so disgusting."

"You're warped," Kendall told her, pointing her pen at her.

"So it's not true?"

"Why are we talking about this?" Kendall asked, exasperated.

"Will you two shut up!" Babe asked, her voice cracking. Kendall and Greenlee looked blankly at her.

"If you don't like it, leave," Greenlee told her.

"That's right," Kendall agreed. "It's not like you even belong here. This isn't really your company."

"I don't need this," she told them, her teeth clenched, her eyes desperate. She looked so distraught she almost forgot to look smug. Kendall's face softened.

"Look Babe, they'll find Amanda. I know they will. And if someone took her, they'll pay."

"Everyone will get what they deserve," Babe agreed vehemently.

"Soy un perderor… I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?"

"They're calling back!" Greenlee exclaimed gleefully, rushing past Babe to get to the phone.

"Greenlee, stop it!" Kendall yelled. Greenlee glanced at her, and raised her eyebrows before flipping the phone open.

"Hello?"

* * *

Leo lounged on the couch in Tad's living room, as he stuffed a piece of pizza in his mouth. He had planned to spend the day with Bridget, but Tad had called for a meeting in the clubhouse. Leo thought he would have some news, but no one knew anything new. They had been sitting here for hours going over and over every single thing that happened, important or otherwise. He couldn't believe he wasted a babysitting emergency with Trey _for this_.

"I just don't think revenge makes sense," Tad stated. "Not after what's happened to Amanda."

"Amanda could be dead and we just haven't found her," Aidan put in, shrugging. Tad glared at him.

"But there'd be a trail," Zach said, agreeing with Tad. "There'd be something.

"At least you guys are off the Vanessa kick," Leo muttered. "Vanessa had nothing against Amanda."

"Did anyone else?" Aidan asked. "What's the link between these girls besides Fusion? Could this just be a way to bring down Fusion?"

"From a rival company?" Leo asked skeptically. "That seems a little extreme. Why not try corporate espionage first?"

"What if Amanda's the corporate spy?" Aidan asked.

"She's a bar manager," Zach sneered. "She doesn't even work for Fusion, really."

"Okay so how does Amanda fit in?" Leo asked.

"There's no news at any of the hospitals, clinics, hotels, motels, or atms in the area," Tad said. God, they already went through all this. "And considering Amanda hasn't called anyone, I don't think she left of her own accord." They all looked at each other. Leo drummed his fingers on the couch arm. Tad tugged at his tie. Aidan blinked.

"All right, I guess I'll be the one to say it," Zach told them. "What if Amanda isn't in her right mental state?"

"What?" Aidan asked.

"We've all seen what she has for a mother," Zach told them. "We don't know if Amanda has that sort of capability."

"Crazy moms don't always mean crazy kids," Leo muttered. Zach stared at him.

"But it can."

Leo glared at him. "Tad?" Tad shrugged his shoulders, apparently searching for words. Figures. Leave it to Tad and Zach to get stuck on Sins of the Mothers fall on the Daughters.

"But she's been acting normally, right?" Aidan asked. "No one's noticed a difference."

"Not JR or Jamie," Tad agreed. "Or Di, Brooke, Derek. Michael. Me. She seemed fine to all of us."

"Kendall and Greenlee said the same," Zach added. They all fell in silence again. Leo felt, for not the first time that week, useless. "Well, what about Janet?"

"What about her?" Aidan asked.

"She seems fairly obsessed with her daughter," Zach told them.

Tad snorted. 'You have no idea."

"So Janet took her… why?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know," Zach said. "But that would explain why we haven't heard from her. She's locked up somewhere, or she's too busy caring for her mother."

"But if it was Janet, Derek would've been alerted to a break out at Oak Haven," Tad supplied.

"Okay well then what?" Zach snapped.

"What if Amanda's disappearance isn't related at all?" Leo asked. "What if we're going in the completely wrong direction?"

"No, I don't think so," Tad told him immediately. "My gut feels this is right."

"So then why are we discussing Janet?" Leo asked exasperatedly. "Why would she kill Fusion girls?"

"She killed Dixie's brother because she thought it would get her an in with Trevor," Tad told him. "If Janet's snapped, and mistakenly thinks Amanda should be in charge of Fusion or something…"

"Maybe that's it," Zach said slowly. "Maybe these murders aren't about random crazies or revenge at all."

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked.

"It's power," Zach said simply. "An inside job."

"That would explain the disappearance," Leo agreed excitedly. "Amanda's not important enough to kill, but she's close enough to know something."

"But what about Erin?" Zach asked, almost to himself.

"That was meant for one of the other girls," Leo continued. Tad started to smile, a bitter, twisted smile.

"Simone was killed," he said. "And Greenlee got her shares."

"But no one expected that," Leo supplied. "Everyone thought it would go to Kendall."

"Or Miranda, since they were Ethan's originally," Zach added. "Which means Bianca. And then Erin was killed. But say she was a byproduct like we think. Since the third attempt was on Kendall's life, we can assume that attempt was on her life."

"Who would Kendall give her shares to?" Tad asked.

"As of now, it all goes to Bianca and Miranda," Zach told them.

"So if these attempts were successful, Binks would be a very powerful Fusion lady," Leo commented.

"What if it had gotten Greenlee?" Tad asked.

"Bridget would've gotten the shares," Leo told them. "I would've made Binks her proxy."

"Which is a fair assumption to make," Tad said.

"You don't think it's honestly Bianca do you?" Aidan asked, incredulous.

"Of course not," Zach told him.

"We're not idiots," Leo muttered. "But look at what Binks did. Freaked and completely dropped out of the company."

"With Kendall, Simone, and Greenlee dead, Bianca has all the power but doesn't want it," Tad summed up for Aidan. "And that leaves one Fusion Girl with shares at the helm. Though I can't believe she would do it."

"She kidnapped two babies," Zach snapped. "What's a little murder to get ahead?"

"That's it? This is all about power?" Aidan asked.

"It always is," Zach practically growled. "She's been desperate to prove she belongs at Fusion. She married a Chandler. She used her child to manipulate him. She's always shown she'll do anything to climb to the top."

"She's a total narcissist," Leo added.

"You think?" Aidan asked. Leo and Zach looked at him like he was an idiot.

Leo sighed. "Plus, it's like Zach said. Crazy can be genetic, and my family is more than qualified to give those genes to her. Blaming Vanessa wasn't so off the mark."

"And Amanda's her friend," Zach put in. "Maybe she found out something. Maybe she knows something. Had to go away."

"But we're just jumping to conclusions," Tad sighed. "What if Babe was the next victim?"

"You're right," Zach said reluctantly. "We need proof. And you have the step son to get it. If we're right, then Amanda's gone because she found something out which means that as of the time of her disappearance, there's something for us to find."

"I'll call JR," Tad told them, standing up. Leo bit into his cold pizza. Maybe they were the ones who were crazy. Maybe Babe was completely innocent, the next victim. Maybe they all just hated her so much, they were willing to believe this…. But Tad didn't hate her, and he agreed it was possible. Leo didn't want to think about what would happen if Babe was the killer… not that he cared about her, but it would absolutely kill David. But still… he did _not_ want to have to go back to the drawing board.

* * *

Jamie paused at the door to the Chandler mansion, mentally steeling himself for the conversation that was about to occur. It couldn't be any harder than the last conversation he had. Dixie had lured him to Palmer's with promises of cookies and hot chocolate, and had pretty much laid the biggest smack down of his life on him. He cringed thinking about it, about her words. She had invited him in, fed him, talked to him about the search for Amanda, and then brought JR up. She hadn't minced words, told him the way he treated JR was crap, that he couldn't fight with him anymore. And of course Jamie had acted true to assholic form, laying the blame at her feet. He shook his head, thinking about it.

around."

"Physically maybe,"

_"That's right," he had snarked. "Saint Dixie never does anything wrong." She had closed her eyes, as if rendering him invisible because if she couldn't see him, it would make this conversation easier._

_"Saint Dixie runs away," she told him, opening her eyes. "That's what your dad always says… well, without the Saint part." He had looked up, meeting her eyes but had to look away because he had forgotten how much they looked like another pair of bright blue eyes which he usually carefully chose to avoid. "And your dad is right. And my little boy is exactly the same way."_

_"JR's never run from anything in his life," Jamie had scoffed. Dixie just gaped at him._

_"He's never jumped on a tramp steamer because life got too hard? He's never hid out in the Marick family crypt with your help? He's never-"_

_"Yeah, but we were kids then," Jamie told her. "That's different. A lot of bad stuff has happened and JR stuck around._

_"Physically maybe," Dixie snipped. She took another sip of her cocoa, and then fixed her gaze on him. "I've hurt you Jamie. You, and Tad and JR and more people than I can count. More than I even know, probably. And I'm asking a lot for your forgiveness. But JR is giving you his willingly and you refuse to take it."_

_"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked. "JR and I are fine." He glanced down, unable to meet her gaze because even he knew that was an out and out lie._

_"No, you're not," she snapped. "I don't know what your problem is Jamie, but guess what? Get over it."_

_"What? Dixie I-"_

_"No," she said, leaning forward. "I get it. I really do. You're ashamed of yourself. Believe me I know the feeling." Jamie swallowed- he had never wanted to talk about this with her, of all people. He reached for a cookie. Dixie smiled ruefully. "You're still such a little boy Jamie."_

_"And that's a bad thing?" he asked, nibbling the edge._

_"In this case? Yes," she told him. "Listen, honey, I understand what it's like to mess up and regret it. But JR keeps sending you olive branches. And you keep rejecting them. And it's not fair."_

_"I don't mean to," Jamie grumbled. "But he just… what's wrong with him?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"How can he just get past it like that?"_

_"He hasn't," Dixie answered simply. "He wants to because you are his brother and he loves you. But every time you are nasty to him, every time you take something out on him, he just remembers everything you did to him. So for the sake of your relationship, you have to just do it his way."_

_"But I don't know how-" Jamie knew he was whining, but he couldn't help it._

_"You broke my son's heart, Jamie," Dixie told him. "You have to carry that with you, just like I have to carry what I did with me. It's not about what you want anymore. You owe him. And until he's ready to really deal with this, you have to do it his way. Because I won't take you hurting my son anymore."_

_"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It sounds so stupid."_

_"No, it really doesn't."_

After that she had been nice Dixie again, but she made clear in no uncertain terms that Jamie had to go to JR's and fix this. So here he was. Staring at the door. Not knocking. Jamie raked his hand down his face. The trouble was he never knew what JR would be like whenever he saw him. This thing with Amanda and Lavery, it had made him seem more confident, more like his old self. They had been working together, they had even had fun. But there was still the mother of all elephants with them at all times.

"Do you plan on coming in, or are you just going to stand out here like some crazy stalker?" Jamie turned to see Colby walking up the walkway, a small suitcase in hand.

"Coming in," he told her, smiling. He grabbed the bag from her and waited as she unlocked the door. Now he _had_ to do it. He held the door open for Colby, and walked inside. She took her bag back.

"Thanks," she chirped, heading upstairs. Jamie headed into the living room. JR was sitting cross legged on the floor playing a video game with Little A in his lap. Jamie glanced at the TV- Mario cart. JR was killing as per usual, and Little A was clapping every time JR moved their bodies with the turn.

"Hey," Jamie said.

"Hey," JR replied, pausing the game. "What do you want?"

"To talk." JR nodded and turned to Winnie, who was eavesdropping in the corner, pretending to dust.

"Winnie, can you give Little A his snack?"

"Of course," she replied, taking his hand, and leading him to the kitchen. JR shifted up and sat on the couch. Jamie sat next to him, hands clasped. Neither looked at the either.

"I'm sorry I was such a dick," Jamie said. JR sat motionless. "Look, I was just pissed about Amanda and-"

"I know why you said it," JR told him before continuing, rather testily, "I just don't know why…" JR trailed off. Jamie initially perked up- maybe JR would finally say it, but as each second passed, he felt the possibilities fade.

"You don't know why what?" Jamie asked, almost desperately.

"Nothing," JR said, heaving his shoulders. Jamie sighed. "Listen, let's just forget it, okay?" JR looked at Jamie, who continued to look away. Jamie nodded, almost to himself.

"Okay." The two fell into silence, and not a particularly comfortable one at that. "Do you want to play a game?" Jamie finally asked.

"Sure."

"Grand Theft Auto?" Jamie asked, heading towards the cupboard where the games were kept.

"No, it's upstairs," JR told him. "In my room. Babe was playing it last night."

"I'll get it," Jamie told him, heading upstairs. JR sighed, holding his head in his hand.

"Why so glum bro?" Colby asked, entering the room, and flopping on the couch next to him.

"You wanna play Grand Theft Auto with us?" JR asked.

"Sure," Colby answered, nestling into the pillows.

"Wait a second… why aren't you at school? Are you cutting?"

"Uhhh, first of all, school let out an hour ago, genius," Colby told him. 'And secondly, I just got back from my trip."

"Trip?" JR asked. Colby swatted him with a pillow.

"Yes, my class trip to Philadelphia," Colby told him, annoyed. "It was totally lame, but at least it wasn't bio, y'know? I can't believe you didn't know I was gone. Way to be an ass."

"Sorry," JR said, turning towards her. "I guess all this stuff with Amanda is really getting to me."

"What stuff with Amanda?" Colby asked sharply.

"You don't know? But you were home when it happened."

"When _what_ happened?" Colby asked, exasperatedly.

"Amanda's missing, Colby."

"What?" Colby asked, sitting up. "That's… what?"

"Yeah, she went on a date with Jonathan and no one's seen her since," JR told her.

"When did this happen?"

"Friday we think," JR told her.

"But that's impossible," Colby told him.

"Why?" JR asked suspiciously.

"Because I hung out with her Saturday night," Colby told him. "Me, her and Babe. We watched The Princess Bride and then I left to go to Sean's."

"But I was there when Derek questioned Babe," JR told her. 'That makes no sense. She told Derek she hadn't seen Amanda since Friday at work. Why would she lie?" Colby looked at him skeptically.

"Because she's a lying ho and that's what they do," she told him emphatically.

"JR!" Colby and JR both turned towards the direction of the scream, which was unmistakably Jamie.

"Come on," he muttered to Colby, and they both ran upstairs, a flash of blonde.

"Oh my god," Colby gasped, practically running into the door frame, clutching it to brace herself. Jamie was kneeling on the floor next to Amanda, whose body had half been dragged out of the entrance to the secret tunnels. JR brushed past her, and knelt besides Jamie.

"She still has a pulse," Jamie told them authoritatively. "Colby, call 911." She nodded slightly, her face ashen, before running to the portable phone on JR's dresser.

"Is there anything we can do?" JR asked, voice slightly cracking.

"Well she's technically still breathing on her own," Jamie told him. "Her pulse is weak, but it's there. She's probably severely dehydrated, and would you look at this bump on her head?" JR ran his fingers through her greasy hair, to the point where Jamie indicated.

"Christ," he said.

"How the hell did this happen?" Jamie asked.

"Colby said she saw Amanda here Saturday," JR stated. "Babe lied." Jamie looked at JR.

"You think that Babe did this?" he asked. JR shrugged noncommittally.

"I don't know what to think," he said. "Maybe she just lied because she really thought Jonathan did it. But that doesn't explain this. How did you find her?"

"I came in to get the game and I heard a grunt, so I opened the latch. She was sort of awake, and tied to a pole in there, but by the time I got her untied and out, she was passed out again."

"The paramedics are on their way," Colby piped up. "I'm calling Derek now."

"Good," Jamie nodded. "If Babe did this… where is she, JR?"

"She should be at work," he told him. "With Kendall and Greenlee." JR scrambled up to his dresser, and grabbed his cell phone out of the drawer. He punched in a speed dial number, and paced around the room. "Come on, c'mon," he muttered. "Shit… Listen, Kendall when you get this call me back. It's about Amanda. Whatever you do, do not be alone with Babe. Do not tell her I called. Call me!" He snapped his phone shut. "She didn't pick up."

"Call Fusion," Jamie suggested.

"What if Babe picks up?"

"Pretend you want to know what she wants for dinner," Jamie suggested.

"I always knew she was a psycho," Colby muttered.

"Not helping Colby," JR muttered. "It can't be her right? This has to be… some sort of weird jealousy thing. She's jealous I'm friends with Amanda or something."

"Babe being a killer is a long shot," Jamie agreed.

"JR," Colby said sharply. She had been rifling through Babe's drawers and had seemed to find a bottle of some sort. Her hands were shaking as Jamie got up and stepped towards Colby. His face went white.

"This is the poison that killed Simone and Erin," he told them. Colby dropped the bottle on the bed like it was… well, poison, and JR and Jamie both looked to the other. JR's cell phone began ringing and he grabbed for it clumsily. "Kendall?" he cried. "… Tad, hi listen- no listen to me it's more important… We found Amanda and Babe is the killer. We found her poison. Colby already called Derek. I tried reaching Kendall but she wasn't picking up. Yeah okay." He hung up, glancing between his pale sister, Amanda's limp body, and Jamie's worried face. He focused on his brother.

"You'll stay with Amanda?" JR asked. Jamie nodded. JR nodded, and turned.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?" Colby asked sharply, turning to Jamie fearfully. Jamie smiled sadly at her, and grabbed her hand. "Come on, help me keep watch on Amanda, okay?" Colby allowed him to lead her to Amanda's body, an eerie silence entering the room with JR's exit.

* * *

"Come on Kendall, pick up," JR muttered through gritted teeth, as he steered his car towards Fusion.

"Hello?"

"Kendall," JR greeted, speaking fast. "Listen to me, don't say my name, okay? Is Babe there with you?"

"Yes, Steele, this is she" Greenlee replied, feeling the tenseness in his voice. She turned her body slightly from Babe, as Kendall narrowed her eyes. Greenlee could see her start to form the question. "No, you didn't get the wrong number Donald," she replied cold as ice. "What do you want?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, hands on her hips, adopting a menacing pose.

"Greenlee?" JR asked. "Listen, you and Kendall have to get out of there. Don't let Babe know why though. Jamie found Amanda in my house and Colby found a bottle of the poison used to kill Simone and Erin in Babe's drawer. Get the hell out of there. The police and Tad and Zach I'm sure are on their way. Just get out, okay?" Greenlee knew that she hadn't adequately masked the fear in her eyes when JR said the word poison, but she quickly recovered, steeling herself.

"Listen Steele, print whatever you want, but it's not going to stop us okay?" she snapped. "And the next time you call my business partner's cell phone, we're going to sue you for harassment so fast, you won't even have time to think up a headline for it, got it?" She snapped the phone shut in a huff.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"No wonder you put Donald Steele in your phone as Little Bitch, Kendall," Greenlee said meaningfully. "The man is a toad. I swear, I'm going to his office right now to give him a piece of my mind. Wanna come?"

"Always," Kendall chirped, getting into character. "She wasn't sure what JR and Greenlee were playing at, but it was obvious they didn't want to say it in front of Babe. She grabbed her purse and her coat, and followed Greenlee to the elevator, jumping a bit when Greenlee touched her hand for the slightest of seconds. Greenlee stared at the elevator in front of her, counting her steps, willing herself not to walk too fast, so as to avoid suspicion.

BANG! Greenlee heard the sound, but didn't really process it, as Kendall grabbed her arm, and pulled her down. They fell to the floor, her knee smashing against the ground, the pain sending her mind a reality check. She looked up- the control panel for the elevator was fried. She glanced at Kendall who had a look of sheer bewilderment and fear on her face.

"Donald Steele is on vacation," Babe said tonelessly. Greenlee mentally cursed herself. "Get up." Greenlee sucked in a breath, rolling over onto her back. Babe was standing by her desk almost listlessly, a silver, shiny gun, pointed right in their direction.


	24. Chapter 24

Kendall stood up warily, never taking her eyes off Babe. She had no clue what was going on, but clearly Babe was off her rocker. No sudden movements, she thought. Keep her talking, calm her down. "Hey Babe," she started carefully, "what's up?" Greenlee whipped her head around to glare at Kendall. Was she actually joking right now?

Babe let out a giggle. Kendall couldn't believe how often she sounded like a little girl, when she was really a baby stealing viper… with a gun. How the hell did she get all these guys to fall for her? "Well Kendall," Babe began, "it seems you're not very clued in."

"Right," Kendall said, walking slowly towards Greenlee. "So who wants to let me in on the secret?"

"Who called Kendall, Greenlee?" Babe asked.

"JR," Greenlee told her truthfully. She let out a little laugh. "Seems your husband doesn't trust you very much. Why he trusted you in the first place is beyond me."

"Greenlee, let's not antagonize the chick with the gun, m'kay?" Kendall whispered.

"Don't tell me how to handle her Kendall," Greenlee hissed back. "I've done this more than you, okay?"

"God knows why," Kendall exclaimed sarcastically, not even bothering to whisper anymore. "You're such a prize, I can't imagine anyone would want to wave a gun in your face."

"Oh I don't want to just wave it, Kendall," Babe piped up. "I want to kill you." Kendall felt her jaw tense- what kind of game was Babe playing? She was a liar and a cheat and a babystealer, but violence? Didn't her flavor of the day usually take care of that?

"Greenlee?" Kendall asked.

"I can't believe I felt bad for you about Amanda," Greenlee spat, ignoring Kendall's question. Babe scratched her nose. 

"What does JR know?" Babe asked.

"You really expect me to tell you?" Greenlee asked, dubiously.

"Well will someone tell _me_?" Kendall asked.

"I will," Babe said, smiling. "It was me, Kendall. All your dead friends? That was me." Kendall looked between Babe and Greenlee like they were crazy, but the confirmation was in Greenlee's eyes.

"Wait," Kendall exclaimed, holding up her hands in an effort to get them to pause. 'What? Babe's the.. _what? _That's nuts."

"She shot a gun at us, Kendall," Greenlee deadpanned. "What did you think was going on here?"

"I don't know," Kendall answered. "Something… else…" she sputtered, trying to find the words, before blurting, "She's too stupid to be a serial killer!"

"Oh now who's antagonizing the chick with the gun?" Greenlee asked, throwing up her hands.

"Won't do you any good," Babe sniffed. "Even if you were really nice to me, which I know, I know, you're genetically unable to do, I'd still kill you. To tell you the truth, you should be dead already. Poor Erin."

"That champagne trick never would've worked on Greenlee," Kendall spat, trying to keep Babe talking.

"Why?"

"Because Greenlee doesn't have enough human left in her to die," Kendall offered.

"Oh thank you Hagrid," Greenlee bitched at her.

"What did you just call me?"

"Big hair, real tall," Greenlee considered. "You must see the resemblance."

"How the hell do you even know anything about Harry Potter?" Kendall asked, sincerely doubting Greenlee was a fan of fantasy. Greenlee shrugged.

"Maggie read it aloud to Bridget and Miranda sometimes," she informed Kendall. 

"Hey!" Babe screamed. They looked at her. "You two seem to have forgotten I was here," Babe told them. "And seeing as how I have a gun, that seems a little ridiculous to me."

"You're not going to kill us," Kendall said, sobering up again. She didn't know how it was possible, but there was something about Greenlee, something about that stupid little bitch that made her forget everyone else. She wasn't worth it. Kendall had to focus, figure a way out of this.

"I killed your friends," Babe said, as if offering it up as proof. 

"How?" Kendall asked, trying to buy time.

"You know how," Babe told them.

"Okay, then why?" Kendall asked.

"This company should be mine," Babe told them. "It should be mine to show everyone what I can do. Me and mama- we deserve this."

"Krystal's in on this?" Kendall asked icily. She glanced towards the roof exit. They could go out there, lock her in… and then freeze to death. The fire stairs were too far to make a break for it.

"No," Babe replied. "But everything is for me and mama. We deserve whatever we want, and my mama gave me a good life- I can give her one too."

"She's got a loaded husband, and so do you," Greenlee snapped at her. "What more could you want?"

"Everything," Babe hissed. "You must understand at least that Greenlee."

"I'd never kill to get it," she replied softly. Where the hell was the cavalry?

"Well," Babe replied. "I do." She twirled her hair around her finger, in a mock thoughtful pose. "Anything you two want to say before I kill you?" Greenlee looked at her. She was actually serious. After everything she'd been through with Vanessa, this cow was going to win? There was no way. She wouldn't let it happen. Except it was happening and Leo wasn't showing up this time. _Crap_, she thought, _don't you dare come here Leo_. Babe didn't even like him and she wouldn't hesitate to... was she hyperventilating? Why was the room suddenly so bright? She heard a sound come out of her mouth that sounded suspiciously like a snort laugh.

"Greenlee?" Kendall asked, carefully. She was fairly certain Greenlee had just lost her mind. Self involved bitch, Kendall thought, I need some freakin help here. 

"I'm sorry!" Greenlee blurted out. Kendall raised her eyebrow- could Greenlee read her mind now?

Babe grinned. "Well Greenlee I appreciate the sentiment but-"

"Not you," Greenlee snapped. "Kendall I'm sorry! For ripping off your dress and stealing your fiancée and sneaking into your home and accusing you of wanting Ryan's baby, because seriously, who in their right mind would want Ryan's baby and- and- there was a lot more I'm sure, and I'm sorry for that too."

"This is no time for death bed confessions!" Kendall snapped.

"Will you take me seriously?" Greenlee whisper shouted.

"No!" Kendall yelled. "We are not dying!"

"Well will you just listen!" Greenlee yelled. "I-"

"No!" Kendall snapped. "Now shut up!"

"You don't get to tell me to shut up!" Greenlee yelled, anger coursing through her.

'Well I'm pretty sure I just did, Tinkerbell," Kendall replied, half laughing. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I was trying to be mature," Greenlee snitted. "I was trying to be an adult for once, but like always, you had to go and act like a five year old."

"Because you're acting like a psycho!" Kendall yelled back. "Which is of course, not unusual for you what with the laundry list of crimes you just spouted, but honestly Greenlee, snap out of it."

"You're one to talk-"

"Do I have to slap you?" Kendall asked, enraged.

"Do I have to shoot both of you?" Babe asked snottily. Kendall glanced at her.

"Wasn't that the plan anyway?" she asked. 'You stupid spoiled-"

"Spoiled?" Babe asked, laughing. "Oh that's rich. Ms. Trustfund herself and Erica Kane's freaking daughter standing there, lecturing me about being spoiled. You two are ridiculous. You have everything, and you don't deserve it!"

"And you do, Babe?" Kendall asked pointedly.

"Yes," Babe seethed. The three stood in silence for a few moments, staring at each other. Kendall was tense, and some of her curls had escaped her clip, hanging down around her face. Greenlee's face was dark, her eyes narrowed, and she seemed to be somewhere else completely. And Babe was smug. They all flinched when they heard a sound. The fire stairs, Kendall thought, hoping it was Zach or Derek and they had an uzi. Babe's eyes glanced towards the stairs, her gun trained. Greenlee nearly gasped when she saw Leo and Zach walk in.

"Dammit Leo, what are you doing here?" she demanded. Leo slowed down when he saw the gun.

"Zach and I wanted to see if you girls wanted some dinner," he explained. "You better get your elevator fixed Greens," he told her lightly, his eyes flicking towards the shot up panel and then back at Babe, "I haven't had that much exercise since mother and I were running from her eighth husbands' security guards in Manchester." Inwardly, Leo groaned. When he, Tad and Zach got downstairs, they had been suspicious when the elevator didn't work, but they didn't want to storm up here guns blazing, since they didn't have guns, and if they could get out of here without alerting Babe, that'd be good. But, he thought wryly, clearly that was an impossibility. Well at least when Tad didn't get Zach's call in 2 minutes, he'd know something was wrong. Derek was already on his way, but he'd know he was dealing with something bad.

"Hello wife," Zach greeted Kendall, "Greenlee, Babe." Kendall wasn't sure which name- Greenlee or Babe- he said with more disgust, but she definitely was glad he was here. Too bad he didn't have that uzi.

Babe waved her gun around. "Don't move any closer," she threatened, since Leo and Zach were walking towards their wives. They stopped, and there was a clear line dividing them, with Babe making the third end to their triangle.

"I feel like I'm at a junior high dance," Kendall muttered.

"So you two want to die too?" Babe asked. "Okay."

"You don't want to do anything stupid, Babe," Zach said slowly, his eyes calculating. "There's four of us. Chances are, someone gets out, there's a witness against you. You don't want to kill us."

"Why Zach, because we're all such good friends?" Babe spat. "None of you give a damn about me and guess what? The feeling's mutual."

"Okay fine," Zach said. "We aren't friends, that's true. But do you really want to do this to yourself Babe? Do you really want to go to jail? What about your son, huh? He's a beautiful little boy. Innocent. You don't get away with this- and believe me, with the amount of people who know, you won't get away with this- you really want your kid being raised by Junior?"

"I'll get out of here," Babe told him. "The police won't catch me. I'll get my son, and we'll go away."

"Last I heard, Adam Chandler had a death grip on his son," Zach told her. "Pigeon Hollow boy like him? I don't think you'd win a sharpshooter contest."

"I'll figure it out!" Babe yelled. "Stop pretending like you care about me and my son."

"He never said anything about caring," Kendall muttered, scuffing her toe.

"You think I don't care, Babe?" Leo asked quietly. His hands were in his pockets, and even with a gun trained on him, he looked almost casual.

"After that little chat in the park, Leo? Are you serious?"

"You kill Greenlee and you kill one of the only people in this world David loves," Leo told her. "One of the few people who love him. You kill me, that's two down. And then you'll be gone too, and he'll spend the rest of his life wondering how he failed his daughter, how his daughter could've killed his brother. David doesn't need that. I don't want anything happening to you Babe."

"Liar," Babe spat.

"I know it's impossible for you to think anyone can care about David but-" Leo snapped, but Babe let out a little scream.

"I've had enough of you!" she screamed. "Enough of you and your whole stupid family!" They were all tense for a minute, all silent, and then it happened. The phone rang. Babe freaked out- no one was sure what it was- her freakout, or if the phone scared her or what, or maybe it was the loud bang from behind them, but suddenly her gun was pulling the trigger. She seemed almost surprised by the first shot, but then she regained control, turned her arm, and fired the next one.

Greenlee heard Babe yelling, the gun trained on Leo, and she heard the phone ring, and something inside her just snapped. "No," she whispered, but as she moved she wasn't thinking about what was going on, but the sensory overload she was feeling- the feel of Leo's white turtleneck when Trey grabbed the knife from Vanessa, the bright pink button down Kenny ruined when he tore her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, Leo pounding on the door- the cold certainty of his leather jacket in her hospital bed, the dirt under her fingernails when she fell from that cliff, the feel of his hands when he lifted her from the broken elevator into the shaft, _I shed blood for you!_, the adrenaline rush when she took that axe to Ryan's work station, the smell of Clorox from Erica's laundry room, _There isn't anyone I'd ratherdie with_, the feel of his hair in her hands when he ate those poison berries, the relief she felt when he saved her from the air ducts from hell, the white flowers at her wedding, the yellow flowers at his funeral, ice cream on Erica's bed… always safety, always protecting her. She catapulted herself into him, pushing him down- she vaguely remembered doing this once before, only then she knocked him out cold in the middle of Ryan's loft.

Leo fell with a thud, Greenlee atop him, their legs scrambled together. He heard the commotion around him but all he saw was Greenlee's smile, her voice- "Finally, I save you"- and the blood on his hands.

Kendall watched in horror as Greenlee ran in front of Leo's bullet. She started to duck when Babe turned the gun. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zach rush Babe- he was the closest one to her, but he wasn't in time to stop the second bullet. Kendall froze for a second, never really processing that the bullet had been sent in her direction and not Zach's. And suddenly she was on the floor, pushed down behind the desks, a large weight on top of her. She didn't take time to appreciate the irony, and it didn't register until later that the loud bang they had heard was JR opening the fire door. But he was here, and he was on top of her, and she prayed to god he wasn't shot.

"You okay?" she whispered. JR nodded and smiled at her grimly. 

"Stay down," he whispered.

"But Zach!" Kendall started to exclaim, but he interrupted her.

"Wouldn't want you to get shot."

Zach had felt something feral break when Babe turned her gun towards Kendall. He rushed her, pushing her to the ground. The gun clattered onto the floor, skittering a few feet from both of them. He vaguely felt Babe knee him in the balls and saw her scramble for the gun. He clambered after her, both of them on their knees, one hand on the gun each, the other trying to pry the other's arm off. He struggled with her, surprised by how strong she was, when he heard a deep voice in the background, telling them to drop the gun. Hell if this bitch will, he thought, so he refused to let it go as well. He barely flinched when there was another gun shot, and Babe's hand fell from the gun, and her body fell into his lap. He looked up, placing the gun on the floor. Derek was standing there, gun raised, eyes cool and confident.

"Kendall?" Zach called gruffly.

"I'm fine," she said, peeking her head out from behind the desk. "We both are." Zach stared at Junior, sitting next to his wife. JR simply stared at Babe's body.

"Is she?" he asked, and Zach almost pitied him. Kendall did pity him- she hated Babe, but JR looked so lost.

"No," Zach told him. "But she's losing blood." JR couldn't take his eyes off the blonde, even as Zach extricated himself from underneath her, and ran to his wife.

"Zach," she said, troubled, and Zach glanced in the direction of her gaze. He wrapped his arm around her, Derek's talking through his walkie talkie buzzing in the background, as they both watched Leo cradle Greenlee in his arms.

"Greens," he whispered, "Greenlee wake up." He stroked her hair with one hand, the other holding his jacket over what must be an entrance wound in her chest. "Where the hell's the ambulance?" he asked, looking up. Kendall wasn't sure what was worse- the confusion and pain in JR's eyes or the fear and desolation in Leo's. 


	25. Chapter 25

"How's JR?" Ruth asked breathlessly, dropping her coat and bag on the nearest chair in the break room.

"He's fine," Joe told her, his voice clipped, and yet, she could tell by his eyes how relieved he was. "He's already been checked out, and Dixie is sitting with him."

"Where am I needed?" Ruth asked, as they walked towards the surgical unit.

"I need you to scrub in," Joe told her.

"Who's hurt?"

"Greenlee and Babe are the only ones to sustain real injuries," Joe told her, as they walked towards the surgical unit. "Kendall was being checked out in cube 3, Zach's with her and he's fine. She's just a little shaken up. She's probably done by now. Leo refused treatment, but he doesn't appear to be hurt. He just wants to stay with Greenlee."

"What are the injuries?" Ruth asked.

"Babe was shot in the stomach," Joe informed her, "but the bullet has traveled and she lost a lot of blood, her heart stopped twice already. I'm not sure there's much they can do for her, but Phillips is prepping her now."

Ruth's mouth tightened. "That's…" She didn't know exactly what she was supposed to say. Did she pity Babe? She wasn't sure. She pitied Babe's son, her grandson, that much she knew.

"What about Greenlee?" Ruth asked.

"That's what I need you for," Joe explained. "Dr. Wendt informed me that the bullet traveled to her heart. She's stabilized, but they need to go in. And since Thomas is on vacation, and Wilson hasn't been answering his pages, there's only one doctor in town who can perform this surgery."

"Is David here yet?" Ruth asked.

"No, but he's on his way."

Ruth nodded. "What's wrong?' she asked, glancing sideways. Joe sighed.

"Can't get anything past you, huh?"

"Nope," she replied. "Care to share?"

"I don't like the idea of sending David Hayward in to do surgery on his sister-in-law. Especially not when his daughter is in another operating room probably dying. It doesn't seem right, and if he isn't focused…"

Ruth gave him a sharp look. "David Hayward is a lot of things," she told him. "But most of all he is an arrogant surgeon with good reason, and he loves that brother of his. Greenlee will be in the best hands possible."

"You're right," Joe told her, nodding his head. "I know that. But I don't know what this will do to him. Babe's probably going to die and he won't be there."

"He has his family," Ruth told him. "He has both his brothers here. He has more than he had for Leora." Joe looked down, visibly shaken. Without a doubt, the night Leora Hayward died would always haunt him. He knew it must haunt David too. Who knows what kind of ghosts this night would awaken?

* * *

David didn't even bother to say sorry to the disgruntled nurse he'd almost trampled over. He sped with accuracy down the corridor to the surgical waiting room. He scanned the room, bypassing JR and Dixie, Kendall and Zach, Derek, Tad, Erica and Jack, before focusing on his brother, head bowed, sitting between Bianca and Maggie.

"Leo?"

Leo looked up, and David could tell he'd been crying. Leo managed a half grin, before it fell.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"The bullet's in her heart," Leo told him. 'It's going to be you isn't it?" He looked hopeful. David grimaced, looking down at his hands. When Joe had called him to tell him to come to the hospital, he wasn't sure why. He knew his privileges were in the process of being reinstated, but he didn't know what the emergency was. Then Maggie had called to tell him both Babe and Greenlee were shot. He knew it had to be one of them, and now he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel.

"How's Babe?" he asked. Maggie looked away, and Leo's face turned stony, but Bianca looked him in the eye.

"The last I heard she was being prepped for surgery with Dr. Philips," she told him. She wasn't sure how much more she should say.

"That quack?" David practically sneered. Philips having a medical license made as much sense as Lavery running a multibillion dollar corporation.

"Joe didn't say much," Bianca continued. "I'm not even sure what type of surgery it was."

"You're going to do it right?" Leo snapped, practically pleading. David cleared his throat, stalling, not exactly sure why. He hadn't wanted to operate on Babe. He had been dreading that, killing another daughter. But Greenlee… how could he look Leo in the eye ever again? Bridget?

"Leo, I…" he started, focusing somewhere on Leo's left ear. "You know I haven't performed a surgery in a couple of years, right? I… I just got my arm out of this sling. There could be complications." Leo stood up, and David grimaced again at the height difference. He squirmed, but finally was forced to look his brother in the eye. He didn't like this feeling, he didn't like not being confident.

"I want you," he said simply. "You're the only one I trust enough to save her."

David nodded, searching for the right words, but was saved by the most unlikely of sources- A Martin.

"David may I speak with you?" Joe asked. David nodded curtly, and the two walked a few feet away.

"Your privileges have been reinstated," Joe told him. "And you're currently the only cardiologist in town who's answering his pages. Are you up for this?"

David gave him a bitter smile. "Joe please," he practically purred, although for once his confidence was sheer bullshit. "Are you serious right now?"

"Dr. Wendt has agreed to perform the surgery, if you talked him through it, "Joe offered. "If your arm isn't up to it."

David practically snarled, and Joe noticed the change in him. "That idiot? I'm surprised he knew the difference between her heart and her liver. He's not touching Greenlee. I'm doing this surgery."

Joe nodded curtly, and David sauntered towards the locker room, to grab a pair of scrubs. Wendt- was Martin actually serious? David shook his head, and almost felt a smile on his lips. This was what he was born to do. And he'd live a fiery eternity in hell chained to Tad Martin before he let some degenerate "doctor" harm Greenlee. Joe looked to Leo, nodded, and then followed David. Bianca squeezed his hand.

"David's the best Leo," Bianca told him.

"I know," Leo responded.

"Do you think we should have told him more about Babe?" Maggie asked. Bianca sucked in her breath and shook her head.

"I just can't believe she…" she trailed off, glancing sideways, realizing this wasn't exactly a welcoming audience. "I don't think so. He doesn't need to handle all that and there's nothing he can do anyway. The bullet isn't in Babe's heart and Greenlee needs his help more."

Maggie nodded her head in agreement, pushing down her retorts. Leo didn't need that, but one of these days she'd tell Bianca exactly what she thought about her obsession with Babe. Bianca glanced away, and caught her sister's eye. They had hugged before, but Kendall had told her under no uncertain terms, Leo needed her more.

"Zach really, I'm fine," Kendall told him, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You're not fine," Zach told her. "You got held at gunpoint and your business partner is having surgery. You don't have to be fine after that."

"Are you fine?" Kendall asked pointedly.

"Of course," Zach replied. Kendall scoffed, shaking her head. She lost some of her smile when she caught sight of JR. 'C'mon," she murmured, taking Zach's hand and leading him towards JR and the Martins.

Tad looked up when he saw Zach and Kendall walking towards them.

"Hey," Kendall said. JR looked up and stared at her.

"Hey." They all fell into an awkward silence, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm glad you're all right, Kendall," Dixie said, breaking the silence. Kendall looked at her, giving her a sad smile.

"Thanks to my husband," she replied. "And Derek." She paused. "And you JR." JR smiled ruefully.

"Yeah well, I brought Babe to Pine Valley so-"

"Oh come off it," Kendall said, rolling her eyes. "I brought Michael Cambias to town, remember? It's not your fault your wife is a soul sucking succubus." JR stared at Kendall. She wasn't being overly friendly, but she wasn't dutifully thanking him like it was some obligation either. He grinned- it was enough.

"Are you really okay?" JR asked.

"I will be," she told him. "Once Greenlee is out of surgery and we can all put this whole nightmare behind us." JR nodded.

"They're not very hopeful about Babe," he told them.

"Good," Kendall snarled, and JR knew he couldn't exactly blame her. They all fell into another awkward silence.

"Tad?" Zach asked curiously, staring at the man. "Do you have a black eye?" Tad looked up and scowled.

"Yes."

"How'd you manage that?" Zach asked, fighting back a small grin. Tad jabbed his finger towards JR.

"This one punched me when I wouldn't let him go upstairs to help you," he explained.

"Good thing he did," Kendall commented.

"Well I didn't know she had a gun," Tad retorted. "Fatherly note of advice Zach- never teach Spike a right hook. It'll come back to haunt you."

"Excuse you?" Dixie retorted. 'I believe he learned from me."

"Oh yeah, Ms. Violence solves nothing," Tad snarked. "What'd he learn from you, how to hug bullies?"

"Violence does solve nothing," Dixie told him. "So don't even sit there and try to make fun of me for that. But he still learned from me."

"JR?" Tad asked.

"Actually, Hayley taught me," he confessed. He glanced away smiling, but lost his smile when he saw Jamie and Colby walking towards them. He stood up, hands in his pockets.

Hey," Jamie said, before breaking into a grin. "She's fine. She woke up." The wave of relief on the Martins and JR's face was palpable.

"Who? Who's fine?" Kendall asked.

"Amanda," JR told her. "Jamie found her locked up in the Chandler tunnels," he explained. "That's how we figured it out."

"Kind of a big clue," Colby added sarcastically.

"Anyway," Jamie said, shooting Colby an annoyed glance, "Dr. Ellison said she would be fine as long as she got some bed rest and rehydrated. They're going to keep her for a few days, but we can go see her."

"Yeah, definitely," JR agreed. "I'll be back soon," he said, directing it towards Dixie. She nodded warmly.

"Tell Amanda we'll be in to see her in a few," she told him. JR nodded, and the two brothers walked away. Colby crossed her arms over her chest, shifting awkwardly, as she watched JR leave. Once he was definitely out of sight, she turned to Kendall.

"So do we want kettlecorn or extra butter?" she asked, grinning.

"Extra butter always," Kendall replied, scandalized that Colby would get anything different. "Why are we getting popcorn?"

Colby replied. "For our front row seat to Babe's trial. And I'm going to have popcorn and junior mints, and it's going to be a sweet party." The rest of the group glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Uh Colby," Tad said gently. "Do you know what happened at Fusion?"

"Greenlee got shot right?" Colby asked. "That's what Jamie and I heard from one of the nurses anyway. She was passing by Amanda's room and… why? Is Greenlee not okay?"

"Greenlee, barring no complications, will be fine. But it's very likely that Babe won't live to see a trial," Tad said gently.

"Oh."

"What?" Tad felt his stomach turn, and the rest of the group froze. Kendall, Zach, and Colby could see her, but Tad and Dixie had to turn around.

"What did you just say Tad?" Krystal asked, her face a mask of anger, confusion and fear. "What did you say about my baby girl?" Her voice was getting hysterical, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Krystal," he said, standing up, reaching out for her. She recoiled.

"No," she screamed. "You tell me that you're a liar. Tell me that you're just a no good liar. My little girl, my baby doll-"

"Krystal," Tad said softly, stepping towards her. "Babe was shot and it's very serious. They're doing everything they can."

'She was shot?" Krystal asked, disbelievingly. Everyone else in the waiting area turned to look at her uncomfortably. 'Who would- what kind of bastard would shoot her?"

"Derek Frye," Kendall snapped. "Your innocent daughter shot at me and shot Greenlee. She's in surgery getting a bullet taken out of her chest, and let me tell you, if Babe somehow survives this, she better pray that Greenlee makes it too." Kendall felt a twinge of guilt as Krystal's face fell, and her whole body crumpled. She didn't even like Greenlee most of the time. But still, Greenlee didn't deserve what had happened, and Krystal pretending her baby stealing, friend murdering daughter was sweetness and light? She needed a reality check.

"Babe would never-" Krystal whispered, looking around at all of them- the minute she said the word never their faces had all changed from compassionate to angry. She caught sight of Adam storming in, her husband's face unreadable. "Babe-" she whispered again.

Dixie watched in horror as Krystal clutched her stomach, doubling over. She screamed out in an agony Dixie well recognized, had gone through before herself.

"My baby," Krystal whispered, shocked and afraid, "there's something wrong." Dixie reached out to touch her, watching as Krystal started to fall fainting. Zach's reflexes kicked in, and not for the first time that day, he found himself supporting an unconscious Carey woman.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure, Martin?" Adam asked gruffly. Joe turned to look at Adam kindly.

"Yes," he replied. "As you can see on the ultrasound, your baby is just fine." He looked to Krystal. 'You're going through a terrible ordeal right now, and the stress is understandable, but you must try to relax. Your baby should be fine, as long as you get plenty of bed rest and take care of yourself. I'm sure Adam can see to that."

"Yes, of course," Adam replied.

"Thank you so much, Joe," Krystal said softly. "I just, when I heard about Babe, I just- it hit me, y'know?" Joe nodded. "Please," she pleaded. "Please tell me- how is Babe? How is the surgery going?"

"The last I heard it was going successfully. They had a little trouble at the beginning, but Dr. Philips is doing the best job he can." Krystal nodded. "I'm going to keep you here for observation tonight. I'll see about getting you a room."

'A private room," Adam put in.

"Sure," Joe replied. "And as soon as we know anything about Babe, the doctor will be down to talk to you." Krystal nodded again as Joe left.

'Sweetheart are you sure you're okay?"

"No," Krystal replied brokenly. "How can I be okay?"

"I don't know," Adam said, brushing his hands through her hair. "Do you want anything? Need anything?"

"Yes," Krystal said. "I need Tad. And Kendall."

"Why?" Adam asked sharply. "You heard Martin, nothing to upset yourself."

"I know," Krystal replied. "But I think it'd help me understand better if I knew what had happened. I just don't understand any of this and I can't process anything until I hear it from them."

"Okay," Adam nodded, kissing her on the head. He left her room, and walked with purpose back to the surgical waiting area. Tad and Dixie were sitting with Jack and Erica, their hands clasped together. Kendall and Zach were on the other side of Erica.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat.

"How's Krystal?" Dixie asked. Adam could tell she meant it.

"She'd like to speak to Tad and Kendall," he replied. "She would like to… understand what happened."

"Of course," Tad said, standing up. Kendall hesitated.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Zach murmured. Kendall shook her head.

"No, I- it's not her fault Babe's a murderer," Kendall replied. "It might help her to know the truth." She stood up, gave Adam a small smile, and then followed Tad. Adam stood there, at a loss for words, not sure what to do, until Dixie stood and grasped his hand.

"How's the baby?" she asked.

"The baby's fine," he replied, and Dixie's face visibly slackened.

"Thank god," she murmured. "I know what it's like and I… I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Not even me?" he asked ruefully.

"Of course not Adam," she replied. "When I think that Krystal might lose Babe tonight, losing another child as well? And you- how close we came to losing JR, I don't even want to think about it." She visibly shuddered, drawing her hands around her stomach.

"What?" Adam asked sharply, visibly tensing.

"You didn't know?" she asked, shocked.

"No," Adam replied. "Winifred just told me that Babe had been shot. JR was at Fusion?"

"Yes," Dixie replied, her voice getting emotional. "He ran in there and pulled Kendall out of the line of fire. If he had- if Babe had hurt him-"

"She's already hurt him," Adam growled. "That little gold digger has hurt everyone in this town. Where is JR now?"

"Visiting Amanda Dillon," Dixie replied.

"Another one of Babe's victims," Adam inserted disdainfully. Dixie looked at him, and he could see it in her eyes that she agreed with him, but that for some reason, she didn't want to voice it out loud.

"We can go see him if you want?"

"Yes," Adam nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Tad knocked gently on the door to Krystal's room, Kendall right behind him. She looked up and motioned them in.

"Thank you for meeting me," she told them quietly.

"Of course," Tad said. "How's-"

"My baby is fine," Krystal told him.

"Krystal, I just wanted to apologize," Kendall said, playing with her hands. "Whatever my feelings towards Babe, I'm sorry if what I said caused you to…" she trailed off, gesturing towards Krystal's stomach.

"It's not your fault, honey," Krystal replied. "Nothing you said could've done that, believe me. I just wanted to know if y'all could tell me how this all happened. What you know. I just can't believe my Babe would do something like this." Tad sat gently at the foot of her bed, Kendall standing beside him.

"I talked with JR on the phone earlier today," Tad said. "He told me that Jamie had found Amanda chained to the pipes in the Chandler tunnels."

'How do they know it was Babe?" Krystal asked. "It could be anyone with access to the Chandler mansion."

"Colby found some medication in Babe's drawer," Tad continued. "Jamie recognized it as what killed Simone and Erin."

"But she still could have been framed!" Krystal explained, almost outraged. She looked to Kendall. "Did she tell you anything?"

"Not about Amanda," Kendall answered honestly. "But she did admit to killing Simone and Erin."

"She did?' Krystal almost whispered. "Did she say why?"

"She said," Kendall started, not sure if she should tell the whole truth. "She said she deserved it. That she had planned all this because she and you deserved it."

"Me?" Krystal asked aghast.

"Yeah," Kendall said, glancing around awkwardly. There was no place she'd less like to be then in Krystal's room. "She said she did it to give you a good life. Maybe I shouldn't've said that part but-"

"No, I'm glad you told me the truth Kendall," Krystal answered honestly. 'Thank you. Thank both of you."

"Whatever you need, Krystal," Tad told her. "I'm here." Krystal nodded tearfully.

"Uh, if you excuse me, I want to go call Rachel," Kendall said, excusing herself.

"Can I get you anything?" Tad asked.

"Yes," Krystal replied. "Help me get to the surgical waiting room."

"Krystal you really should stay here and rest."

"We'll bring my IV," she argued. "And I'll sit down and put my feet up. But I just want to know as soon as possible that my little girl is ok. And Greenlee too. Because if Greenlee isn't ok-"

"I understand," Tad said softly.

"Tad, what if-"

"What if what?" Tad asked, prompting her gently. Krystal tugged a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"How do I know this doctor will do his best? How do-"

"Because he's a doctor," Tad said simply. "They have to help, no matter what. Surgeons are arrogant right? That's what Jake always said. They can't help but save someone's life."

"But what if this Dr. Philips, what if he thinks Babe should-"

"Believe me," Tad told her, cutting her off. "I've known Brad Philips for a long time and he's one of the least discriminating people I know. You can trust that." Krystal nodded.

Tad stood and grabbed the wheelchair from the corner of the room.

* * *

Jamie knocked lightly on Amanda's door, peering in to look at her. Her eyes were closed, but at the sound, they fluttered open. She smiled sleepily.

"Hi boys," she murmured, and JR and Jamie took it as their cue to sit in the chairs next to her.

"Hey Amanda," Jamie said. "You gave us a bit of a scare."

"I hear you're my heroes," she replied.

"That's more James than me," JR confessed.

"Well thank you both," she replied.

"You kidding?" Jamie asked. 'We'd do anything for you." She bit her lip, biting back a retort. She was too tired for that.

"So I guess that means Spiderman wins?" she asked.

Jamie grinned broadly. "I'm just glad you finally realized that."

"Never," JR scoffed. "He's not even in the Justice League."

"Are you actually sitting there telling me that DC Comics are superior to Marvel?" Jamie asked, affronted. "Because I know for a fact that you still keep your copy of 'The Night Gwen Stacy Died'."

"Because it's worth a lot of money," JR told him.

"Not out of the package," Jamie retorted.

"Maybe I was trying to make you jealous," JR supplied. Jamie let out a little snort.

"Of what? The Chandler money? No thanks," he replied, waving his hands back and forth for emphasis. "Just admit it JR. You liked it."

"Whatever," JR snarked, "so Marvel put out one good comic in decades. So what? Gwen was hot. That's it."

"She's a cartoon character," Amanda grumbled.

"Amanda, you made Hayley watch The Little Mermaid every time you came over our house because you had a crush on that Prince," JR mocked her.

"His name is Eric," Amanda sniffed.

"Mary Jane was hotter," Jamie mumbled.

"You just have a thing for Kirsten Dunst," JR scoffed.

"She _never _wears a bra," Amanda retorted bitterly. Jamie and JR exchanged amused glances at the dark look on her face.

"And that's a bad thing?" Jamie asked.

"Boys," Amanda grumbled. "You're both giving me a headache."

"Sorry," they mumbled, falling silent. Amanda rubbed her temples, and JR looked down at his hands.

"I can't believe you're defending DC Comics," Jamie muttered. "Especially after that Crisis on Infinite Earths business."

"That was an extremely successful series," JR muttered back.

"That they retconned anyway with 52!" Jamie retorted.

"Who cares if it's a multiverse or not James?" JR asked. "Batman still kicks everyone's ass."

"Maybe if DC Comics were better to begin with they wouldn't've had to get rid of the multiverse to end the continuity problems, which by the way, Crisis didn't fix."

"Oh my god," Amanda moaned. "You two are _such_ geeks." They stared at her.

"You're one to talk, Dillon," JR retorted. "Tell me, do you still have your US Presidents Pez Collection?" Jamie snorted.

"Oh god," he laughed. "The mole on Lincoln's face was the size of Montana. I forgot about that."

"Only because someone took a sharpie to it," Amanda yelled angrily. "I still haven't forgiven you for that Jamie Martin."

"What?" Jamie asked, his mouth dropping open. "That was all JR."

"Sure it was," JR scoffed, grinning. He let out a little laugh, but stifled it quickly. It looked like someone had slapped him in the face. His jaw set, and he glared down at his hands. Jamie and Amanda looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked carefully.

"It's nothing," JR grumbled.

"Don't lie to me," Amanda said, looking at him sharply. "I almost just died. That means you don't get to lie to me for at least a week."

"I guess I just feel…," JR trailed off, searching for words. "Is it okay to be laughing when Babe's in surgery? I mean, she is my wife. And I... I'm sitting here joking and laughing with the two of you when I just found out my wife is a murderer, a kidnapper, a- I loved her. I love her. Little A's life is never going to be the same, Babe may not... may not live, and I'm sitting here laughing and talking about Batman and Kirsten Dunst. How messed up is that?" Amanda's face fell.

"Babe's in surgery?" she asked. "What? Why?"

"She was shot," JR informed her. "After she shot Greenlee." He rubbed his hands through his hair. He hadn't even really processed it all yet. He went straight from Amanda to Kendall to the hospital to Amanda, and he hadn't even stopped to think. Their life together was over. He had married a murderer. He loved a murderer. How fucked up was he?

"Oh my god," Amanda moaned, dropping her head in her hand. Jamie looked between the two, their faces defeated, their bodies slumped, and snapped.

"You two can't be serious?" he asked. "After everything she did? I mean, I knew you were a glutton for punishment JR, but seriously Amanda? She locked you in the tunnels and left you to die. She doesn't deserve your sympathy."

"She's my friend, Jamie," she snapped, sitting up, her eyes fiery. "And she was obviously sick when she did that. Maybe you can't understand that, but sometimes people do things and they can't help it, okay? That doesn't mean they're bad people."

"No, just murderers," Jamie muttered.

"I'll be sure to give my mother your best regards when I visit her then," Amanda said sullenly, crossing her arms. Jamie looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Amanda," he said softly, but she held up her hand.

"Save it."

They all sat there, the silence practically swallowing them. Amanda glared, Jamie's face looked apologetic, but his eyes were set, and it was obvious he stood by his words about Babe, and JR looked more than a little bit lost.

"Listen uh, maybe we should let you get your rest, okay?" JR said, breaking the tension. "We'll come by tomorrow?" He looked to Amanda expectantly.

"That's fine," she sniffed. JR stood up, kissed her forehead and left. Jamie stood as well, and turned towards her. He bit his lip, wondering if he should say something, but then just shook his head. She didn't want to hear it right now.

The boys left and turned the corner, heading back to the elevator bay. Jamie jumped when they almost walked right into Dixie and Adam Chandler.

"JR," Adam said gruffly, and then softening a bit. "Son." Before Jamie could blink, Adam had grabbed the back of JR's head, pulling him into a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

Amanda sighed, flicking some lint from her blanket. Jamie Martin could actually be the most insensitive prat on the planet. Forget the fact that her mom was mentally ill, blasting into JR like that two seconds after he found out his wife was a murderer? Harsh. Harsh in fact, could not adequately describe the level to which Jamie Martin was incredibly, incredibly stupid.

She sighed. "Do I still have to give him a pass because of the whole saved my life thing?" she grumbled.

Talking to yourself?" a voice asked, and she looked up. Jon was planted in the doorway.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, walking inside. "Mind if I sit?"

"Sure." He sat down in the chair Jamie had previously occupied.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said. "We were all so worried about you. When Jamie told me you were missing-"

"Jamie told you?" she asked incredulously. 'Why?" Jon grinned ruefully.

"He thought I did it," Jon replied. "A bunch of people did for awhile there. All because of Jamie Martin." He said the last part bitterly, and looked to her, as if for confirmation.

"I know you couldn't do that to me," she told him quietly. He nodded, and she sensed his relief.

"So when do you get sprung from here?" he asked.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked, taking his hand carefully. His knuckles looked like someone had taken a meat grinder to them.

"I told you," he said. "Jamie and I fought."

"Where? A knife shop?" she asked, incredulously. He shrugged.

"It's no big deal."

"Right," she said, clearly not convinced.

"So um, I should probably go," he said. "But uh, how bout I come back tomorrow? Bring some food? It can be kind of like a-"

"A date?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Since Babe deep sixed our last one."

"Look Jonathan," Amanda said, choosing her words carefully. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"You want to wait until you're out of the hospital then?" he asked.

"No," she said softly. "Look Jon, what happened to me? It was a big deal. And I need time to process it, and I don't think a relationship will help me. And you-"

"What about me?" he asked sharply.

"I think you have stuff you need to deal with too," she told him. "And maybe later, maybe when we're both-"

"Yeah," Jon said huffily. "Maybe never, you mean. I get it Amanda, really. I'll see you around." He stood up and stalked out. Amanda sighed. She had done the right thing. Right?

* * *

Leo rubbed his hands through his head, elbows centered on his knees. What the hell had she been thinking? Of all the stupid, inane, self-destructive thing- and with his wife, there was a big list to choose from- what the hell had made her jump in front of a bullet for him? Granted, she had done it before, but that was a hell of a lot different.

Greenlee wasn't supposed to save him. It had been an impulsive move, and impulsive moves on Greenlee's part never ended well for her. People got pushed off of yachts, they got stranded on deserted islands with rabid girl scouts, loan sharks shot at them… An impulsive Greenlee ended in disaster. He ran his hands down his face and prayed this time would be different.

He felt a hand on his, and strawberry scented hair on his shoulder. He looked to the side, and saw Maggie, her mouth set, and her eyes looking up at him.

"Trey called," Maggie said. "Bridget's still asleep. Your daughter is fine." Leo nodded. Bridget had her mother's eyes. Best eyes he had ever seen. He had thought so even that day he and his mother had caught her in a terrycloth robe with Ryan Lavery. He knew right then Ryan was terrible for her- terrycloth did not suit a girl like Greenlee.

"She'll be fine, Leo." He looked up, and saw Kendall standing before him.

"I know," he said, though he wasn't sure he believed it.

"Greenlee's like a bug okay?" she said. "Like a cockroach. They always survive."

"You do have a way with words, Kendall," Leo told her, an attempt at a smirk on his face.

"What can I say?' she said, tossing her hair. "It's a gift."

Footsteps approached and Leo actually felt his heart stop. He turned towards the sound, but it wasn't David- it was Dr. Philips. He walked with purpose towards Krystal and Tad. Leo couldn't hear what he was saying, but he motioned towards a private room. Krystal shook her head furiously, so he sat down, across from her, hands clasped, eyes on hers. She screamed, a blood curdling, primal, terrible scream, and he didn't think it was possible but he felt even worse.

He shuddered, jerking away from the sound, from her, from her pain, thanking god that news wasn't for him, and praying he wouldn't look like her when David came out of the O.R. He knew he should feel sorry for her, but he couldn't because hearing her right now, like this, repelled him. He could feel what she was feeling, feel it all over, and he didn't like it. He couldn't survive it. How the hell could she?

He felt hands pulling at him, but he jerked away from the strawberries, from pink nail polish, from that horrible, terrible sound. He just wanted to hit her, he just wanted to shut her up. He didn't want to feel what that woman felt- the woman whose daughter had tried to kill his wife, the reason he was here. He stumbled, away from the sound, away from everything.

He wasn't even sure if he stumbled, he couldn't tell because he couldn't see anything or feel anything or hear anything but that sound but he knew he just needed to get away. He walked somewhere- it was all black and dark and swirls and there was no sound but her voice and he could probably live another hundred years and he'd always hear that scream.

Why couldn't they get her to shut up? Was it so hard? He was walking away, he knew, or at least he thought he was but that sound- it just followed him everywhere. He think he might have coughed, but he wasn't sure.

Thud. Solid. Something solid. Had he walked into a wall? What the hell?

"Leo."

And suddenly everything cleared, and it wasn't black any more and he was back in the hospital, in a hallway, staring into dark brown eyes. Greenlee's eyes were brown too, but they sparkled. These eyes gleamed. But they were familiar- he knew them, he could focus on them. They made him forget the scream.

"Leo."

He glanced down, past his nose, to his mouth. David didn't smile a lot, but his mouth was twitching upward. He glanced back up, to his eyes.

"The surgery was a success," he said. "She's in recovery. You can go see her within the hour."

And just like that David had broken the spell of the scream, and he pulled his brother into a hug. David wasn't one for overt affection but he returned it, until Leo felt him stiffen and pull back.

"Who is that?" The gleam in his eyes was gone, and Leo knew he didn't even need to say it because David knew. He heard the scream again, but now the sound that made him feel anger, resentment, helplessness- now he only felt pity. He gulped, and breathed out, and looked his brother straight in the eye.

"Krystal."


	27. Chapter 27

It was really quite ridiculous. She was getting released for a little dehydration, on the same day Greenlee Du Pres was getting released after she was shot in the chest. Sometimes, Amanda really did not understand the inner workings of Pine Valley Hospital.

She did however, know that she was ready to go home. Well, back to Brooke's house. Brooke had promised pampering, spa days at the Glamorama, and chocolate ice cream while watching girly movies. Basically, she offered everything Janet couldn't give her anymore. Everything Babe couldn't give her anymore.

She still couldn't believe it. In fact, she had spent the past few days trying to think of anything but Babe. She had missed the funeral. There wasn't much of one, according to JR. Just JR, Krystal, and Adam, and a burial. Even Little Adam hadn't been there- JR thought it would be too traumatic.

God, Little Adam. When she thought about what JR was going through, she wanted to cry. But when she thought about that little boy- she wanted to throw up. He wouldn't have anyone who got it- not really. He was the psycho killer's son. Nothing would ever change that, as long as he lived in Pine Valley. Sure, their tight knit circle of friends, family, and frenemies wouldn't make a big deal of it, but everyone else? Kids would whisper about him, moms wouldn't let their kids hang out with him, and god forbid he went as something scary for Halloween. She snorted. She would know.

She shook her head lightly, willing the thoughts away. She couldn't think about Little Adam or Babe or her mother or anything bad- JR was coming to pick her up in a few minutes, and she had to be there for him. He was the one with the psycho wife. He was the one with the devastated kid.

And yet she couldn't help but be pissed. JR was coming to pick her up alone. Jamie hadn't visited her once since their fight. Not once. It was ridiculous really. They'd gotten in plenty of spats before- how dense did the boy have to be not to realize that she already forgave him? It was a tense night, and everyone was snapping at each other. Or at least, she imagined they had been but she couldn't be sure, since she was unconscious and tied up in the tunnels for most of it.

But honestly, she wasn't pissed before, but she was pissed now. Not one stupid visit in all these days? She had been dying of boredom, and he knew JR was a shit poker player. It would've been one thing if he didn't know it and she could take his money, but the boy refused to play. They'd spent their days playing war for christ's sake! War!

"Knock, knock," JR said, leaning into her doorway. "Ready to go?"

"Am I ever!" Amanda responded, beaming. Thank god! Finally!

"I brought you a little present," JR said, entering the room, and looking back into the hallway. Amanda waited a few moments, while they both stood there dumbly, before Jamie poked his head in the doorway, leaning against the frame, hands hooked in his pockets.

"Hey," she said, surprised. He just sort of… stood there. Amanda glanced at JR, who shrugged his shoulders, before they both turned back to Jamie.

"So uhhh, you going to say something or just stand there like a creepy stalker?" Amanda asked.

"If he was a creepy stalker, his pants would be unzipped," JR retorted. Amanda glared at him.

"Classy JR," she spat.

"Hey," Jamie finally said, joining the conversation. "Um, how are you?"

"Relatively better since the last time I saw you," Amanda said, smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt.

"Yeah, about that," he started, trailing off again. "I'm uh, sorry about what I said about Babe, and your mom and I mean, I didn't mean it. I mean, I guess yeah I did, but not the way it came out and sounded like, uh-"

"Dude forget it," Amanda interrupted. Listening to him trying to apologize was like listening to a dying cat drag its nails against a chalkboard. It was just painful. "I was drugged, you were angry, we said stuff, no big deal. Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure," Jamie replied, visibly relieved to be done with that part. She probably could ask for all of Aunt Phoebe's millions right now, and he would hand it over.

'Next time I'm in the hospital, don't just ditch me okay?"

"Sure," Jamie replied, smiling. "Um, sorry about that too." JR rolled his eyes, and Amanda threw a pillow at him.

"C'mon let's go," JR muttered, heading to the door. "I'm sick of hospitals."

* * *

"Dammit Leo, where are you?" Greenlee fumed. She was sitting patiently in her hospital chair, waiting for him, barely even tapping her foot. Well okay. So she was tapping her foot violently, but quite honestly, she just wanted out of this place. He really couldn't blame her.

It was his fault for being late. He probably was doing his hair, or had taken Main even though traffic was always a nightmare, or maybe he had… what the hell was she thinking? He would be here. Unless it was a family problem, he would be here. Okay, so what? So David had a post- Babe meltdown? Not that she could blame him- it wasn't his fault his succubus of a daughter also turned out to be a raging sociopath. Okay, so they both got passes on that one. But if it was anything less- why wasn't he _here?_ She stood up, quickly regretted it, because she was still a little stiff, but kept walking anyway.

She would not stay in this room any longer.

She walked to the door, pulled it open with more force than she thought she had, and promptly ran into Leo. He narrowed his eyes.

"Where were you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"For a walk," she replied, not even convincing herself.

"You were leaving," he accused her.

"You were late," she accused right back.

'Well that's not my fault," he scoffed, smiling at her. "it was this one over here," he said, indicating the baby carriage, and picking Bridget up. "She's as demanding as her mother. I tried to leave her at home, but no, she had to be the first one you kissed on Liberation Day. So go ahead, kiss her, so I can get mine."

"hmm, come here, Bridget," she said, taking her in her arms. "Hi," she murmured softly. 'Did you miss me? Did you? Did Daddy pamper you thoroughly? Because I have ways of punishing him if he didn't."

"Oh like you could resist," Leo retorted. She looked up at him, eyes gleaming, eyebrow raised. He rolled his eyes. "C'mere."

Okay, so maybe she couldn't resist.

He pulled away, satisfaction evident on his face. "Told you."

"Can we just go?" she asked, sounding annoyed, but her smile betrayed her.

"Sure," Leo replied, putting Bridget in her carriage. "Home awaits."

"Actually," Greenlee replied, "there's someplace I'd like to stop first."

* * *

David tread softly on the cemetery ground. It was still a little damp since it had rained the past few days. It had rained at Babe's funeral. But the sun was shining now, some sort of cosmic joke. And he was standing here again, alone again, at her grave.

Technically, he didn't have to be alone that day. Leo had offered to go with him, but he refused. He told Leo he wasn't going, and he was quite sure Leo hadn't believed him, but had acquiesced anyway. David didn't blame him. Who wanted to go to the funeral of the woman who tried to kill you and your wife? He smiled grimly at the thought. Technically, he hadn't gone. He watched as Krystal, JR, and Adam had her lowered into the ground- it was funny, they had been the ones to kill her. Krystal- she didn't even realize their daughter needed help. And JR and Adam had hurt her one too many times.

No one had bothered to actually invite him to the funeral. Not that he would've wanted to be standing there with those sanctimonious losers as they looked down upon him. They were the vermin.

He knelt softly at her grave, touching the cold stone. It was as cold as she ever was to him, but he loved her anyway. She was nothing like Leora. Leora was a perfect angel, innocent and untouched. Babe had been used, abused, and hurt until there was nothing left but that creature who tried to hurt Greenlee. And he had let it happen. He had killed her too.

He placed the single rose down on the ground, and heard rustling behind him. He didn't want to look. He didn't know which one it would be, but he knew he didn't want them there.

"David?"

Her voice was surprised. He stood and turned.

"Hello Krystal." She seemed shocked by the deep timbre of his voice, and stepped back a bit, almost as if she were scared.

"I didn't think you'd be here," Krystal said, honestly. He almost laughed. They always did think the worst of him. "David?" Now she looked almost concerned, but he was sick of her, he hated her, screw her. He walked away.

* * *

"It doesn't look like my mom is here," Jamie said, putting his keys back in his pocket, as they looked around the house. "But you know where your room is right?"

"Yeah," Amanda said, picking up her bag.

"I'll bring it up," JR offered, taking the bag from her and heading upstairs.

'Thanks," Amanda called, watching his back retreat. She turned to Jamie. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," Jamie told her. "Besides, it gave me a chance to check up on JR."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Amanda replied, sitting on the couch and tucking her legs underneath her. "How's he been with you?"

"The same," Jamie answered, sitting on the other side of the couch. "Stoic, unresponsive. He's been all about Little A and you, helping out with Kate to even process it I think."

"It's just going to hit him one day," Amanda agreed. "Like a ton of bricks. He won't even know it's coming. But we'll be there." She looked at him expectantly, and he smiled grimly.

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "We will." She bit her lip.

"It's going to be hard, huh?"

He studied her. "We've been through worse. Some of us have done worse."

"He forgave you," Amanda told him.

"Did you forgive him?" he asked, obviously referring to the time JR ran her over.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she replied. She shrugged. "He's been punished enough." They heard footsteps on the stairs and abruptly shut up. When JR reached the bottom, Amanda was sitting on the couch Indian style, twiddling her thumbs, and Jamie was glaring intently at the ceiling.

"What's with you two?"

"Nothing," Amanda said quickly. Jamie was silent.

JR shook his head. "I don't even want to know," he muttered, taking the armchair, and flicking on the remote for the tv. He flipped through channels, finding nothing of interest.

"Hey, go back!" Amanda yelped. "That was The Golden Girls!"

"Yes, hence my flipping quickly past it," JR muttered.

"I love that show," Amanda whined. "And you said you liked it too."

"You did?" Jamie asked incredulously.

'She was in the hospital, I would've done anything to keep her happy," he explained.

'Still, Golden Girls?" Jamie snickered. Amanda hit him with her pillow. "Ow! Hey, go back, that was Knight Rider!"

"Oh who's the loser now?" Amanda asked. "Knight Rider?"

"It's quality," Jamie sniffed.

"Um, David Hasselhoff is in it," Amanda told him politely.

"Yes," Jamie agreed. "That's my point." They watched as JR settled on a show.

"Entourage?" Amanda cried, disgusted. "You pick Entourage."

"Awesome!" Jamie enthused, leaning forward.

'I know," JR agreed.

"I hate you both," Amanda muttered. JR laughed at her and Jamie slung an arm around her. Well, at least he didn't try to give her a noogie.

* * *

"This is where you want to go?" Leo asked, looking around the courtyard. He hadn't been back here since coming back home. He glanced at the condo he used to share with Laura. Greenlee caught him looking.

"Yeah, I know," she said, shivering. "It's a nightmare. But Kendall hasn't moved into the new house, so we're here." She walked over to Kendall's door, rapped quickly twice, and waited. "Do you hear anything?"

"You just knocked. Give her time to get the door."

"It's not a big place."

"Maybe they're out."

"Yeah maybe. Except…"

"What?"

"Well can _you_ picture Zach Slater being social?"

The doorknob turned and the door swung open, revealing Kendall, in sweats, hair twisted back haphazardly. She looked surprised.

"Hi Kendall."

"Greenlee, Leo, hi," she said. "Would you like to come in?" Greenlee shot Leo a meaningful look.

"Actually, Bridget and I have a few errands to run," Leo responded, backing away.

"Okay," Kendall said, looking at them oddly.

"Always a pleasure, Kendall," Leo called, pushing Bridget's stroller away. Kendall turned to Greenlee.

"So are you coming in or what?"

"Yes," Greenlee replied, walking inside and sitting primly on the couch. Kendall followed. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Kendall replied. "Getting things ready for the new house."

"That's nice," Greenlee replied. "I wouldn't know because I didn't see you in the hospital." Kendall looked away, fed up.

"Look Greenlee if you came here to berate me, I'm not in the mood so find another puppy to kick."

"Oh please, Kendall, the day you're a puppy is the day I'm a kitten."

"Well you certainly have the claws," Kendall muttered.

"Whatever. Listen, I came to talk to you about Fusion."

"Yeah, well you can come back to work whenever you're up to it. I've been doing damage control-"

"No, no, no," Greenlee said, waving her hands in the air for emphasis. "That is so not what I meant."

Well fine, spit it out," Kendall retorted.

"Well okay," Greenlee started carefully. "Look, these past few weeks, it seemed like we had a truce at Fusion."

"Yeah we did."

"But it also seemed like that was only because we were bonded in Babe hate."

"It was a good cause," Kendall agreed.

"And now she's dead," Greenlee said point blank. Kendall looked at her, like she exected Greenlee to continue. Greenlee didn't.

"So what, we're enemies now?"

"Are we?" Greenlee asked. "I meant what I said when Babe was holding us hostage. That wasn't just thinking I was going to die. I meant it."

Kendall looked at her intently, pushing a loose curl back. "Okay then. That's good. And you know… I'm sorry that I didn't consult you when I found out your eggs weren't viable."

"You shouldn'tve had to have had that baby in the first place," Greenlee said.

"I was pretty vehement about you having it," Kendall put in.

"Because I was psycho enough to make you think I'd commit suicide if I didn't have a child," Greenlee sniped back.

"Are we actually arguing about this?" Kendall asked exasperatedly. "I'm sorry, you're sorry. Can this whole freakin drama just be done?"

"Not yet," Greenlee replied. Kendall rolled her eyes.

'What now?"

"A show of good faith," Greenlee replied.

"Do you always have to be so cryptic?" Kendall asked, standing up to get a glass of juice. At this rate she should have a whole freakin bottle of wine. Greenlee reached into her bag, and took out a folder.

"JR came by to see me in the hospital," she said. Kendall stopped pouring.

"JR _Chandler_?"

"Do you know any other JR's? Of course JR Chandler."

"I didn't realize you two were friends," Kendall responded.

"Oh please, I haven't had a meaningful conversation with the boy since I was sleeping with his cousin," Greenlee laughed. 'And that one was about Halloween costumes I think."

"Okay so, what does this all have to do with Fusion?" Kendall asked.

"Babe left everything to her son," Greenlee told her. "Another child with a ridiculous name," she muttered, almost under her breath.

"Are we on that again?" kendall asked angrily.

"Of course not," Greenlee replied. "But anyway, as I was saying, Babe left it all to her son. But JR doesn't want Adam to have anything to do with Babe. Plus, he thinks that stock in a cosmetic company could turn him into a pansy. Those might've been Adam Senior's words."

"I'll bet." Kendall sipped her juice.

'So he thought, in the interest of setting things right, I should have the stock, since it was mine to begin with," Greenlee explained. "But that would essentially give me majority control of Fusion."

"A dream come true," Kendall quipped. "Are those the papers?"

"No," Greenlee replied. "These papers give half of Babe's stock to you." Kendall looked at her flabbergasted.

"Are you mental?"

"I told you," Greenlee said. "A show of good faith. You take this, we're equals again. Just you and me." She paused thoughtfully. "And Bianca, for when we disagree." She paused again. "Bianca might have to start coming to the office now, come to think of it."

Kendall looked at the papers, and then started smiling slowly. "You sure that gun shot didn't scramble your brains?"

"Kendall!"

"All right, all right! Thank you!" Kendall said, taking the papers. "Friends?"

Greenlee considered that. "I guess," she said airily.

"Bitch."

"Moron."

"Loser."

"I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual babe."

"Don't say that name."

"Ew."


End file.
